Bittersweet
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: Me and Kim have these rivals, enimes, freaks who try to kill us every chance they get. Can we put the past all behind us to fight the biggest rival we have? Or will we fail, resulting to many deaths, lives cursed, and the world will be in the clutches under the wings of the warriors of the night? KICK/ or other names for them KACK, JIM, OR JAM. LOL.
1. Bitten

Sorry for not being back for a long time but here you go and thanks to all the people who read my first story I know it sucked (well in my opinion) but here are the three ways Jack to become a werewolf He can change his eye color and show his fangs when he gets angry, mad or just plain pissed off (like in Teen Wolf but not full wolf) And he can look like a wolf but like a human (like in Teen Wolf again) And like in Twilight (this story isn't really for Twilight lovers but you can read it if you like because of Jack like a werewolf like Jacob if you like them both!) he can turn into a werewolf exactly like Jacob Now here you go and I hope you think this one is better than what I did before and the chapters I write will leave cliff hangers at the end of every chapter (just for the heads up)Now you can read sorry for it being so long well see you soon!:D

_**Kickin' It **_

Jack's Curse

Jack and Kim's Love Story

**Present:**

**Kim:** What are we going to do Jack?

**Jack:** I don't know …but it's all _ fault

1 year before the Present: Jack's POV:

It was just another day at the dojo but I just Jenkins it and it changed my life forever

It was a normal night at the dojo and I was all alone at the dojo and was taking a shower in the boys bathroom and a heard a bump

So I got out of the shower and put some black jeans, gray V-neck t-shirt, and a red jacket and I got a bat too…..just in case….you know for safety

I walked out of the bathroom super slowly holding my bat up for cover and the Jerry came out of nowhere

And sense Jerry kind of scared me I hit him on the head and I had got out my inhaler and no one knew this but I did and Jerry noticed….so much for keeping that secret

**Jack: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

**Jerry:** SHIT! Hey what are you doing with that inhaler? (He said calmly)

**Jerry:** I was just trying to get you out of the shower…..and you did 'not answer my question!

**Jack:** I have asthma…. (Jack said as he put it in his pocket),

**Jerry:** Oh… well what about when we had to fight people at challenges?

**Jack:** I wanted to be the first or second remember? So them could use it when no one was looking?

**Jerry:** Oh (he said while holding his head)

**Jack:** Why did you need me out of the shower anyway?

**Jerry:** You have 'not you heard what happened in the woods?

**Jack:** No what happened?

Jerry looked around to see if anyone was to hear them and said

**Jerry:** My dad found a dead body in the woods

**Jack:** Seriously?

**Jerry:** Yes I'm serious and guess what my dad saw

**Jack:** What did he see?

**Jerry:** Only half of the body

**Jack:** Damn I wonder who did it

**Jerry:** Well were going to find out dude!

**Jack:** How? The police will deal with it

**Jerry:** Forget the police were going in the woods to find the dead body!

**Jack:** No I'm not trying to find a dead body no way Jerry (Jack said as he went to his locker and got him got out a water bottle and took a sip)

**Jerry:** You know what?

**Jack:** What?

**Jerry:** If you don't go with me I'll…. (And Jack cut him off)

**Jack:** What will you do? (He said not scared he thought he would trip him or but butter on the shower floor before he took a shower or something like that but it was way worse)

Jerry: I'll tell the whole school that you like Kim

_**Jack thinking:**_

Seriously I didn't really care what happened in the woods and I wasn't really interested but then Jerry said if I didn't go with him he would tell the whole school I liked Kim that way…but I didn't and if she liked me I wonder how she's handling it because every time Jerry, Eddie, Milton, or Rudy mentioned it she would threaten them…..That does sound like she likes me maybe I should ask her about it and then…..

And Jack was in his thoughts when Jerry shakes his shoulders hard which made him come back to his senses

**Jack:** Whoa what happened (he said as he was standing against the lookers and Jerry was looking at him weirdly)

**Jerry:** You were talking about Kim and you just stayed there leaning against the lockers talking about her….do you seriously like her? (He said in a serious tone)

**Jack:** Well…. I might we have been friends for a long time and we hangout a lot and she never threatens me only when were in the dojo…so I don't know I never thought about it

**Jerry:** Dude…..you haven't noticed?

**Jack:** Noticed what Jerry?

**Jerry:** Kim just denies it because she really does like you and she thinks you might not like her back dude

**Jack:** Seriously? Wait how do you know?

**Jerry:** I snuck in her house and read her dairy

**Jack:** Thanks Jerry for the help and you know what I'll go the woods with you sense you help me out

**Jerry:** Yes! (He ran to his locker and got two cameras and two flashlights)

**Jack:** I guess you prepared

**Jerry:** Well I knew you were gonna come to your sense eventually

**Jack:** Yea I guess so

In the woods around like 11:46 at night

**Jack:** Jerry we haven't found anything (he said as he adjusted the camera on his neck and looked around with the flashlight brightening the ground in front of them just in case he saw anything Jerry did'nt)

**Jerry:** We will find it I swear (just as he said that they heard a large angry growl in the woods)

**Jack:** I wonder what that was

**Jerry:** We should run

**Jack:** Why?

Jerry did'nt answer he just grabbed his arm and started running with Jack trying to catch up

**Jack:** You did'nt have to drag me behind you! (he said as he got his inhaler out and pushed the button for air)

**Jerry:** Sorry

**Jack:** It's okay at least we did'nt find the body

They started laughing about it and they were'nt watching and they fell down a hill

**Jack:** Okay that hurt

**Jerry:** We should try to get out of here

**Jack:** Yea lets go

They started walking and their flashlights were'nt on and Jerry tripped

**Jack:** Jerry you okay?

**Jerry:** Yea I guess so

They turned on their flashlights to see what is was and it was to the waist up and it was a girl their age

**Jerry:** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

**Jack:** It's the dead body…..but where is the other half?

They heard a howling sound and they turned around seeing huge like dog with fire like eyes growling at them

**Jack:** Run

**Jerry:** But one of us will die

**Jack:** Just RUN!

They ran as fast as they could in different directions (and just like in Teen Wolf the werewolf runs after Jack, the wolfs catches Jack and bites him on the side of his stomach and the wolf runs away)

The Jack walks all the way to the dojo got his skateboard and hisbag and ran home and crawled through his window and he would deal with his mom yelling at him in the morning

The Next Day Kim thinking

I was at the dojo on a Saturday morning and I was wondering where everybody was and by everybody I meant….. Jack

It was weird I never felt so happy when I saw his face or when he did something embrassing and his face would turn a light pink and when…..

Kim was out of her thoughts when Jack came through the door with his karate bag and dressed nicely

**Jack:** Kim are you okay?

**Kim:** Yea I'm fine

**Jack:** Okay that's good (he said siting on the bench)

**Kim:** Jack are you okay (she said siting on the bench with him)

**Jack:** Yea why did you ask?

Kim knew him so well she knew he had something on his mind

**Kim:** It looks like you have something on your mind

**Jack:** I was talking to jerry last night and he said something that thought was it true or not… (he finished his sentence with looking at Kim and Kim looking right back at him)

**Kim:** And that is?

**Jack:** He said that you denies you liking me because you like me and your afraid that I won't like you back…..is it true?...Kim?

Kim was sitting there her face blank not knowing what to say

**Jack:** Kim we can talk about it if you need to…..I'm always there for you…..you know that right?

**Kim:** I know Jack can we talk about this later?….please

**Jack:** Yea I'm cool with that (and he gave her a friendly hug and went to the boy's locker room)

**And Kim sat there thinking what to say when she talked to Jack that she liked him that way and then she heard huge 'thump' and ran into the boy's locker room and she was scared and worried at the same time**


	2. Crushed by your Crush

_**Hey I'm back again here you go and don't forget those cliffhangers **_

_**Kickin' It **_

_**Jack's Curse **_

_**And a Jack and Kim Love Story**_

_**Last Time:**_

**Kim:** I know Jack can we talk about this later?….please

**Jack:** Yea I'm cool with that (and he gave her a long friendly hug and went to the boy's locker room)

And Kim sat there thinking what to say when she talked to Jack that she liked him that way and then she heard huge 'thump' and ran into the boy's locker room and she was scared and worried at the same time

**Kim:** Jack…..a-re you ok-ay

She said as she looked at the empty dark blue locker room ahead of her

**Jack:** I'm fine just leave me alone

_**Jack thinking:**_

I don't know what was happening my head was hurting really badly right when I walked in to the boy's locker room

Then I felt pain in my mouth and on my finger nails I got into the shower and sat there in boxers thinking what was happening then I heard then door open

It was Kim she couldn't know that I was in pain or she would worry about me…huh another thing that sounds like she likes me…again

Then I saw bright yellow and light brown nails take place of my nails on my fingers…what the hell is happening to me

He was out of his thoughts when Kim asked him is he okay

**Jack:** I'm fine just leave me alone

**Kim:** You don't sound okay that's for sure

**Jack:** Leave me alone!

And he growled but loud enough for her to hear

Now Jack was angry because he was in pain and was very mad that whatever that was happening was happening to him

And Kim walked out really slowly and called Jerry

On the phone:

**Kim:** What the hell did you do to Jack?

**Jerry:** What do you mean?

**Kim:** I know you and Jack were fooling around last night doing who knows what doing it who knows where…..what happened?

**Jerry:** Look I'll be at the dojo in 10 min just please wait till me, Eddie and Milton get there okay?...and I'll tell you the whole story swear

**Kim:** This isn't a joke Jerry seriously

**Jerry:** It isn't we are running right now into the mall just wait

**Kim:** Fine hurry

When she said the Jerry, Eddie and Milton were all sweating and running through the door

**Jerry:** I told you

**Kim:** Fine but what are we going to do about Jack?

**Jerry, Eddie and Milton:** Oooooo you got a crush on Jack

**Kim:** I don't have a crush on him!

She said and wacked them all in the head and flipped them

Kim thinking:

Hold up maybe I do like Jack We have been friends for a long time and we always hangout sometime at school, at the dojo, and on the weekends may be I was falling for him…. I can't believe I actually like him that way I have to tell him about it…

Then Kim was out of her thoughts when Jack shaked her shoulders

**Kim:** Huh…

**Jack:** You were daydreaming and you were talking about….me?

**Kim:** Ummm guys can we talk for a minute…..

**Jerry:** Yea go a head

Jack turned to face Jerry, Eddie and Milton

**Jack:** I think she meant just us

**Eddie:** Yea we know go on

**Kim and Jack:** Alone!

**Jerry and Eddie:** Ohhhhhh

**Milton:** Come with me (he turned to Jack and Kim) Sorry guys

And they left the dojo and went to Falafel Phil's

**Jack:** I think they might come back and listen

**Kim:** Then where should we talk alone?

**Jack:** Come with me

**Kim:** Okay?

Jack got his skate board and he let Kim ride it out of the mall and he ran beside her

**Kim:** Jack I think this is good enough

**Jack:** Alright so what do you what to talk about anyway?

He said while he sat on the concrete slab on the ground

**Kim:** I want to talk about…us

Jack jerked his head up to look at Kim

**Jack:** What?

**Kim:** See I knew it was going to be weird talking about us

**Jack:** Look Kim….I don't think it's weird it's just I don't want to ruin our friendship…..you know? But it won't hurt to give it a shot…

**Kim:** I really….

**Jack:** Yea if you really want to

**Kim:** I was going to say I really have…..a crush on you

_**Jack thinking:**_

I can't believe she said that she just said that she actually likes me that way I know what I have to do now

Jack got out of his thoughts and said

**Jack:** Kim?

**Kim:** Yeah?

When he got her attention he put one of his hands on her cheek and he kissed her and she kissed him back 3

**Jack:** I feel for you the same way

**Kim:** I do too

_**Awwwwwwww that's so sweet well that's the end but it's okay because there is going to be a lot more of chapters ahead well byezzz! :)**_


	3. Dogs gone Wild

Yupzzz I'm back again and this is what Kim and Kim's friends look like:

Kim wears clothes like this: 2010/01/13/guest-lecturer-the-glamourous-grad-student-returns-for-part-2/

Grace wears clothes like this: summer-teen-fashion-clothing/

Christina wears something like this: summer-teen-fashion-clothing/

Sam wears something like this: . 1116/z/Punk_Gothic_Emo_ _**Or **_ . __

there is going to be cussing flashbacks and hearts breaking and Jerry getting shocked all that stuff kk and something is going to happen that will blow your mind…..oh well here it goes: Kickin' It Jack's Curse

And a Jack and Kim Love Story (well I guess…..not any more…..I know it's so sad (sob sob)

Last Time:

When he got her attention he put one of his hands on her cheek and he kissed her and she kissed him back 3

Jack: I like you the same way

Kim: I do too

2 Months Later: At Kim's House on a Saturday night in the garage:

"You hepatized me with those big brown eyes…..but not now…..or ever….You cheated on me….and this is called…pay back…you can kiss my ass….you brown haired-brown eyed…..bitch!" Kim finished the song with a mic on the stand and a guitar

Kim: So how did I do Grace and Christina?

Grace: Ummm Kim?

Kim: Yea

Grace: We cannot play that in the talent show

Christina: You said dirty things!

Kim: What? Why?

Christina: Just because you want Jack back doesn't mean you have to say dirty things about her

Grace: And we would ruin his reputation

Kim: He cheated on me for Donna Tobin!

Sam: Maybe he was drunk or he wanted to do it with her…..

Kim looked at the girl on top of her dad's shelves for his tools and things

Kim: Get off and what do you mean?

Sam: Who cares about your dad's tool boxes and I have my reasons to know

She jumps off and lands on her feet like a cat in front of Kim

Kim: Shut up that's personal!

Sam: What your mom's files or Jack getting drunk with Donna

Kim: You don't need to know

She said as she crossed her arms around her tightly around her chest

Sam was circling her as her prey

Sam: It's Jack….. Is'nt it Kim

She whisper to make Kim uncomfortable

Kim: No

Sam: But isn't it weird that Jack made you go to the party….or should I say Donna Tobin's party

Kim: He didn't want to….Donna made him go

Sam: It doesn't sound like the truth…..is it Kim…..tell your friends…I'm sure they would love to know

Kim: I'm not telling them

Sam turned to face them and said

Sam: I used to be Jack's girlfriend but she stole him from me

Grace: Is that true?

Kim: That's so not true!

Sam: Yea it is!

Kim: No it's not!

Sam: Yes it is!

Kim: Will you please shut up!

Sam: Make me southern bitch!

Kim: You shouldn't have said that!

Christina: Will you guys drop it!

Kim: Fine

Sam: I will….but not right now…..know this Kim

She leaned in front of Kim's face to make Kim look at her

Sam: You're broken up with Jack….right?

Kim: Yea

Sam: So I guess me or Donna Tobin or at least…..anybody…..could take Jack away from you as taking candy from a baby

Kim: Oooooo (she said acting scared) I'm so scared

Sam: You should be (and she picked up her bag and said) I know more secrets about Jack than you know…. (She grins devilishly and said) The war has just begun (and she left by walking downs the street still smiling)

Christina: Okay?

Grace: What was that all about Kim?

Kim: I don't know

Christina: She said she knows….more secrets about Jack …..than you is that true Kim?

Kim: Yeah….it is…..

And she sat down on the concrete floor and put head in her hands

Grace and Christina got on both sides and rubbed her back

Grace: What did happen at the party Kim?

Kim: Well this is how it went

Flashback:

Jack: Wow this party is awesome

Kim: Yea and I can't believe she invited me

Jack: Yeah….I can't believe it either

Donna Tobin sees Kim and Jack

Donna Tobin: Hey guys is this party awesome or what?

Kim: This is the best party ever but Donna?

Donna Tobin: Yes Kim?

Kim: Where's the bathroom?

Donna Tobin: Your gonna have to go up on the third floor right hallway because football players stuffed the toilets with tolietpaper….sorry

Kim: It's okay (she turned to look at Jack) I'll be right back

Flashback over:

Christina: That's it?

Kim: Well in my point of view….so yea

Grace: What happened when you came back?

Kim: Well when I got back down stairs this is what I saw

Flashback:

I could'nt find Jack was worried he got hurt or kidnapped….but everyone was by this door in the basement listening to something

I pushed through the crowd of teenagers and I heard what I never wanted to hear

Through the door:

Donna Tobin: Kim's not good enough for you but I am…and if you don't do it with me…..you know what I'll do to your Kim

Jack: Fine…

Donna Tobin: You strip first

Jack: Fine…..this is only for Kim

Flashback over:

Kim was crying and she tried to say

Kim: I-Id-on't kn-ow why he did that

Grace: Were going to find out

Christina: What do you mean?

Grace: We are taking Kim to Jack's house for a start for Kim to feel better (they live right next to each other)

Kim: F-in-e I'll g-o (she said still stuttering and wiping her eyes) But I need to not show him I'm not crying over him and I need to change because I look like rebel

Over at Jack's House:

Jack: Sings and plays his guitar looks like this: / and his strap for it itm/new-Adjustable-guitar-bass-strap-leather-ends-flame-pattern-/1507158373 and stand looks like this: custom_mic_stand_and_other_ and a micro-phone that looks like this: . ?productId=11928525

Jerry: Plays the Jack's which looks like this: _ guitars-for-sale/55133/jackson-dk-electric-guitar-with-red-flames-floyd-rose-2/_

_Milton: Plays the keyboard which looks like this: __ /tyros2-yamahas-best-ever-music-workstation_

_Eddie: Plays the drums which looks like this: __ . _

Jerry: I know! I know! I know! Pick me!Please!

Jack: You have said the same song every time

Jerry: No I haven't

Jack: Taylor Swift's Fearless song is the same song and it's played by a girl any way!

Jerry: I thought we were talking about albums!

Jack: We can't play 15 songs in three minutes!

Jerry: We could if we tried!

Eddie: Stop fighting we'll just pick a song that a boy plays

Milton: Yeah seriously don't fight that you guys can't pick a song

Eddie: Hey Jack? How come you and the girl I can't say her name in your house don't see each other anymore?

Jack: We just had…..relationship issues…

Jerry: Yeah you did! That's for sure!

Milton: Jerry you might wanna stop…..

Eddie: You might not wanna do that…

Jerry: Oh Milton I'm just getting started…. Hey Jack you remember when Kim got pissed when you…

Jack got pissed so he grew his claws, his four fangs came out and his eyes became red as flames in a fire

And he pushed Jerry up to the garage wall

Jack: Don't speak of her (he said put in growls)

Jerry: I'm sorry man! Don't eat me!…oooooooo…..hey guys his eyes are red….and he has claws…and he has fangs…AWESOME!

Jack: I said never speak of her! (and he pushed him harder against the wall and the wall began to crack

Jerry: I'm sorry….I won't speak of her again…..I promise…

He dropped him to the floor really hard and turned to Milton and Eddie

Jack: What are you looking at? (he said with a growl)

Eddie: Nothing I'm going inside

Milton: (whistles and follows Eddie)

Jack calms down and realizes what happened and he sees Jerry

Jack: Jerry! You okay?

Jerry: Yeah….really Jerry really!

Jack: Sorry I think I got frustrated that Kim won't talk to me any more

Jerry: Maybe because you're dating Donna Tobin still

When Jerry just said that Donna Tobin came up in a cherry red convertible with her friends with her too and they walked up with her

Jerry: Speaking of the devil…

He said it loud enough for Jack to hear and Jack growled

Jerry: Sorry

Donna Tobin: Hey Jack

Jack: Hey Donna…..what are you doing here?

Donna Tobin: I was just checking on my werewolf boyfriend

Jerry: She knows! (He said as he jumped up)

Donna Tobin: Duh Dumbass! (and she grew fangs and pink eyes and long pink manicured claws and her friends grew fangs and different color eyes and their eyes matched their manicured claws)

Jerry: Woah!

Donna Tobin: Look who's coming around looking for a boyfriend (she said as she saw Kim, Grace and Christina and she made her fangs, pink eyes and claws go away just like that and her friends did the same)

Jack: Don't about her like that! (he said as he jerked his arm off around her shoulders)

Donna Tobin: Aw baby you need a hug

Jack: No I don't and I don't care if Kim is scared of me or not…I'm gonna tell her!

He ran down the sidewalk to meet Kim

Grace: Me and Christina will deal with her little bitches (and they punched them in the face without any time for them to transform and hit them in the ribs and threw them on the side walk and walked inside Jack's house)

Jack: Kim I have to tell you something

Kim: Yea I have to tell you something too

Donna Tobin turned into a full werewolf and she tripped Kim to fall back wards

Jack: Donna!

She growled at him like five feet away

He picked up Kim who like like (so confused)

Kim: Jack? What the hell is that!

Jack: I'll tell you later…Jerry take Kim inside

He said letting Kim lean on one of the garages wall

Jerry: I want to watch the fight! (He whined like a little baby)

Kim: Your gonna fight that thing?

Jack: You don't know what it is…..really is

Jack Thinking:

Did just see Kim Crawford with worriedness in her eyes? Weird…..what a second she…still has feelings for me…..wow….I'm gonna have to ask her about it later but now I got to beat her up and not touch Kim…..or anyone else I guess

Jack: Fine but Kim…..you might not want to see this…..

Kim: Yeah I do beat the hell out….

She could'nt finish her sentence before Jack stepped out on the drive way tilted his head all the way around and his ears grew pointed, his eyes turned red, he grew long claws and his fangs were sharper more than usual, and he has hair on his hands, arms, neck and his face looks like Scott's when he was a werewolf

Jack: Kim….I'm sorry for never telling you this….

Kim: (Silence)

He checked to make sure no one was looking at him from down the streets ahead so he jumped in the air and changed into a huge wolf like Jacob like this picture: _** 2009/11/look-at-werewolves-from-wolf-man-to-new.**__**html**_ (if you have'nt seen The Twilight Saga)

And he snarled and said

Jack: Don't touch her

Donna Tobin: Or what?

Jack: I'll kill you….

Donna Tobin: Awww baby you made me this way and you can't kill someone in your pack(she growled)

Jack: If it's for the human race I can

Donna Tobin:

And watches them circle around the drive way

Eddie runs in side with saying anything

He runs inside

Milton: Hey guys I found a song we could do….

He sees the two wolfs

Milton: Bye!

Grace and Christina walk out of the house

Grace: What's with the big…..

Christina: Puppies!

Grace: Christina their not puppies…..run!

And she pulled her back inside

Donna Tobin steps back a few feet and jumps at Kim

Jack: Kim! Watch out!


	4. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

HELLOS I'm back! I have been having problems with my account on Fanfiction haven't been on lately Kickin' It Jack and Kim's Love Story

Last Time:

Donna Tobin steps back a few feet and jumps at Kim

Jack: Kim!

And he ran as fast as he could and pushed Donna down on the concrete ground and saw Kim run to her house

Jack: I said don't touch her!(He snarled)

Donna Tobin: So if you kill me…my friends will tell the police you did it

Jack: They won't know….

Donna Tobin: What? (And looked back at the car and it was empty)

Jack: But I won't because you're a part of my pack and…..you can't kill one in your pack

Donna Tobin: Fine but I'll be watching you

Jack picked her up and threw her 20 feet away

Jack: Now get out of here….and don't touch her

Donna Tobin: I'll try not too but seriously I'll be watching

And she ran where her friends ran

Jack ran to Kim house and used his claws to climb up the brick wall by her bedroom window

Kim was on her bed reading

Jack: Kim?

Kim looked up and saw a brown dog standing there

Kim: What happened and why you are like…this!

She gestured to his brown fur, his claws, teeth, his pointed ears, and his tail

And he changed back to human form but he had long scratches down his chest from Donna Tobin so he hid them by crossing his arms over his chest

Jack: Look Kim I was going to tell you sooner or laterbut we had our….relationship problems…and I was trying to pick a song for the talent show this Friday and I had my problems being this!

And he threw his hands up

Kim: Yeah I know….(she notices the scratches) is that from that dog?

Jack: Yeah…but I'm fine Kim

Kim: Your not fine

Jack: But Kim

Kim: No buts come with me

Jack: Ugh

She lead him to her bathroom and got out band aids

Jack: Seriously Kim I'm gonna have like 50 band aids on the five scratches

Kim: It was in front of the thing I was going to get out…..this is what I'm talking about

And she pulled out a bag of a soft white flet (sorry don't know what it's called)

Jack: What is that?

Kim: Hold on

And she pulled out this liquid in a bottle (don't know what this is either) and a towel

Jack: What is that?

Kim: It's a towel dumbass what did you think it was?

Jack: No this and I'm not a dumbass!(he pointed to the liquid)

Kim: I was kidding

He laid down on his back on her bed and she squirted the liquid on his scratches

Jack: Ah that hurts

Kim: Sorry It's gonna help though

Jack: So….Kim?

Kim: What?

Jack: I was just wandering…..why were you so worried I was going to fight the "thing"? (He said in quotations)

Kim: Um well your my friend and friends care about each other

Jack: You did'nt sound like a friend when you said that earlier

Kim: Well…..

Jack: You still like me don't you?

Kim: No I don't! (she said and blushed)

Jack: Kim…. (he got up and put his hands on her shoulders)

Kim: Well…..yeah

Jack walked up to her and puts his hands on her neck

Jack: Nothing is going to happen to you…..I promise

Kim: I know your trying to help but how will you protect me?

Jack: Because one: I'm your best friend and two: I'll never….ever….let anyone hurt you and three: I can do this…

He made his eyes red, long claws, and fangs and he sat on her bed so he won't bite her

Kim: So I have a guard dog? (she said laughing)

Jack: Come Kim seriously

Kim: Okay…what do we do now?

Jack: We have to get your scent off of you

Kim: I have a scent?

Jack: Well yea to werewolves and wolfs

Kim: So how do they find me?

Jack: Well they track something down by sniffing something that has your scent on it…..or sniffing you

Kim: Okay I see now how do I get my scent off me

Jack: Well….we need to get you in the woods and we'll go from there

Kim: The woods are like 2 miles away how are we going to get there?

Jack: That is the fun part I was getting to

Kim glared at him

Jack: I promise it's going to be fun

5 minutes later: Kim Thinking:

Is he serious? He said I was going to ride on his back when he is a wolf that doesn't sound like fun when you think about it…..what if I fall off….or die….nice plan Jack.

Kim was out of her thoughts when Jack called her name from downstairs

Jack: Kim!

Kim: Yeah?

Jack: Come on….we have to hurry.

Kim ran down the stairs with extra clothes and a bag full of things she needed for the night and texted her mom and dad at work and said "I'm spending the night at Grace's house see you at 4pm tomorrow bye"

And Jack didn't have to text his mom because she was on a business trip

They walked into the Jack's house and saw Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace and Christina siting in the corner

Grace: Okay what happened out there! (she said jumping up)

Christina: And what was that thing?

Jack: Before you guys ask any more questions we have to leave…right now.

Everybody (at once): Why?

Jack: Because you guys are going to get hurt.

Jerry: So where are we going?

Christina: Yeah and I want one of those puppies.

Jack rasied his eyebrows at her remark

Kim: They were'nt puppies!

Grace: What were they then?

Jack: Werewolves Okay!

Everybody was stunned at his scream and turned to look at him

Jack: I'm sorry we just have to leave now!

Milton: You might want to calm down.

Eddie and Milton got up and stood next to Jack

Eddie: Jack you know what will happen.

Milton: Yeah Jack you could hurt someone

Jerry: Bro calm down

Grace: What is happening to him?

Kim: Yeah is he okay?

They lead him to the couch closest to him and Jerry (tried) to hold him down to the couch

Jack: Get off of me!

Jerry: Or what! Kim go find some duct tape!

Kim rolled her eyes and got duct tape and Jerry taped him down and stepped back to see his accomplishment

Jerry: It looks good right?

Grace: He looks like a monkey

Christina: He kind of looks like my mom's ex-boyfriend…

Everybody then looked at her after her remark

Christina: What he was a serial killer

Kim: Okay? Now we have to make him stop.

Eddie: Well how are we going to do that he has those powers and we don't.

Grace: What do you mean about "powers"…? Kim what does he mean?

Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all give each other looks and Kim turns to face Grace

Kim: You remember all those werewolf movies we used to watch?

Grace: Yeah what about them?

Kim took her to the kitchen

Kim (whisper): He is one of them.

Grace: Them? Who's them?

Kim: You know those big dogs outside earlier?

Grace: Yeah they almost killed us.

Kim: Well one was trying to kill us and the other was protecting us.

Grace: How do you know that?

Kim: Jack…he was the one protecting us…and he is a….

Grace intruppetted her

Grace: Wait. He is one of them?

She got up with a confused face and Kim got up right after and put a hand on her shoulder

Kim: Don't freak out he can control it promise.

Grace: You swear?

Kim: Swear.

Grace: Okay good we are not going to die.

Jerry came into the kitchen

Jerry: Jack is talking about getting us to the woods like now

Kim: I thought he was still a werewolf.

Jerry: Yeah he um…..changed back

Kim, Jerry and Grace ran back to the living room

Jack was still duct tapped to the couch

Grace: Shouldn't you let him go?

Jerry: No he would could kill me

Jack: Jerry if you don't let me go I'm going to kill you anyway!

Kim: Just let him go Jerry

Jerry: Like I said he can kill me!

Jack: I'll get out myself! (he grows his claws and starts to rip the pieces of duct tape keeping him stuck to the couch)

Grace: Kim, are you sure he can control his werewolf powers?

Milton: Well to my point of view he doesn't know what is happening because his stress and anger is getting the best of him

Eddie: Yeah and it looks like he is going to kill Jerry first

Jerry: What!

Grace: Wait Kim you said he can control it

Kim: I know but….I don't know he doesn't know what is happening

Grace: Well me and Christina are going to leave before we die come on Christina she walked out the door way

Christina: Coming (she skipped out the door way and closed the door after)

Kim: Great my two best friends are mad at me now

Eddie: Hey we are your friends too

Kim: Yeah but those are my friends that talk about boys and paint our nails at sleepovers!

Jack rips the last piece of duct tape holding him down and jumps up facing them

Jerry: Hey bro how's it going?

Jerry walks up to him

Jack: (Growls)

Jerry: Whoa man sorry {backs up}….man hug? {he said holding out his arms}

Jack takes his arms and throws him against the wall

Jerry: Ow

Jack turns to Kim, Milton and Eddie

Jack: Now which one of you should I kill first {Snarles}

Kim {whispers}: On go we run in different directions

Jack hears but pretends not to

Eddie: One

Milton: Two

Kim: Three

Jack {snarling}: Go

Kim runs upstairs, Milton runs outside in the front yard, and Eddie runs in the backyard

Jack runs after Kim


	5. Finally Falling

Here is the fourth chapter

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

Oh and right now Jack is only in wolf/human mode with the fangs, red eyes, claws, pointy ears, hair on the sides of his face, and he can talk to humans between growls and snarles.

Last time:

Jack takes his arms and throws him against the wall

Jerry: Ow

Jack turns around to Kim, Milton, and Eddie

Jack: Which one of you should I kill first?

Kim [whispers to Milton and Eddie]: On go we run in different directions

Jack hears but pretends not to

Eddie: One

Milton: Two

Kim: Three

Jack [snarling]: Go

Kim runs upstairs, Milton runs in the front yard and Eddie runs outside

Jack follows Kim

Kim: [Screaming]

Kim runs in Jack's room and looks the door and steps back

Jack {in the hallway and growling}: You really thought locking my door would help?

Kim stayed silent then she heard a scratching sound from outside of the door in minutes Jack had a whole the size of his head. Kim looked around his room for a way out but there wasn't….except for the window. She pulled the window open and looked down to see a hard pavement ground. She turned to see Jack's arm threw the hole and trying to open the door. Once he got it he threw the door across the room and it hit the wall. He walked inside and looked around.

Jack {snarling]: If I was a southern belle where would I hide? In the closet….

He smirked and pulled the closet door so hard he threw it against the wall and saw Kim siting in the closet corner.

Jack: Now would you like this to go fast or very slowly?

Kim [muttering]: Jack…I know you're in there but you can't control it can you just please realize it?

Jack: I guess the answer is slowly

He pulls her out of the closet and throws her to the floor

Kim: [starts to cry]

Jack holds her down by her wrists and makes his index finger claw long than the others. But then since he is not that angry any more he realizes what he has done.

Jack: God damn it!

He gets up and lets her go and sits on his bed

Kim wipes away her tears and gets up

Kim: Are you okay?

Jack: No… I almost killed you, Jerry, Milton and Eddie

Kim: Yeah but I know for a fact that wasn't you.

She said sitting next to him

Jack stood up and faced her

Jack: But Kim this thing is making me want to kill anyone who messes with me and every time I shift I get stronger, faster and there is a bigger chance you can get killed!

Milton, Eddie and Jerry run upstairs and they notice the damages

Jerry: Whoa bro

Milton: I guess he can't control himself

Eddie: Yeah he almost killed us

Jack: Look like what I said earlier we have to get out of here now

Kim: And why?

Jack: Because Donna and her friends could kill you guys as much as I can

Jerry: But where are they not going to find us? She knows were here

Jack: I know how Donna is so when she finds her friends she would come right back here and then the woods that are closet to this house.

Eddie: So were not going to the woods?

Jack: Of course not were going to the one she would least expect us to go

Kim: Where would that be?

Jack: Where Donna and her friends sleep when their werewolves and if they ever try to touch you guys I'll just fight them and you guys make a run for it.

Jerry: Sounds like a good plan but how are we going to make it there?

Jack: Milton you look up how far it is from here and what direction it is, Jerry and Eddie you guys look for dad's car and motorcycle keys. Me and Kim will pack clothes for you guys and me for tomorrow ok?

Jerry: Sure I'll look in the living room and kitchen

Eddie: And I'll look in the closets and bedrooms

Milton: And I'll look it up

Kim: I guess we should get started

20 minutes later:

They meet back up in the kitchen

Jack: Milton did you find how far it is?

Milton: Well it's North form here and it's pretty far

Eddie: How far?

Milton: 55 miles

Everyone: Wow

Jack: So who cares how long it is we can make it

Kim: With what our bikes and skateboards

Jack: With my dad's mustang and motorcycle

Jerry: We did find the keys

Jack: Well?

Jerry: What?

Jack: Give me the keys

Jerry: What if I want to drive?

Jack: No offense but I need someone who actually got their driver's license

Jerry [he said almost to tears…LOL]: Fine

Jerry gives him the keys

Jack: So, who can I trust to drive the mustang?

Eddie: I vote Milton

Jerry: I second

Jack: Here Milton

Milton: But I've only driven once and that was for the driver's test

Kim: Calm down Milton I'm sure you'll do fine

Jerry: So where are motorcycle and mustang?

Jack: My mom put it in a storage cell because since my dad left she didn't want to see them in her garage

Kim: Where is the storage cell anyway?

Jack: Down the street, we can ride our bikes and skateboards

They ride their bikes and skateboards down to the storage

Jack: Here it is storage 81

Kim: Do you even have a key?

Eddie: Yeah and won't your mom get mad if you broke these

Jack: Yeah my mom gave it to me if I were responsible enough to drive them

He opens the door and flips the lights on

Everyone: Whoa

What the mustang looks like - future-cars/first/2012-ford-mustang-boss-302 and the motorcycle looks like - .

Jerry: OMG can I marry this?

He laid on his stomach on the front on the car and hugged it and Milton and Eddie went to look at the inside of the car

Kim got a text from Grace that said

To Kim

Sorry for being such a bitch I should have listened to you. Where are you anyway? I want to help if you guys are going to get back at Donna

From Grace

Kim: Hey Jack?

Jack: Yup?

Kim: Grace sent me a text look

Jack walked over to her and looked over her shoulder

Kim: Well? Should I tell her were here?

Jack: Yeah Donna might get an idea she knows where we are so, tell her and she has to come to save her own life.

Kim: Got it

Kim sent her a text that says

To Grace

Where at the storage cell 81 a street down from Jack's house and if Donna knows where you live she might get an idea you know where we are and you have to come here because Donna possibly kill you. Get here as fast as you can.

From Kim

Kim: I sent her the message Jack, what now?

Jack: Did we bring your clothes and mine?

Kim: Yeah of course

Jack: Good I'll be sharing my clothes with Jerry, Milton and Eddie and you can share yours with Grace and Christina

Kim gets a text back from Grace

To Kim

I'm on my way and we are walking to the cell now.

From Grace

Grace: Kim? Kim! {She said while knocking}

Jerry: Grace is here?

Kim: Um yeah

Jerry: Oh shit

He straightens his clothes and flattens his hair

Kim rolls her eyes and went to go get the door and put her hand on the handle but before she turned it Jack put his hand on the handle over hers

Kim: Hey! Oh god…

Jack: What?

Jerry: You might want to look in the mirror

Jack took his hand off the handle and walked over to his mom's old mirror

Jack: Whoa

What he sees in the mirror - 2011_06_01_ {you have to scroll down a bit to see it and he is like six feet ten inches and he still has his pants on but his shirt ripped off}

Milton: Um I didn't see this coming

Jack: I guess were all on the same page

Eddie: I guess you have another appearance as a wolf…..man like

Jerry: I'm sorry Jack….but if I was a lesbian which I'm not I would date you

Jack: Yeah….that doesn't make me feel better!

Grace: Kim! Open up!

Kim opens the door

Grace: Finally what took so long?

Kim pointed to Jack

Grace: Wow

Christina: Who's that?

Kim pulls them away from the guys

Kim: That's Jack

Grace: How did he end up like this?

Kim: How am I supposed to know he just changed and he didn't even know!

Christina: Maybe he did drugs….

Kim: One he won't do that two why would he do that?

Jack is looking at himself in the mirror and sees her reflection talking to Grace and Christina

Jack: Hey Kim!

Kim [turns around]: What?

Jack [smoothly]: Do I look sexy?

Kim turns back to Grace and Christina

Christina: He is pretty hot

Grace: Yeah…in a weird way

Kim: But he is not!

Christina: Yes

Kim: No

Grace: Yes

Kim: No

Christina: Yes

Grace: Yes

Kim: Fine yes!

Everyone looks at her

Kim slaps her hands over her mouth

Kim: I did not just say that

Jack walks over to her

Jack: Not to be rude…..you just did

Jerry: If you guys are going out now….we have to make you guys a nickname!

Jack: I'm good guys let's go

Kim: How will you change back?

Jack: I'm good I'll put a shirt over me so you can't see my fur

Jack slips on a long sleeve shirt and slips on gloves for his hands and put on his helmet. What it looks like - .

Jack: Do I look good?

Kim: I can still see your fur

Kim notices a black leather jacket hanging on a old coat hanger

Kim: Where this

Kim picks it up and throws it to him and he tries it on

Jack: Alright let's go

Kim: Don't I need a helmet?

Jack: Oh yeah {he notices a girl helmet on the floor} use this.

What the helmet looks like -

Kim: You so owe after I take this off

Jack: Fine [throws Milton the keys] Milton take super good care of it

Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Grace and Christina got into the car and Milton rolled down the window and stuck his head out

Milton: Do I follow you Jack?

Jack: Yeah I know a shortcut

Kim opens the cell door and Jack goes out of the cell door slowly and Milton does the same. Kim closes the big cell door and hopes on the motorcycle

Jack: You really think I'm sexy don't you?

Kim closes his visor

Kim: Shut up and drive

Jack closes her visor

Jack: You blush when your lying….your lying….I love that you are an open book

KIM'S POV:

I could almost see his smirk though the helmet. My cheeks started blushing and I could feel my face getting entirely red. He started on the highway with Milton on his ass. And when he said "Hold on around my stomach" I could make out what he said and did it because I actually wanted to hold on to him and feel safe. I laid my head on his back and feel a slight breeze in my helmet. The thought I had when I dozed off was "I think I'm actually falling for Jack Anderson."


	6. Jump turns into the Worst

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

Last time:

Jack: You really think I'm sexy don't you?

Kim closes his visor

Kim: Shut up and drive

Jack closes her visor

Jack: You blush when you're lying….your lying….I love that you are an open book.

KIM'S POV:

I could almost see his smirk though the helmet. My cheeks started blushing and I could feel my face getting entirely red. He started on the highway with Milton on his ass. And when he said "Put your arms around my stomach" I couldn't barley hear what he since how fast he was going and the wind. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. I wonder if he still looked like a man like-wolf. I laid my head on his back and feel a slight breeze in my helmet. The thought I had when I dozed off was "I think I'm actually falling for Jack Anderson. And it is not because he is a werewolf. Because he is himself."

When I woke up Jack and Milton were still driving. But then I noticed we are on a dirt road in the woods. But it's not even a dirt road we are just driving thought plants and….poison ivy. I pulled my legs up a little closer to me but it's hard to hold onto someone on a motorcycle and ignore the poison ivy. Jack started to slow down a bit and pulled over to a big tree.

NO POV:

Jack turned around and pulled his visor up.

Jack: Something wrong?

Kim: I'm trying to ignore the poison ivy

Jack: You have jeans on your fine

Jack got off of the motorcycle and took off his helmet he looks normal

Kim: Well where are you going?

Kim got off and took her helmet off

Jack: Kim, it's 1:09 in the morning we should sleep here

Jack set the motorcycle up against the tree

Kim: Sleep where? There is nothing here except for plants, trees and rocks

Jack: I meant on the ground

Jack took off his gloves and set them on top of the motorcycle seat

Milton got out of the car and walked over to them.

Milton: Why did we stop?

Jack: It's 1:09 in the morning we should sleep here

Milton: Okay I'll go tell them

Milton told Grace, Jerry, Christina and Eddie

Kim: At least do we have blankets?

Jack: Let's check

Milton throws Jack the keys and he opens the trunk

Jack: Here are some sleeping bags

Kim: There are only three and their small that's not going to work

Jack: Here's a tent

Kim: Good that's better…..hey where did your dad get this stuff anyway?

Jack: Me and him used to go camping….where do you want to sleep?

Kim: I'll go ask Grace and Christina

Jack: Ok I'll ask Jerry, Eddie and Milton

KIM TALKING – light PINK

GRACE TALKING – light BLUE

CHRISTINA TALKING: light GREEN

Kim's POV:

"Where do you guys want to sleep?"

"Well Jerry was hitting on me in the car so I guess I can give him a chance at least."

"I think Eddie is cute so, can I share a sleeping bag with Eddie?"

Me and Grace stared at her in shock

"Sure Christina you go get a sleeping bag and ask Eddie if he wants to also"

"YES!"

Christina went to get a sleeping bag which made an awkward moment where am I going to sleep.

"So, where are you going to sleep?"

"I guess by myself"

"Kim come on I know you still like him…and it's not going to be like actually sleeping with him…you have clothes on…and we can't get drunk we don't have anything like beer or wine."

"I guess but what if he doesn't want to share a sleeping bag with me? I think I got poison ivy. What if my face swell up what if when I look like that he thinks I'm a monster?"

"Kim stop thinking of the if's just chill ok?"

"Yeah….BFF hug?

"Sure"

They give each other a hug and walk over to Jack and Jerry.

JACK'S POV:

JACK TALKING: RED

JERRY TALKING: Dark BLUE

MILTON TALKING: ORANGE

EDDIE TALKING: Dark GREEN

"So where do you guys want to sleep?"

"I'm sleeping with GRACE."

"You really do like her don't you."

"Well duh."

"Okay then Eddie what about you?"

"Christina is really hot so I want to share a sleeping bag with her."

"Okay go get a sleeping bag"

Eddie and Christina go get a sleeping bag at the same time so they get one together and lay it against a tree and sat there talking.

"Milton where do you want to sleep."

"Can I use the tent and blankets?"

"Sure go ahead."

Me and Jerry went to go talk to Kim and Grace and met in the middle right in front of the car

Grace: So, Jerry you want to share a sleeping bag?

Jerry: Huh?

Grace: You know, share a sleeping bag….with me.

Jerry's mouth looked like it fell to the ground

Jerry: Sure…what about that tree?

Grace: Let's go then

Jerry and Grace walked over to the tree and sat on the sleeping bag and Jack and Kim shared a look and then the sleeping bag then them then the bag then them

Jack: Since their we should…

He said pointing to Grace and Jerry and Eddie and Christina using one sleeping bag

Kim: We could but don't you think it would…..

Saying it would be weird to use one sleeping bag together

Jack: Yeah right….

Saying it would be weird

Kim: Maybe it wouldn't….

Saying maybe it wouldn't be weird

Jack: What if it does….

Saying it would be weird

Kim: Yeah we probably shouldn't….

Jack hesitated what he was going to say next and Kim bit her lip

Jack: I'll sleep on the hood of the car and use my jacket

Kim: But your going to get cold with only that…..I'll use my jacket and you use the sleeping bag

Jack: I'm not going to take any chances.

Kim: Please just use it

Jack: I'm not going to use it

Kim: Please Jack….use it

Jack: I think I have a blanket of my own

Kim: What do you mean?

Jack: You'll see.

KIM'S POV:

I think the birds in the sky and the squirrels in the huge trees could see his bright white teeth smile smirk. He took off his jacket then his shirt. I bit my lip and looked the other way. I was not going to stare at his six-pack. Wait a second….I didn't even know he had a six-pack. I guess when he looked like that man-like wolf form that is how he really looks except he looked like a wolf and he was like six feet tall. I turned back and he was like "Watch this." He used his powers to run back about 50 meters [I could barely see him through the trees and bushes] and started running. Like 20 feet in front of me he jumped. I noticed that Grace and Jerry were watching and Christina and Eddie were too. His jump was head straight towards me. I tried to move but it was like my legs were nailed and were screwed to the ground. I closed my eyes ready for me to fall and almost die or die. I felt me falling down colliding with his hands on the very top of my shoulders.

NO POV:

Kim: [Breathing Hard]

Jack: [Breathing hard]

Grace, Jerry, Christina, Eddie and Milton got up and walked over there

Grace: Omg are you okay Kim?

Kim: Yeah I think

{Jack still can't not talk to humans so he is just looking at them very slowly studying their faces.}

Christina: Can he even hear us?

Milton: No he can't that's one of the negative things about his powers

Kim: Well can someone get him off of me?

Jack noticed what he had to do so, he got off of her.

Jack tackled Jerry and took his phone.

Jerry: Hey that's the new IPhone four!

Jack started pressing the buttons to write notes and started typing

Kim: Will you shut it he is typing something

Milton: I think he knows we are trying to talk to him so he is using Jerry's phone.

Jerry: IPhone four does anybody listen!

Grace: I'm surprised he knows how to type with those claws

Christina: So he is a puppy?

Everybody: He is not a puppy!

Jack picked up the phone with his teeth and put it in front of Kim and sat in front of her and she noticed.

Kim: You guys look.

Everybody: What?

Kim: This is what he said

"_I'm sorry Kim I could've killed you. And there is one thing that's bad, I don't know how to change back because I have never jumped twenty feet in the air and know how to change back to my human self. I wanted to try something different of how to change but that didn't work. I'm going hunting I'll be back by morning don't worry. We will have more food if I call my pack. You might want to hide they might eat you._

_Hope you understand,_

_Jack _

_P.S. Kim I need to talk to you and I'll be fine. And please go to sleep and if you make a small noise my pack will hear it miles away" _

They looked up to see Jack running at full speed to a mountain.

Kim looked back at the message, gave the phone back to Jerry and walked over to Grace

Kim {whispered}: Grace?

Grace: Yeah?

Kim [close to tears]: I still like him…..

Grace: Are you okay?

Kim [wiping tears and stuttering]: I-I just ho-pe he com-es back….with-out being hurt…..

Grace: It's ok Kim…he'll come back

Grace opens her arms and her and Grace have along hug. Grace gave Christina, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton a worried look.

Hello to my readers just so you know I was crying in my head. But seriously it's sad about that last part so sad . Plus I want put that one part about talking about one sleeping bag and it's from the episode Dude Where's My Sword. These chapters are easy to write because these are my ideas so please read and review!


	7. In a disguise

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

AND they are in high schools so new characters are coming that are in high school

Last time:

Jack picked up the phone with his teeth and put it in front of Kim and sat in front of her and she noticed.

Kim: You guys look.

Everybody: What?

Kim: This is what he said

"I'm sorry Kim I could've killed you. And there is one thing that's bad, I don't know how to change back because I have never jumped twenty feet in the air and know how to change back to my human self. I wanted to try something different of how to change but that didn't work. I'm going hunting. I'll be back by morning don't worry. We will have more food if I call my pack. You might want to hide they might eat you.

Hope you understand,

Jack

P.S. Kim I need to talk to you and I'll be fine. And please go to sleep and if you make a small noise my pack will hear it miles away."

They looked up to see Jack running at full speed to a mountain.

Kim looked back at the message, gave the phone back to Jerry and walked over to Grace

Kim {whispered}: Grace?

Grace: Yeah?

Kim [close to tears]: I still like him…..

Grace: Are you okay?

Kim [wiping tears and stuttering]: I-I just ho-pe he com-es back….with-out being hurt…..

Grace: It's ok Kim…he'll come back

Grace opens her arms and her and Grace have along hug. Grace gave Christina, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton a worried look.

1 hour later:

KIM'S POV:

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in the sleeping bag. I had nightmares where people made me watch Jack die. These people used a knife and ripped him open. Several times I woke up screaming. Grace said I was making a whimpering and crying sound in my sleep. I have no clue why I'm sad he left. Like, He can come back. I am going to go look for him. I got out of the dang sleeping bag and ran to the mountain.

I went the direction he went. I made it to a cliff where you saw a huge lake. I think it's really pretty. I saw the full moons reflection and looked up at it. I guess the moon is pretty too. I've never thought about before. [Wolf Howl]. Wait a second! Was that Jack? I ran in the direction the howl came from. Then I heard talking. I slowed down and hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"Where is he, he should be here by now."

"I guess were on the same page, I want him here too."

Somehow I became very jealous of this girl.

"Looks like someone has a crush."

"Shut it would you."

"Just because you like him doesn't mean you have to be like that."

"You should just tell him already."

"What if he just says no and leaves me like a bunch of shit!"

I peeked to see what they look like and it was easy to see them by the huge fire they built.

One guy looked a nerd by the looks of him. He has red hair, round corn rimmed glasses, jeans, and an old t-shirt that says Super man with him flying in the sky. [His picture is on my profile]. One guy had hair slicked up to make a Mo hawk by something like gel, looked like the bad boy type and like the class clown, had jean sagging, an old black t-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket.[His picture is on my profile].Another guy looked like the outsider. Like the one at school who doesn't talk to anyone and sits at the back of the class. He has light blue jeans a green plain shirt, a black hoodie, a face that says he is a sweet guy and doesn't want to stand out in any situation…..and looks like a loner. [His picture is on my profile] .The girl…well he has black skinny skinny jeans, A white tight shirt, dark red lipstick, earrings, and long wavy hair, perfect skin….slut is written all over her face. [Her picture is on my profile]

My phone started ringing. I was trying to shut it off but I dropped it in a hole in the tree

"Hey do you guys here that?"

"Of course dumbass were werewolves."

"Well let's find it."

I know I should be running but they would get me anyway. And wait a second….their werewolves! OMG OMG OMG!

"Come out come out where ever you are."

"Hey Erica, sing that dumb song to get them scared."

"This is going to be fun to watch."

"Shut it nerd."

She clears her throat.

"You go out in the woods today. You're sure of a big surprise. If you go out in the woods today. You'd better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain, because Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic."

I heard her on the other side of the tree. I moved a little and she jumped out at me and I fell over on my ass. Great. I'm humiliated and embarrassed in front of the slut.

Erica: Hey Damien we got fresh bitch meat!

She laughed right at face…

"I'll tell you who's a bitch!"

But I just said that inside my head so no one else heard me.

I felt my face getting red.

The guy called Damien walked over and laughed.

Damien: We should show this to Toby this is hilarious.

I scrambled to my feet.

"Who's Toby?"

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to a tree closer to the bonfire.

Damien: Yeah he acts like the alpha. I'm the ALPHA! Wait why am I telling you this?"

He slapped me and I felt his claws go lightly my skin….and my cheek started bleeding

Damien: Hand me that rope.

Erica: Fine.

Damien turned to me. And made stand and straight up against the tree

Damien: You better not move or you'll regret it.

I stayed in my place because their werewolves, they could kill me but they want me to a show to this Toby guy like, I'm a freak show. He tied the rope all the way around the tree with me tied to it. He tore off a piece and tied it around my wrists.

Damien: Just in case you get any ideas.

I stood there what felt like hours. My cheek stopped bleeding that I can tell but it still hurts. My phone is still in the hole. Hopefully Toby will let me go. He sounds nice. Taking over the pack. Then I hear running but faster and there feet sounded harder.

A wolf ran in and stopped in front of the bonfire. Looks like this-

Damien: Finale! What to you so long

Erica: What took you so long?

The wolf shifted into his human self. I got a good look at him [from the fire light] when he looked at all their faces. [His photo is on my profile].

Toby: I had to kill someone

And he laughed at it and everyone else did to

Damien: Who'd you kill?

Toby: Just one of their pack members not a big deal.

I hate him after that comment. Killing someone and it's no big deal! That's like saying taking someone life away for doing something in a wolf form.

They kept on laughing.

"Hey, smart ass!"

Toby turned around.

Toby: Why is there a girl tied to a tree?

I guess he couldn't see me in the light of the fire sense I am turned the other way. He used my voice as what gender I am….How smart

Erica: All Damien's idea!

Damien: No it wasn't!

Toby: Shut it!

They shuddered and stepped back.

That's weird….it's like their afraid of him or something.

Toby walked over to me and was like five feet in front of me

Toby: ED!

The nerdy looking kid came over

Ed: Yes Sir?

Toby: Give her a shot to see if she's a werewolf

Ed: Yes sir

Ed ran to the bonfire and got a little white box and came back.

Erica: We checked, she couldn't even be a werewolf if she wanted to!

Damien: And, you're the Alpha of this pack you should know then to stick a needle in her!

Toby looked at them

Toby: I said shut it!

He cleaned the needle with a white towel. He pulled my jacket sleeve and my shirt sleeve up to my arm. He put that liquid over the spot so I can barely feel the needle going my skin. He stuck the needle in my arm and pulled it out and walked over to show Toby. Toby looked at it. [It-being my BLOOD]

Toby: How do we figure out if she is or not?

Ed: I could test it and it would be….

Toby looked at him

Toby: Let me rephrase that…. Let's. Make. It. Shorter…Than a decade!

Ed: Sorry sir

Toby: Is there another way?

Ed: You could taste yourself.

YUCK!

Toby: Or you can try it.

Ed: I don't know what the difference is.

Toby: I'll do it baby.

He put the needle like an inch from his mouth. I wish I could stab\make him choke on that thing in his mouth. And squirted my blood in his throat. BARF. He tasted and swallowed it.

Ed: Is she a werewolf?

Toby: Not even close.

Toby walked over to me, started to untie the rope over my chest, looked at Erica and Damien

Toby: You could've gone hunting!

Erica: We did!

Toby: I'm talking about animals not a girl.

Damien and Erica: Sorry.

Toby: Go hunting and don't comeback till you have have two bears!

Erica: Fine!

Damien: Ugh

She jumped up in the air and turned into a gray and white wolf. Damien jumped up and changed into a full black wolf…..of course

Toby: Will you go with them!

Will [Lonely boy] got up and jumped and changed into a light/dark brown werewolf. And they ran off into the deep dark part of the woods.

Toby: Ed go with them go get a break.

Ed jumped up in the air and change into a gray and white wolf.

I looked back at Toby. He was a little cute, but Jack was much hotter. OMG Did I really think that? UGH. I looked at him and was still trying to untie the rope.

Toby: Ugh I hate this

He grew his claws and started breaking the rope.

Toby: So where did you come from?

I got startled by his voice sounding sweet. He looked at me but I didn't see his eyes.

Me: Um I am camping here.

Toby: Well, it must suck meet these people who can do these powers.

Me: What do you mean powers?

Toby: People who can shift….into monsters.

Me: Why are they monsters?

Toby: They kill people…I almost killed my friend once.

Me: Is he a werewolf too?

Toby: Nah he knows about me though…..and this girl.

Me: Girl?

Toby: Yeah were in a ruff situation and it never gets better.

Me: How?

Toby: Like one thing after another…like in a story…..there are never any answers…only questions.

Me: Like in till the end? Everything is resolved.

Toby: But even stories…in the end they still have questions…..sometimes….it's funny how life works.

He smirked for the first time since he got here. I smiled too. He got done cutting the rope off of me and cut the one on my wrists really fast. I rubbed my wrists. I saw him going to the bonfire. I stopped him by his arm. He turned around.

Me: Thanks. For letting me go.

Toby: No problem.

He looked me in the eyes. He had big brown chocolate eyes. Wait. I know those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

Me: Jack?

Jack: Kim?

Thanks for all of you guys reading and since I'm writing new chapter's everyday I'm going to slow down and do it like four times a week starting now. And here is what Jack's pack of werewolves look like -[ON MY PROFILE].ERICA-LOOK'S LIKE LEAH'S WOLF-GRAY AND WHITE-ED AND ERICA ARE RELATED-ED-LOOK'S LIKE EMBRY'S WOLF-WILL-LOOK'S LIKE SETH'S WOLF-DAMIEN-LOOK'S LIKE SAM'S WOLF-NOTE: THESE PEOPLE IN MY STORY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT-THEY JUST LOOK LIKE THEIR WOLF'S-AND JUST BECAUSE DAMIEN'S WOLF IS THE ALPHA IN TWILIGHT DOES'NT MEAN HE IS IN THIS STORY-MORE WOLVES ARE COMING IN TO THIS STORY SO PLEASE READ. AND DON'T JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE LAST FEW LINES THAT RUINS IT. Thnx for reading I capitalized that part because it is important. And remember this is what Jack looks like in wolf form-[ON MY PROFILE].


	8. Love is a strong word

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

Last Time:

He smirked for the first time since he got here. I smiled too. He got done cutting the rope off of me and cut the one on my wrists really fast. I rubbed my wrists. I saw him going to the bonfire. I stopped him by his arm. He turned around.

Me: Thanks. For letting me go.

Toby: No problem.

He looked me in the eyes. He had big brown chocolate eyes. Wait. I know those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

Me: Jack?

Jack: Kim? What are you doing here?

Kim: What are you doing in a different body?

Jack: Look I have a power where if I….kill….somebody I can look like them and know everything about them.

Kim: Oh….sorry I came into the woods to find you…

She looked at the ground.

Jack pulled her into a hug and put this chin on her head. And Kim began sobbing.

Jack [soothingly]: Why are you crying?

Kim [between sobs]: I thought you died.

Jack [soothingly]: Let's go to the fire.

They got out of the hug and went to the fire, they sat on a log.

Kim: Okay I'm good now.

Jack: Are you for sure?

Kim: Yeah.

Jack looked up at the sky and sat down on the ground and laid his head on the log.

Jack: There's the big dipper.

Kim does the same.

Kim: There is the little dipper.

Kim started shaking and gets up halfway to sit on her butt

Jack: Are you cold?

Kim: Yeah the fire is dyeing down.

Jack gets up halfway and takes off his jacket

Kim: No I don't need that.

Jack pulled the jacket over her head with his hands on her shoulders.

Jack: Of course you do.

They kissed3. 30 seconds. They broke apart.

Jack: I'm going to get some fire wood

Jack got up and went to get fire wood.

JACK'S POV:

I have found a couple pieces of fire wood. I have tried to stay as close as possible to Kim. Then I saw Derek. Derek changed back to his human size. I hate his damn smirk.

"Well how has your horrible life been doing?"

He messed up my hair and I caught his wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Or what?"

"I'll hurt you so badly."

"I'm the one that bit you okay? Don't even try to hurt me."

"Or what?"

"I'll give you a scar that will last a long time."

I let go of his hand.

"Just leave won't you?"

"I will. But if you ever try to leave my pack. You'll regret it."

Derek ran off. What an ass. I grabbed a couple more sticks and walked back to the fire.

NO POV:

Kim: Why did you kill that Toby guy anyway?

Jack threw some sticks in the fire. The fire blew up into the sky.

Jack: Well, he was on a different pack.

He laid down on his back and his head laid on the log.

Kim: What pack?

Jack: The pack I'm on doesn't know. He was in the middle of the woods. And I killed him but he just let me.

Kim: Did he even try to kill you?

Jack: No….but we have to kill this pack because they are killing people at Seaford.

Kim: Did they kill that fourteen year old girl in that old alley?

Jack: Yeah, me, Damien and Erica got there before the police and there were werewolf prints on the ground from her blood.

Kim: Yuck

[Wolf Howl]

Kim: Was that someone from your pack?

Jack: I don't have a pack.

Kim: But you said it in that message.

Jack: Yes I did Damien, Erica, Ed, and Will think I should be the alpha.

Kim: Oh…Was that one of them?

Jack: No. We should go to bed.

Kim looked around the woods

Jack: You're scared aren't you?

Kim bit her lip.

Kim: No

Jack lays on his said and opens up his arms

Jack: Come on Kim.

Kim: Okay fine.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest.

NEXT MORNING:

JACK'S POV:

I rubbed my eyes. The sun is rising. The fire is out. I looked at Kim. She was cuddled…into my chest. Never thought Kim Crawford would be cuddled in my chest anytime soon. I slowly got up and stretched. I picked Kim up. Her hair was hanging down from my left arm. And her legs swung every time I took a step . I wonder what she is dreaming about.

KIM'S POV:

I am dying. This can't be true. I am sleeping next to Jack. I can't move. I'm like a rag doll. I feel worthless, lonely and heartless. Someone picks me up. They feel strong and fearless. My legs are swings like veins in a jungle. My hair is a bunch of snakes biting my head. But then the person laid me down. Wiped the blood off my forehead and kissed my head. They slammed the coffin door. I am alone in the darkness. I started crying. I heard my name being called. There is someone in my coffin. They hovered over me.

Mouth full of blood. Their blood splashed all over my face. Knife in one hand spiders in the other. They let the spiders go. Letting them crawl all over my body. They pointed the knife at my mouth. They shoved the knife through my throat. The spiders crawled in my mouth. They bit me making me die. I screamed.

NO POV:

Jack: Kim! Kim!

Jack shakes her shoulders.

Kim: [screaming]

Jack: Kim?

Kim notices it was all a nightmare. Kim gets up [halfway]from the ground and hugs Jack.

Jack: Are you okay?

Kim: No I had a nightmare.

They let go of each other.

Jack: Are you ok now?

Kim: Yeah…but all the dreams are something about dying…..and you.

Jack: Why would I be in your nightmares?

Kim: Maybe you have something to do with them.

They both stood up

Jack: If I am which I'm not I don't know how I would be doing it.

Kim: We should just forget about it.

Jack: Well I thought we go a faster way.

Kim: Please don't tell me it has something to do about you being a wolf.

Jack [scoffs]: No…

They're both silent

Jack: Yes

Kim: I'm not riding on your back!

Jack: Come on it could be fun.

Kim: No

Jack: Please.

Jack gives her the puppy face.

Kim: Alright fine!

Jack: Yes. Step back.

Kim ran behind a tree. Jack jumped changing into a wolf. Kim came out behind the tree.

KIM'S POV:

I walked up to him on his right side. He was the size of a horse. Wow. He nudged his head over to me and I scratched it. He laid down on his stomach. I got on like halfway between his head and his butt. It would be easier with a horse saddle. He slowly got up. I almost fell off but I grabbed, his neck wrapping my two arms around his neck. Next I crossed my feet under his stomach. Even in wolf form he can still have his smirk.

He started pretty slow. Not jumping over any old sticks and branches. Walking around them. I scooted up where I reach his ear. "Go faster" I whispered. He stopped for me to adjust. I got back in between his head and butt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs under his stomach.

He started running. Jumping over anything that was short enough for him to jump. Old sticks, branches, families of raccoons. Then we slowed down. I went to his ear. "Why did you slow down?" He made a "sh" sound. He walked behind an old tree. I slid slowly down after him and made my way to his head. I looked at the trees trying to see if I remember them. Jack peeked his head out of behind the tree and I did the same. He lightly grabbed my hand with his teeth. He made all my other fingers go down and my index finger point. Like 20 feet ahead. I saw red eyes watching us. Then another, then another, then another pair.

Jack scooted me behind him. He walked out leaving me behind this stupid tree. I saw a black wolf walk out. Huge. Must be the Alpha. Then a smaller black wolf but he seemed as mean as the alpha. And then a gray and white walked out. That's Erica. One more walked out. He has light/brown hair but that doesn't look like Will. They started speaking to each other but I couldn't make out what their saying.

JUST WEREWOLVES SPEAKING:

Jack [growling]: Derek!

Derek: Nice to see you too.

Erica: Why you so sad?

Jack: Shut it Erica.

Derek: Why are you so mad?

Jack: You keep changing people into werewolves!

Derek: Well let's ask how my other werewolves been doing. Isaac?

Isaac: Yeah it's fine

Derek: Erica?

Erica: Very transformative {Shows teeth and growls at Jack}

Derek: And I know about your power.

Jack: What power?

Derek: When you kill somebody you can take everything they know and you can look like them.

Jack: Who told you that?

Derek [smirking]: Damien.

Jack growls at Damien.

Derek: Are you with the pack? Or not?

Jack: I'll come back here next Saturday.

Derek: Good. Go.

Derek, Erica, Isaac and Damien leave.

Jack walks back to Kim and nudges her hand with his nose.

KIM'S POV:

I scratch his head and get on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs under his stomach. Jack started walking then running. He didn't go in the direction the camp is at he went the direction are homes are. He went through backyards with making any noise. We got to my front porch.

"I'll tell them we just went home okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He started walking away.

_I grabbed his arm. It started raining on us. He turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He held me up so I am not touching the ground. [PICTURE ON MY PROFILE]We break apart. Watching the rain fall. Were in the same position. We look at each other._

_"I think I should be making the first moves for now on."_

_We both laugh._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_We kiss again. 3._


	9. Heart in the Middle

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

Last Time:

KIM'S POV:

I scratch his head and get on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs under his stomach. Jack started walking then running. He didn't go in the direction the camp is at he went the direction are homes are. He went through backyards with making any noise. He changes back. We got to my front porch.

"I'll tell them we just went home okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He started walking away.

I grabbed his arm. It started raining on us. He turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He held me up so I am not touching the ground. [PICTURE ON MY PROFILE]We break apart. Watching the rain fall. Were in the same position. We look at each other.

"I think I should be making the first moves for now on."

We both laugh.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

We kiss again.

3.

We brake apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jack."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs to his house. I unlock the door with my key and close it. I yell for my mom and dad. Not home. Great. They're still at work. I ran up the steps. And check the clock in my room. 6:45pm. Ugh. I'm so tired. I walk out on my balcony and feel the nice wind blowing the rain. I look out at the horizon disappearing under the trees.

The woods. My phone still in that dumb hole. Sigh. I get my clothes out for tomorrow and accessories. I change into my comfy pj's and climb into bed. I set my alarm clock to 5:00. Let's see what tomorrow brings.

NEXT MORNING:

JACK'S POV:

I heard the alarm clock. I slammed the clock button. I heard something getting crushed. I looked at the clock. Damn it. Stupid powers. I slip out of bed and wipe my eyes. I get dressed. [What he is wearing is on my profile.] I slip on my backpack and shoes. I walked down the steps and see a note on table.

Jack,

I'm sorry I have another business trip. I stopped by the house last night to get ready and your friend Jerry came and left the keys to dad's car and motorcycle. Well, I don't want to know why you used them. You are old enough to take care of yourself so take the keys. They are in the drawer by the sink. Make good choices.

Love, Mom

Is this a joke? She never have let me even near that car and motorcycle. I walked over to the drawer and pulled it out show the keys. I picked them up. I guess she is serious in the note. Which one….car. I put the motorcycle keys back in the drawer, get my hoodie and run outside. Damn. There's the car.

I slip in the driver's seat and sit my bag in the back seats. I put the key in the slot [don't know what it's called] and start it. I pull out of the drive way and turn right. I stop in front of Kim's house. She walked outside closing and locking the door behind her. She turned around. [What she's wearing is on my profile].Every time I see her it's like me meet all over again. She walked down to the car and knocked on my window.

NO POV:

Jack rolls down the window.

Jack: Yes?

Kim: I thought your mom would never let you drive this.

Jack: She changed her mind. Anyway you need a lift?

Kim bites her lip

Kim: Sure

She goes around the front of the car, opens the passenger seat door and sits and closes the door behind her. Jack starts to make his way to school.

Kim: You're a really good driver.

Kim puts on her seat belt.

Jack: My dad left me play around with the car when it wasn't on when I was little.

Kim: It sounds like your dad was really nice why did he leave?

Jack: I don't know my mom doesn't like to talk about it.

Kim: Oh sorry.

Jack: It's alright.

They hear someone screaming Jack's name.

Kim: Who is that?

Jack: I have no idea.

Jack pulls over to the side of the street. And two girls walk up to his side of the car. Jack rolls down the window.

Jack: Yes?

Kim [mutters]: Omg.

Ashley: Well we are wondering if we could get a ride to school in your car.

Stephanie: And be your girlfriend.

Ashley: I was getting to that. So?

Jack: Well I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend.

Kim: What?

Ashley: What? But no one rejects me!

Stephanie: Yeah seriously no one rejects her!

Jack: I'm sorry but….I just did. Have a nice day ladies.

Jack rolls up the window and starts heading to school.

Kim: What was that all about?

Jack: What I really do have a girlfriend.

Kim: Who is she?

Jack kisses Kim at a red light.

Jack: It's you Kim.

The light turns green.

Kim: I'm sorry.

Jack: It's alright if you're not ready so am I.

Kim: I am I thought you said it to those girls so they would back off.

Jack: Really?

Kim: Well yeah you know those girls right?

Jack: If you mean all the girls in our grade flirting with me…..then yes I think they're in our grade.

Kim laughs

Kim: So pretty much every girl in our grade flirts with you?

Jack: Well some think [Jack clears his throat and makes a high pitched girly voice] "He likes me in all but he should flirt with me if he likes me so much."

They laugh.

Kim: So why do you reject them?

Jack: Because not one of them are you.

Kim blushes.

Kim: That's so sweet….but I feel bad for them.

Jack: Come on all the girls I reject find some guy…..all the guys flirt with you."

KIM'S POV:

Jack turns on the radio with his face speech less. I stay silent. I feel so bad, yes all the guys flirt with me but I nearly flirt with them back. When Jack and me flirt some girls give me the evil eye in class. But Jack is the only guy I actually like flirting with. I rest my head on my hand. I look outside the window. A song starts playing….I know this song but I don't remember the words. A set of drums start and guitars play and the singer starts.

Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid

You're never satisfied

Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just

A cannibal

And I'm afraid

I won't get out alive

I won't sleep tonight

Oh oh

I want some

More

Oh oh

What are you waiting for

Take a bite of

My heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some

More

Oh oh

What are you waiting for

What are you waiting for

Say goodbye to my heart

Tonight

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's getting heavy

And I wanna run

And hide

I wanna run and hide

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

And I won't be

Denied by you

The animal inside of you

The song cuts off by Jack turning the car off. His face stays emotion less looking at the front door of school. Some guys up there are who flirt with me and some girls who flirt with Jack. Some people notice us two in this nice car that some of the popular guys can't afford. The girls are whispering to their friends and the guy's faces are shocked. Jack looks at me.

"Do you want to get out first?"

"I guess."

I look back at him. Face expression less. I slowly get out of the car and look at the other students faces. I slam the door and start walking. I hear his door slam. I stop in front of the car. He turns off the car and walks behind me over to my right side. He slings his backpack on his right shoulder. We stand there hesitating. I look down at our hands. I put my right hand into his left and he looks at me.

"I thought you aren't ready."

"I changed my mind."

I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

We walked up to the steps. Some people are watching and staring. We walked up the steps to the front door. Jack opens the door for me like a gentle man. A bitch walked in front of me and acted like I wasn't even here. The same girl who was flirting with Jack like ten minutes ago. Now she's trying to flirt with him again. Great. I can't help to feel jealous. Jack started walking and I walked behind him.

NO POV:

Ashley: Hey Jack.

Jack: Hi?

Ashley: I was wondering if you would come with me to prom in April.

Jack: Well, Ashley the thing is I just said no to you like 12 minutes ago, I'm a junior and I have a girlfriend.

Ashley: Well I don't see her and I don't take no for an answer.

Kim came out behind Jack.

Jack: Excuse me Ashley we have to get to class.

They step sided Ashley and walked to their lockers. People watched them walk the halls. Some were whispering and giggling. And some were to shocked to even speak.

Kim: I can't believe she tried to ask you out again.

Jack: I can't believe you didn't punch her in the face.

They opened their lockers and got their school supplies they need for first period.

Kim: If it didn't have to go on my permanent record I would've.

Grace and Christina run to Kim

Christina: Kim there is a big problem.

Kim: Is your mom's boyfriend a serial killer again?

Christina: No…..maybe.

Grace: Kim it's worse than that.

Kim: Well what is it?

Grace (whispering): Donna is saying stuff about you.

Kim: So like I ever cared.

Christina: Yeah but people are actually agreeing with her this time.

Kim: Well what is she saying about me?

Grace: She calling you all these different kinds of things.

Christina: Like a slut, a bitch, boyfriend stealer, and a dumbass.

Kim: I'm gonna kick her…

Jack laid his hand on her shoulder.

Jack: Kim just ignore it.

Kim: I can't ignore it what if people start calling me that stuff.

Jack: Let's just go to class ok?

Kim: Alright.

Grace: We'll see you at lunch.

Kim: Bye

Grace and Christina go to their classes. Kim gets her binder and purse. Jack gets his backpack.

Kim: Hopefully no one will notice me.

She closes her locker.

Jack: I doubt that.

He closes his locker and they walk down the hall to first period.

Kim: Why?

Jack: The it-girl dating the amateur karate kid who skate boards.

Kim: Oh please I'm not the it-girl and you're not an amateur karate kid who skate boards.

Jack: Another thing a doubt.

Kim: So Donna is probably the it-girl more than me.

Jack: The kids in glee club beg you to be in their class.

The bell rings and they rush to class. When the walk into the class room, the last two seats are in the back of the class. They get out their note books and start on the lesson.

JACK'S POV:

I get out my notebook and pen and listen to our boring teacher. Man I hate Math. I look around the class room trying to find something more interesting than math. Something catches my eye. Kim is drawing but she's not even looking at the notebook. I look at the pictures.

In the upper left corner there is a head of a werewolf that looks kind like me when I'm in werewolf form. The upper right corner has a wolf looking at something. It has mountains and trees. The wolf also has stuff on his face and left ear. The lower left corner has a full body of a wolf siting, looking at the ground. That wolf looks like Damien. The lower right corner has a wolf head growling at something. It is brownish hair, bigger than me and has his hair spiking up on his back. The last picture in the middle of the page has JA+KC in a heart. {ALL THE PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE. Except for the middle one}.

I just looked at it middle picture smiling. Kim noticed me looking at her notebook. She looked down at it. I guess she thought she was writing a note that says "Math test on Friday" and some equations. Shit. Damn equations. I look up at the board; write the equations and the note. I notice two coco brown eyes looking at me. I look at Kim and she is smiling too. I'm glad she thinks the same way about the picture.

I just noticed that if you switch the K and C it would spell JACK than JA+KC. Oh and if no one got the picture it means Jack Anderson + Kim Crawford in a heart.


	10. Million Pieces

Kickin' It

Jack's Curse

Last Time:

I just looked at it middle picture smiling. Kim noticed me looking at her notebook. She looked down at it. I guess she thought she was writing a note that says "Math test on Friday" and some equations. Shit. I look up at the board; write the equations and the note. I notice two coco brown eyes looking at me. I look at Kim and she is smiling too. I'm glad she thinks the same way about the picture.

KIM'S POV:

We are both smiling at each other. Then the class got silent and I looked at Mr. Calvin. Whose face looks like a mutated tomato.

"Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford!"

Everyone starts laughing and giggling. Even Jerry is laughing at us from the front seat next to Mr. Calvin's desk.

"Yes Mr. Calvin?" I ask.

"Yes Sir?" Jack scoffs. But only loud enough for me to hear.

"Would you like to share something with the class Anderson?"

"No Mr. Calvin."

"Well then your study partner is Kim. Hopefully she can get your grade up to at least a C-!"

Everyone starts laughing again. Jerry didn't seem to laugh because his grade isn't even close to a D-. I look at Jack. His face is expression less. He looks own at his notebook. I feel bad for him. Mr. Calvin is such an ass.

"Back to what I was saying." He gives Jack a look and turns back to the class. "Start studying for the test. I'll come around if you need any help." He goes back to his desk and starts a timer for 30 min.

I turn to Jack. His face is reading less. He gets out his math book and starts reading the studying guide to the math test. I get out my math book and go to the same page. After 30 min we stop and pack our things. The bell rings. Jack is the first one out.

The next couple of classes he doesn't speak a word only to the teachers. He doesn't even look me in the eyes. At lunch I don't see him anywhere. I get my lunch. No more velvet cake. Damn it. I get an apple and walk over to where Grace and Christina are sitting.

NO POV:

Kim: So has Donna been saying anything else more negative than before.

Kim sits down.

Grace: Yeah, but now it's about Jack and your relationship.

Grace smacks her gum. [LOL]

Kim [stuttering]: What- but- I don't have a relationship with him.

Christina: I'm sorry Kim but everyone else thinks it's true.

Kim: What did she say about our relationship?

Grace: She says you dumped him and he is all sad and acting emo.

She smacks her gum again.

Kim: That so did not happen he is sad because Mr. Calvin embarrassed him.

Christina: That's not surprising.

Kim: Do you guys know where he is?

Grace: I haven't heard anything about that in Donna's lousy stories.

Jerry walks to their table and sits down.

Kim: Do you know where Jack is?

Jerry [eating an orange]: I just saw him in the janitor's closet

Kim: I'm going to go talk to him.

Kim grabs her apple and runs down the hallway.

KIM'S POV:

I grab my apple and run down the hallway. Several people giggle and whisper. I'm really sick of all these rumors. I take a bite of my apple. I make it to the janitor's closet. I put my ear against the door. I hear Jack talking on the phone with someone.

"Look Derek it's not my fault you guys can't find the other pack."

I don't hear Derek's voice but I know he is angry.

"I shouldn't use my powers to find the pack. Why don't you tell Erica to use her super speed and run around the woods to find them?"

I can hear him now because he is yelling into the phone.

"Jackass you better find them before Saturday!"

"Or what?"

"I'm going to hurt you so badly!"

"So?"

"Your scars are going to have a hard time healing Jackass!"

Derek hung up. Jack punched the steel shelf and I hear it get crushed by his fists. I creak open the door.

"Jack?"

He turns to me. He has sharp teeth and red eyes. I drop my apple. Slowly he turns into his wolf self. He growls at me. He runs under my legs making me fall front ways. I catch myself by my hands flatly to the floor. I hear screams in the cafeteria. People run into the hallway and into the parking lot. I get up. I run into the cafeteria. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace and Christina run into the hallway. Jack growls at the lunch lady. She runs out with no hesitation. Jack starts eating all the food in the bins. I run into the hallway and into the janitor's closet. I put my back against the door. I notice Grace, Christina, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are in here too.

NO POV:

Kim: What are you guys doing in here?

Jerry: What are we doing here? We are staying away from that monster!

Kim: That's not a monster that's Jack!

Jerry: Oh

Milton: That's not humanly possible!

Kim: Than why don't you go out there and look!

Eddie: Sh there's something outside

Everyone is quiet. They hear three pairs of high heels walking down the hall. Two of the girls are giggling. The other one sh's them.

"Hello, I'm calling about a wolf in our school."

Kim [whispering]: It's Donna.

"Of course there is!"

The animal patrol hangs up.

"UGH!"

"What do we do now?"

"We're going to give them wolves."

They laugh like witches.

"Let's transform."

They transform gray-white wolves but they don't look the same. They run in different directions in the school. Kim creaks open the door.

Kim: Their gone.

Kim walks out of the janitor's closet.

Kim: I guess everybody is still outside.

Grace: Or dead.

Everybody walks out of the janitor's closet.

Jerry: Why would they be dead?

Grace: 1,000 kids in this school verses 4 wolves. Get the picture?

Jerry: No.

Grace whacks him on the head.

Eddie: Maybe we should just go home.

Kim: We have to find Jack.

Jerry: You so like him!

Kim: No I don't! Let's just spilt up and try to find him.

Grace: I'll go with Christina.

Christina: Yay!

Grace: We are going this way.

Kim: Okay but just make sure you get caught.

Christina and Grace: Okay

They go down a hallway.

Jerry: Or eaten.

Kim whacks him on the head.

Jerry: Ow.

Kim: Who do you want to go with?

Jerry: Eddie!

Eddie: Okay? We'll go down here.

They go down to first floor.

Kim: Come on Milton.

Milton: Maybe I should stay here just in case they come back.

Kim: Alright whatever….. [mumbles]… get eaten.

Kim walks up to Third Floor.

KIM'S POV:

I walk up the flight of stairs to the third floor. I check some of the class rooms. Nothing. Maybe he is trying to figure out what has happened….when he was in wolf form. I hear long nails on the floor. Click-clank-click-clank-click-clank. A wolf. I quickly run into a class room and lock the door. I step back slowly. I run to the other side of the room and get into a cabinet. I breathe heavily. It could be Jack. But he is probably on the second floor. So if it is one of Donna's friends I might die. If it's Donna… definitely. I hear someone pick the lock. I stand completely still. They get the door open and walk in.

Their nails make the sound again. Click-clank-click-clank-click-clank. The sound slowly makes it's way slowly toward me. I hear the desks and seats getting thrown against the walls. They get closer and closer. The pull off the doors and throw them against the wall. Their eyes look like a ball of fire. It's Donna. She is a man-like wolf. She picks me up by the neck. She throws me against the floor in the middle of the room. I feel a bruise try to heal on the back of my head. She puts her hands on my wrists. She gets really close to my face. A very evil grin forms on her face.

"I'm going to hurt you so hard."

She shoves her right hand index finger in my face. It grows longer and longer that the other claws. She puts the claw against the left side of my neck. She still has on the devilish smile.

"I have been waiting some time to do this."

I hold my breath in tightly. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. She keeps going. Something pushes her off of me. I open my eyes as she slams into the cabinet I was in. I look to see what pushed her. Jack, he looks like a man-wolf. I get up and hug him tightly. He rubs my back. He kisses my forehead. I hear Donna getting up. I get out of the hug quickly as possible and turn around. She gets up slowly and growls. Jack snarls like their talking. Donna turns into a wolf. Jack does the same. Donna tackles him but he fights back. {VERY SMILIAR TO THE FIGHT WITH JACOB AND SETH}. Donna hurts him and whimpering sounds come out of his mouth. Donna grabs his right arm by the mouth and bites. I close my eyes quickly. Trying not to look at Donna hurting him. Jack stops whimpering and I open my eyes.

Jack is back to his human self and lots of blood running down his arm. Donna opens one of the windows in the class room. Donna gives me a devilish smile.

"Have fun."

She jumps out the window. Hopefully she died after that fall. I run over to Jack and he is bleeding like hell. I run around the room trying to find a towel or something. Jack gets my attention. I walk over to his side.

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Go. I got this."

"No you don't your bleeding like hell."

"Please leave."

"No I'm staying."

"Kim please."

"No I'm still staying."

"Kim if you stay I will kill you."

"Why?"

"Because, Donna has the power to have the hunger to kill someone."

"So, she just jumped out of the window."

"I got some of her power…..she bit me if you didn't notice….and I'm having a really hard time trying not to kill you right now."

"Okay….I love you."

"I love you too….can you please leave and lock the door?"

"Sure."

I get up and get out of the room. I lock the door behind me. I watch him on the floor shuddering. He slowly gets up and forms into a really big werewolf. Bigger than that man-like one. He gets up and jumps though the windows making all the glass break into a million pieces.

Okay that was an interesting chapter. The picture of how big he is in that bigger wolf-man like form is on my profile. Thnx you guys so much for reading all these chapters. 10 CHAPTER DONE WOOT!


	11. Fall-and-Catch

Kickin' It

Full moon

{This story is officially named Full moon I forgot to change it in the last chapter.}

Last time:

"No I'm still staying."

"Kim if you stay I will kill you."

"Why?"

"Because, Donna has the power to have the hunger to kill someone."

"So, she just jumped out of the window."

"I got some of her power…..she bit me if you didn't notice….and I'm having a really hard time trying not to kill you right now."

"Okay….I love you."

"I love you too….can you please leave and lock the door?"

"Sure."

I get up and get out of the room. I lock the door behind me. I watch him on the floor shuddering. He slowly gets up and forms into a really big werewolf. Bigger than that man-like one. He gets up and jumps though the windows making all the glass break into a million pieces. I run down the hallway. I do not want to confront one of Donna's friends. I run to my locker. I get my iPhone and my purse. I try to open Jack's locker. Damn it. I get my bobby pin out of my hair and pick the lock. Yes.

I grab his pack back. I kind of snoop in his locker but I have never seen inside a boy's locker before. It looks really interesting. There's karate stuff, pictures of Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy. Then I notice something interesting. Taped against the back of the locker. I take it off. It's a picture of me and Jack. I flip it over and read the neat cursive writing. "Me and Kim at my 17 birthday party." I put it back in it's place. I close our lockers and run down to the first floor. I don't see Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Grace or Christina.

I run into the parking lot. I get to the car. Nobody is in sight. I'm guessing Jack scared them off…..or Donna. I shuffle through his pack back. It's actually neat for a boy's back pack. I find the keys and open the car door. I slip in and turn on the car. Wait. I suck at driving. Ugh. I pull out of the parking lot and drive down to my house. I park in his driveway. I run into my house and notice my dad is home. Shit. I tip toe up the stairs.

"Kim get down here, we need to talk."

"I'm coming."

I hide Jack's pack back and walk into the kitchen.

"Okay I know I'm not in school and I'm in huge trouble."

"Actually I really need to talk to you."

"Will you tell mom?"

"No this is more important."

He takes me to the shed in the backyard.

"The shed?"

"Not the shed…what's inside the shed."

He goes in to the shed and I hear a bag being opened. He brings out a box.

"Now a box?"

"No like a said what's inside the box."

He clicks open the locks and opens it up. There is a bow and like twenty arrows.

"Wow where did you get this?"

"It's a long story come inside."

We walked inside. He tells me a story about how his mom and dad told him there are monster in this world and they need to be punished. He tells me several monsters like shape shifters, basilisk, griffon, cernuous, satyr, centaur, faun, banshee succubus, incubus, leprechaun, chupacabra, lechhusa, bigfoot, vampires, and werewolves.

"Are you sure? I think these monsters have feelings too don't they?"

"I not that I've heard of. Now why are you out of school anyway?"

I hesitated.

"And the truth."

"Okay wolves got in to our school and I got out as fast as I could."

Well that was technically the whole story.

"Well I'll call up my friends and we can go kick some bad ass werewolves."

He gets out of the drawer next to the sink a sharp long knife. Then he goes to the closet and gets a bow and arrows. He clicks a button and it clicks out. {Like Hawkeye in Avengers}I can just see Jack getting killed right now. Or him killing my dad.

"Um dad what about mom?"

"Oh she knows that I do this sometimes she joins us to kill these creatures."

"Well what do I do?"

"Here practice."

He throws me the bow and arrows and I catch them.

"Sons are protectors…daughters are warriors."

"But dad…"

"No buts go upstairs I'm killing these creatures whether you like it or not."

I run up the stairs and get Jack's back pack on the way. I slam my bedroom door and lock it. I can't believe my dad is going to kill Jack and Jack is going to kill my dad. I lay the bow and arrows and his back pack on my bed. I walk out on my balcony. I climb on the railing and on the roof. I sit down and watch the sun in the air. For some reason clouds form into thunderstorm clouds.

Like someone changed the weather. A few rain drops fall on me. It's kind of safe for me to be up here because I'm not near any metal things. I keep staring at the woods. Waiting for a howl form Jack to make sure he's okay. I hear my dad's car form behind me. If only he knew Jack is the werewolf he won't go hunting him down. Actually the first time my dad and mom met Jack we were in 7 grade. They actually really liked him.

Past:

"Are you sure your dad and mom won't get mad for a boy who has never met let them in their house?"

"Of course."

"Hopefully your right."

I opened the front door with my keys and tell Jack to stay outside. I walked into the living room where they were.

"Mom, dad."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Yes Kim?"

"I was wondering if I could have my friend over to study."

"Sure let me meet her."

Why did my dad have to say her?

"Um dad?"

"Yes?"

"She is a boy."

My dad's face looked completely shocked.

"Um okay."

"Honey don't freak out."

"Yes dad please."

"Well I can't believe…."

My dad's sentence was stopped my Jack walking in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Crawford sorry for coming in without permission and I completely understand if you do not want your daughter studying with me."

"Um Kim you and your dad let's talk excuse us Jack."

We walked outside.

Dad was scratching his head.

"I'm surprised."

"See he is really nice."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Dad don't go all dad on him."

"I'll try my best."

Dad closed the door and started to have a conversation with him. I laid my elbows against the back porch railing my mom does the same.

"So?"

"So what?"

She elbows me.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I thought about a couple of seconds. I tried my best to lie.

"What? No—Why would we be together it's just studying."

My mom's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You really do like him don't you."

"I guess. But I don't know because I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

"Aw give it time."

"Okay. I'll go back inside."

When I walked in my dad and Jack had one of their ears pressed against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"It was all his idea."

My dad was seriously blaming it on Jack.

"Me and him will be upstairs."

"Don't get in bed before the thirty date."

"Okay dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Crawford."

"You too Jack."

We walk upstairs and I close my door.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"You listened to me and my mom's private conversation."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just start studying."

Jack and me got out our math books. We were studying for like 30 min.

"So, what is the square root of a triangular prism?"

I looked over to Jack half a sleep. I shook his shoulders and he woke up.

"What?"

"'We have to study for the math test."

"But math is so boring."

"I want to have my first kiss but I'm not crying about it."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. He didn't laugh like I thought he would. He looked at me with a serious face.

"You really haven't had your first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Well I haven't had my first kiss either."

He looked at the floor. I thought about how I kind of like him. {I'm sorry if you guys get mad but I took Sam's and Freddie's kiss and put it in this story for them}

"Do you think we should kiss?"

Jack jerked his head up.

"Should we? Just to get it over with?"

"Um….just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with."

"And you swear we go right back to being friends right when it's over."

"Totally and we never tell anyone."

"Never."

It got silent and we just sat there looking at each other.

"Well lean."

He sat at the edge of my bed and we both leaned in. He closed his eyes but I was surprised and I kept my eyes open. It was several seconds and we broke apart. He sat back where he was and we were silent. My mom opened the door.

"Are you guy's hungry?"

"Sure."

"Oh and you guys your friend Jerry came over."

Jack went down the stairs first and my mom stopped me.

"So?"

"What? Were just studying."

"That's not what Jerry told me."

"He saw us?"

"Kim calm down he promised not to tell anyone."

"Alright. Let's go down stairs."

We walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

I looked at Jerry with a look and he mouthed "I'm not telling anyone."

Jack was right across from me and we both smiled at each other.

Present:

I put mylegs tomy chest and my head on my knees. Jerry didn't promise. He told the whole school and that's how guys hate Jack and girls hate me. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace and Christina all made a nickname for us. It's kick Ki from my name and ck from Jack's name. That's how everyone says we like each other. I look at the woods.

I hear a howl.

"I love you too."

I feel water on my face. I can't tell if their raindrops of tears. I slide down the roof and on the railing. My feet slip under me because of the rain and I fall. I close my eyes. Something catches me. I open my eyes. Jack.

"I'll always be there when you fall….and I'll always be there to catch you."

* * *

I just wanted to be clear why people called them Kick and why people think they should be together. Just tell me if it's dumb to do KIM'S POV but it's a lot easier to think like a girl because I am one. And if you don't get the point of him getting there so fast….SUPER SPEED! DUH. And it's so adorable how their first kiss they had together. 11 CHAPTERS DONE! WOOT!


	12. Daddy came home! NOT!

Kickin' It

Full Moon

Last Time:

I hear a howl.

"I love you too."

I feel water on my face. I can't tell if their raindrops of tears. I slide down the roof and on the railing. My feet slip under me because of the rain and I fall. I close my eyes. Something catches me. I open my eyes. Jack.

"I'll always be there when you fall….and I'll always be there to catch you."

I notice his shirt is off. I try as hard as I can not to look.

NO POV:

Kim looks at his arm. It is still bleeding but not that much.

Kim: You're still bleeding!

Jack: I'm fine Kim I can barely feel it.

Jack puts Kim back on the ground.

Kim: So you can still see it bleeding, come with me.

She pulls him in the house and in her room.

Kim: Stay here

Jack: I'm not promising anything

Jack gave his old fashioned smirk. Kim gives him a look. Jack starts laughing.

Jack: Okay I'll sit right here.

Jack sits on the left side of the bed.

Kim: You better. Kim runs down stairs and into the bathroom.

JACK'S POV:

I am so bored. I lay the back of my head on the bed and look at the ceiling. I get up. Her room is pretty interesting. I notice something on her side table. I pick it up and look at the cover. Ha-ha. She has a diary are you serious? I open it up. Um boring. I throw it on the bed. Woo her closet. I open it up. Boring…boring….boring. Hey what's this? I open the black bag it's in. It's a dress that's peach and little sparkles on it. Ha-ha. Good times. I take it out of the closet. I put it over my chest and look in her mirror. I remember when she was wearing this. She was so god damn beautiful…..even though she was covered in that mushroom crap. I put the dress lightly on her bed.

I notice something on the shelf in her closet. I reach up and grab it. It's her crown from the dance. She must really like me. I'm glad I still have that crown and the suit Rudy let me burrow. Damn it. I forgot to give it to him. I put the crown back down and look around more. Then Kim comes in with first aid kit.

"What did you do?"

"I was just looking around."

"My diary!"

"Yeah maybe I should've closed it."

"And my…dress."

I walk over to her side and slip both of my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you kept that."

"I am too."

She turned to me and put her forehead against mine. I put a huge grin on my face.

"No to be rude or anything but your dairy is boring."

"Well maybe I don't want to give away all my secrets."

"You're not doing a good job at it."

Kim slowly presses our lips together for like 20 seconds. Then we break apart.

"Was that to just shut me up or was that for fun?"

"Maybe a little bit of both."

I walked into that one. We start kissing again but someone opens the door and we casually sit on the bed acting like we are doing nothing important. Kim's mom walks in with a laundry basket.

"Oh Kim you need to- [She notices me behind Kim.] –oh hi Jack."

"Hello Mrs. Crawford."

"Well Kim here are your clothes and Jack you are always welcome."

Kim's mom sets the basket on the bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Crawford."

"Your welcome and stay as long as you like."

Kim's mom leaves and Kim gives me a look.

"What?"

"It's funny how you always call her "Mrs. Crawford".

Kim starts laughing.

"You got clothes to put away."

"Fine but open the first aid kit and put bandages over the bite."

"Fine."

I open up the first aid-kit and get the bandages. I sit down on the side of the side of the bed. I wrap the bandage over the bite. Red stops start to go through the bandages. Great I'm still bleeding.

I put the end of the bandage in my mouth and make it tighter. I tuck the end in a lose part and stand up. I turn to Kim.

"There I'm done."

"Good now can you help me?"

"But putting clothes away is so boring."

"You think everything is boring."

I walk over to her put my hands into hers.

"Because I like fun and adventure."

I pull her closer to me.

"Well fun and adventure gets you killed."

She throws a shirt at my face and I catch it several centimeters away from my face. I put down on the bed and she looks at me with a shocked face.

"How do you do that?"

"Dumb powers."

"I don't know why you call them dumb that's awesome."

"I can't believe you and Jerry agree."

"Well maybe it is awesome."

She puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist.

"Well maybe it's just a curse."

"Maybe it's a gift."

"How is it a gift?"

"You have powers that are amazing."

"There's only super speed, reflexes, sensed hearing, I have my individual power, and my damn leader of the pack."

"What does the leader of the pack have to deal with anything?"

I check if anyone's in the hallway and walk out to the balcony. I take off my shoes and socks. I stand on the rail. I grow my claws on my feet and put them into the wood. Kim looks up at me.

"Showoff."

I clear my throat and make me sound like Elvis Presley.

"Thank you thank you very much."

Kim laughs. I help her on to the railing and on the roof. I pull my claws out. I put my claws from my hands in the roof.

"What are you doing now?"

"Just watch."

I let my feet off of the railing. I push off and I do a handstand and I pull my claws out of the roof at the same time and land on my feet.

"Ta-da!"

"Now you're an even a bigger showoff."

"Well I try my best."

I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"Man what time is it?"

I lay down on my back letting the rain fall in my face making my hair get in my eyes. She checks her watch.

"7:25."

"Ugh."

She lays down next to me. I roll over to look at her. She rolls over too. Her hair is in her face. She still looks beautiful with rain in her hair. I stare at her for a long moment.

"Omg…I look ugly don't I?

She got worriedness in her eyes.

"No you don't."

I pull her into my chest. I rub her back.

"Really?"

She looks up at me. I don't hesitate at all.

"Yes you're beautiful."

She smiles. She cuddles into my chest. After a couple of minutes I can't tell if she's sleeping or not. I hear Derek howling for me. I stay still. Forget it Derek. Go find the pack by yourself. I hear a howl that's not similar. Then I hear Donna's howl. Wait a second. She must be in the pack that is killing people. I look down at Kim. In her sleep she put her arms around my neck. I tighten my grip around Kim. If Donna wants to kill Kim….she'll have to kill me first.

Wait. I can kill that pack by myself. I'm not going to do it for Derek either. I'm doing it because of Kim. I know this is cheesy but…I really do love her. I kiss the top of her forehead. I grow my claws on my feet and hands. I make my eyes red. I feel hair grow on the sides of my face. My ears are pointy. I growl and make my fangs grow sharp. I lean down to Kim's ear. I whisper in a low voice.

"Donna with never lay a finger on you ever again Kim. If she is going to try to kill you she'll have to kill me first. I am your protector. No one will hurt you again. I promise."

I connect our lips together for several seconds.

"I love you."

Kim starts to say something in her sleep. "I love you too."

I smile. I get back in the position I was in. I make sure no one is near us. By no one I mean werewolves. I make my grip tight so Donna or Derek couldn't grab her before I catch them. I slowly close my eyes not wanting to let go tomorrow morning.

NEXT MORNING:

I open my eyes. The sun is slowly rising. I wipe my eyes. Kim is still a sleep. I get up making sure I don't wake Kim up. I stretch. I shake Kim a little.

"Kim?"

She wipes her eyes and gets up.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my backpack?"

"That's what you woke me up for?"

"Yeah pretty much."

She notices we slept on the roof.

"We slept on the roof? My mom and dad are going to kill me"

"I can just say it's my fault."

"Oh I don't know because maybe it is."

"Yeah I know. But they can't hurt you if you're not ok."

"I guess you're right. Let's get ready for school."

Kim slid down the roof and on the railing.

"I'll be at my house Kim."

"Okay."

She slides down the roof and on the railing. She disappears into her house. I use my super speed to get ready for school. {What he is wearing is on my profile}.Then, I run into the woods.

"Derek!"

He uses his super speed and runs like a foot away from me.

"Where were you?"

"I was at home why?"

He throws me against a tree by my neck.

"Lair."

"How do you know? Are you a creepy stocker or something?"

"No. Erica and Isaac have been spying on you."

"You ass!"

He slaps me hard on my face.

"Don't call me that Jackass!"

He lets me go and I sit weak on the ground. He kneels down.

"Now you didn't come here last night because you were on a rooftop with a girl. Erica drew a picture."

He shows me the picture. It's me hugging a donkey.

"That's not her!"

Erica speeds in kneeling next to Derek.

"Hey it's good enough!"

"She's not an ass like you guys!"

Now Erica slaps me.

"If you even look at her in the school hallways….

He makes a slit sound and pretends to cut off his neck

…..she will die."

"Why can't you just kill me and leave her alone."

"You are one us and she is distraction to you."

Erica gives me a look.

"Maybe I can date you."

"Forget it bitch."

She slaps me once again. She runs away leaving dirt.

"Don't even talk to her."

He runs away leaving even more dirt in my face. My face doesn't have any scratches on it. I pick up my backpack and get up. I still feel weak. I slowly climb a tree to branch far from the ground. I take off my shirt and put it into my backpack. I pull off my shoes and socks. I put them into my backpack. I leave it on the branch leaning against the tree. I look at the bandages. I slowly take it off.

It leaves a big bite mark. To my wrist to my elbow. I put the bandages on the backpack. I have to find that pack. I jump from the branch to the ground, landing on my feet. I jump into the air changing into Toby's wolf. I howl. I hear a howl from up north. I start running. I slow down. I see the pack. {What the pack looks like is on my profile.} There are only four of them left. They look powerful and very strong. A huge wolf walks out from behind a tree. {HIS PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE}

"Jack. We have been waiting for you my son."

He changes back to his normal self.

"Dad!"

DUN-DUN-DUN! And why won't his dad be a werewolf and mean like seriously. 12 CHAPTERS DONE WOOT!


	13. Stolen Hearts

Kickin' It

Full Moon

OMG! This chapter took me forever to write. Like several days at the most. Because of errors I didn't notice at first and things like that. It was a lot of work so please enjoy!

Last Time:

It leaves a big bite mark. To my wrist to my elbow. I put the bandages on the backpack. I have to find that pack. I jump from the branch to the ground, landing on my feet. I jump into the air changing into Toby's wolf. I howl. I hear a howl from up north. I start running. I slow down. I see the pack. {What the pack looks like is on my profile.} There are only four of them left. They look powerful and very strong. A huge wolf walks out from behind a tree. {HIS PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE}

"Jack. We have been waiting for you my son."

He changes back to his normal self.

"Dad!"

"Come with me."

He walks over behind a tree. I turn back to my normal self and follow him.

"What do you want?"

"Look, you must want answers."

"Yeah because I do."

"Well I have the answers."

"Alright what are they?"

He looks at the ground. His voice drops low.

"First answer is…..I bit you."

I form into the largest wolf I can. I pin him to the ground behind him.

"You bit me!"

"Yes I did! I'm sorry!"

"You can't just say you're sorry! You made me a monster! I'm a monster!"

I quickly unpin him. I get on all fours and run away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

I call over my shoulder.

I run as fast as I can. I don't know how many animals I have killed. I keep running. I get to the end of the woods. I see a road. I keep running faster. I run onto the road. A car hits me smack on the face. I slam on the ground. I hear people screaming.

"We hit something!"

"What are we going to do?"

I hear two car doors slam. They walk up to the front of the car. I groan.

"What is that thing?"

"I have no idea."

"Go get the camera."

One of them goes back to the car and gets a camera. Shit. I use all my strength to push the car up. Great. I hear the camera snapping pictures. I grimly open up my eyes. I see a man and a woman. The woman is calling someone. The man is taking pictures of me. I don't even care. I used all my energy. I hear the woman call animal control. Then, she calls the news. I hate how this day has turned out.

20 minutes later a news van pulls up next to us. She interviews them. She should be interviewing me, I'm the only reason they're on TV. But then I am a wolf right now, can't even talk. Then camera woman kneels down next to me. The camera gets right in my face.

"So, if you see another one of these creatures. Call animal control at…

I stop listening to her. Please just take me away. The animal control car pulls up. They bring a big cage. The man drives his car off of me. One of the animal control people puts a collar and leash on my neck. I lay there completely still. They tug really hard and I start to choke. I throw up the animals I have eaten. They tug harder.

I get up half way. I snarl at all of them. I notice the news camera is still on. I stand up as tall as I can. This is like seven feet. I grab my end of the leash. I rip it off of my neck. It falls to the ground in front of me. I start walking into the woods. I hear someone pressing a button. The collar shocks me. I black out.

I wake up. I blink my eyes. I see several doctors standing over me. I'm in an animal hospital. I try to get up. I'm chained to the bed. I'm still in my large wolf form. I growl.

"It's awake."

"What should we do?"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

The doctor shines a flash light in my eyes. He opens my eyes one at a time to show the other doctor.

"We should get out of here before it gets its strength back."

My strength. I yank the chains off of the table. I rip off the one on my neck. I yank the ones holding my tail and back legs. I stand up. I go crazy. I kill all of the doctors. Blood gets everywhere. I have blood all over my face, arms, and chest. I look at a mirror in the room. It's covered in blood. I put my large hand on the right corner. I wipe it with my hand down to the lower left corner.

I see myself. A wolf, a wild animal, a monster. I lower my head not wanting to look at myself. Then I hear a voice in side my head. Telling me to just walk back into the woods and ignore everyone. Another voice tells me to be the animal I am. The animal I have become. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes turn red. I snarl. I run through the walls. Dogs and cats in their cages whimper and whine. They stop when I am finally outside. People stare and whisper. Like "what is that" or "is that an animal?"

I snarl at all of them loudly and clear. They scream and hide from me in buildings and behind things. I walk in the road. A news helicopter in the air videotaping me, I run in front of cars. Realizing what I have done I run into the woods. The helicopter is gone. I make it back to the tree, I climb the tree. I sit on the branch.

The chains are still on my wrists and tail. I pull them off. The shock collar is still on me too. I rip it off as if it were a piece of string. I shift back to normal and check the time on my iPhone. 10 minutes till 4. Ugh. I jump from the branch to the ground landing on my feet. I shift into my wolf form. I howl trying to talk to Kim like last night.

I don't think it worked. How did she know what I was saying? I catch a buck. I rip off the antlers. I slowly eat the creature. I have become a wild animal. I take a big bite out of the back. I throw it like 10 meters away. Forget it. I'm so angry right now. But if I go crazy again I'll be a scientist discovery. I catch an adult male bear. I take bites out of the back and neck. I feel blood all over my wolf face.

I wipe it off. I stand straight up. I howl for the pack. I need someone to talk to. I hear several howls. I start running to where Derek's howl was coming from. When I get there Derek is standing on some logs, and the others are standing in front of him like he is a god. I see Erica, Damien, Derek, Will, Scott, and Shane. {What Scott and Shane look like is on my profile.}

I stand between Erica and Damien. Derek smirks very annoyingly.

"Nice going Jackass, you been on the news."

"I'm not in the mood."

Erica brushes up against me.

"Aren't you always not in the mood?"

Damien, Will, Scott, and Shane circle me and Erica.

"Yuck get a room."

I give Damien a look. I shove her aside and walk several feet closer to Derek. Erica, Damien, Will, Scott, and Shane walk up behind me.

"It's not my fault."

"Then why are there news helicopters flying around trying to find us!"

He walks down the logs slowly. He looks down on me; I cowardly lower down to the ground. They all start laughing except Will. Will walks next to me and cowardly lowers down like me.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh."

Derek notices him next to me.

"Will, get back where you were!"

He snarls at him.

"If you're going to kill him, I'm going down with him too."

I have never heard him speak before.

"No one is dying Will."

"Shut it Jackass!"

I stand straight up.

"You know what Derek I won't!"

I snarl at him.

"Get back where you were Jackass!"

He snarls and shows his teeth.

"No I won't!"

{SIMILIAR FROM ECLISPE AT THE WOLF PACK MEETING ON YOUTUBE}

The birds in the trees above us fly away from my scream [in wolf form]. His face turns into fear. He cowardly lowers down in front of me. I feel like the alpha. I growl at him. I walk around to the back of the logs. I walk up them like the alpha. When I get to the top Derek is in my place. Everyone looks at me with loyalty. I clear my throat and begin.

"Since Derek has stepped down from the alpha of the pack, I am going to be the alpha. If anyone has a problem with it leave now."

Everyone stays put. Derek looks at me like a friend. I don't buy it. What a dumbass.

"Now we need to find this pack that is killing all of these people. Erica, you use your super speed to run through the woods to try to find them."

Erica looks me in the eye.

"Then what?"

"Find where their camp is and report back here."

"Got it."

She runs leaving dust in our faces. I turn to Scott.

"You use your sensed hearing to hear their plans ok?"

"Got it."

He runs slower than Erica but faster than a cheetah closer to middle of the woods. I turn to Shane.

"Your power is reflexes that are better than ours so when we catch that pack me, you, Will, and Damien we will fight them."

Derek gives me an 'I'm going to kill you' look. I shoot one right back at him.

"What about me Jackass?"

I use my super speed and pin him down to the ground. The back of his head is facing me. I make sure my claws are deep into the ground by his wrists.

"I am the alpha now Derek."

I get close to the back of his head and snarl loudly. Out of the corner of my eye Shane, Will and Damien watch Derek and me closely.

"I know."

He mumbles

"Then act like it."

"Forget it Jackass."

I put booth of my index claws in his wrists. He whimpers. I grow into the biggest wolf form I can. I throw him against the tree closest. I walk over to the tree. I pin him against the tree by his wrists. He shifts back to his human self and I make him facing me. Erica runs to me and slows down when she gets to the tree. I look at her.

"Why are you so big?"

"It's my own individual power."

"Oh I know where they are do we attack them now?"

"Nah. Someone get me a rope and a knife."

Erica runs leaving dust at my feet. She comes back with a rope and knife in her mouth. I take the rope and tie it all the way around the tree with Derek inside of it.

"I need someone to hold this knife up against his neck."

I look over at them.

"Maybe Ed can do it."

"Right."

I stand up straight and howl. He comes in like 30 seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"You don't have to call me that."

"Ok what do I do?"

"Just hold this knife up against his neck and if he tries to anything hurt him alright?"

"Yes of course."

He shifts back into human form. He holds the knife like a criminal. He is nuts. I turn to everyone else. They form into full wolves. As tall as an adult horse and as strong as a rhino. I shift into the biggest werewolf as I can.

"Let's do this."

We run through the woods. Erica is leading the way. Our feet stomp the ground like horses. Loud bombing sounds as we scrape surface. We keep running. I feel more powerful every time I touch the ground. Erica starts to run next to me. I don't know if she is just being nice or that her cover for being a bitch. She smiles at me. She runs closer to me.

"You might want to take a break."

"Why would I take a break?"

"If you keep running your abs are going burst.

I slowly move away acting like I didn't hear that. I am with Kim. I think about it in my head. Trying to forget Erica is hitting on me. I am with Kim. Wait a second. I haven't even taken her on a date. Shit. I keep running. I run ahead of Erica. I am with Kim. I get my anger out by running. I hear Erica screaming something. My powers aren't working seriously? What is with me? I shake my head really hard.

I look in front of me. I see a cliff in front of me. I slow down. I walk to the edge of it. I bring my head up to the evening sky. I feel the breeze of the wind. I howl really clear and loud for Kim making sure she heard me. I hope she is safe. I look down to see Seaford. I look at the clock on that big building in the city. 7:00. I howl loud and clear for Kim one last time. Damien walks up and sits next to me.

I sit down also.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"Yeah."

I look down at the hard ground.

"I had a girl once that I would howl to every night before I went to bed."

"What happened to her?"

I look at him.

"She ditched me for a British guy and moved to Las Vegas."

"Well do you miss her at all?"

He hesitates then he starts laughing.

"No I hated that stinky bitch."

I laugh with him too. It gets really quiet. He swings his arm over my shoulders.

"Is this a serious relationship?"

We look at each other.

"We like each other a lot but I haven't had the time to take her on a date."

"Bro why not do it when you're ready alright?"

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Dude you haven't even taken her on a date don't get in bed yet."

I start laughing. He slaps me on my right shoulder.

"But seriously take her out somewhere special alright?"

"Ok we should go find that pack now."

"Beat you to the rest of them."

We run as fast as we can. We get to them. I beat him.

"Like we were doing before me and Erica will lead you guys to their camping spot. Got it."

[Everyone]

"Got it."

Me and Erica are leading the way. We run through the woods like we own it. Our feet stomp the ground like horses. Loud bombing sounds as we scrape surface. We keep running. Jumping over logs, bushes, dead trees and dead animals. I feel powerful…..and heartless. I slow down. They notice and walk over to me. I feel like crying. I feel like I don't care for anyone but myself. Damien walks through them.

"Give him room geez."

He turns to me.

"You ok bro?"

I start to mumble and stutter.

"I don't know."

"Dude are you going to cry?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to cry?"

"I don't know."

I slowly lay down on the grass and dirt.

Scott walks up to me.

"What about trying to find the pack?"

"We'll do it on Friday ok?"

"Got it boss."

Will takes Scott's place in front of me.

"Do you want us to leave or stay?"

"Leave."

"Alright."

"We will be down a couple of miles north."

"Okay."

{PICTURE ON PROFILE.}

I slowly breathe in and out. I lay my head on my paws. I look the way they left. Sigh. I see a car pulling up in front of me. Kim gets out of the car.

"Are you going to lie there all day?"

"I don't know."

She walks up to me and sits.

"Do you want a hug?"

"Sure."

I shift back to normal. Me and Kim lay there. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and looking up at the sky. I feel don't feel heartless anymore. I finally figured it out.

"Kim I felt heartless before you came."

"Really why?"

She looks up at me and I down at her.

"Because you stole my heart."

She smiles.

"You stole mine Jack."

We start kissing. I feel my pack watching us. We break apart and look at my pack.

"Don't you think it's weird there watching us?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Let them watch."

We start kissing all over again under the crescent moon.

* * *

13 CHAPTERS DONE! WOOT! WOOT!


	14. Note of Scrawled Writing and Threats

Kickin' It

Full Moon

I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote in this story. So please enjoy the chapter. {And just so you know this chapter is 3,572 words so seriously please enjoy it}.

Last Time:

I shift back to normal. Me and Kim lay there. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and looking up at the sky. I feel don't feel heartless anymore. I finally figured it out.

"Kim I felt heartless before you came."

"Really why?"

She looks up at me and I down at her.

"Because you stole my heart."

She smiles.

"You stole mine Jack."

We start kissing. I feel my pack watching us. We break apart and look at my pack.

"Don't you think it's weird there watching us?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Let them watch."

We start kissing all over again under the crescent moon.

It's a Saturday {Sorry I have to keep the story going I can't do every single day}:

KIM'S POV:

I wipe and open my eyes. The sun shines brightly in face. Someone closes the blinds and sits next to me. Jack. He has pj's on and a big bag of cheddar Doritos. He throws a handful in his mouth and chomps on them loudly. I grimly sit up. I can tell Jack is going to say something to get on my last nerve.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning to you to."

I smell the air between us.

"Doritos breath."

"You want some?"

"Not unless the kitchen down stairs is completely empty with no food except for hot sauce, I'm good."

I get up off of my bed and open the door.

"I can make that happen though."

"I was kidding."

I walk out of the door and down stairs. He speeds by me down the stairs. By, the time I get to the bottom he finished the bag of Doritos and is eating a cookie.

"Ugh."

I get out a bowl, spoon, milk and fruit loops.

"You shouldn't eat junk food."

I pour the fruit loops into the bowl and add milk.

"At least I'm done with break fest."

"You'll get fat."

I put the milk and fruit loops away. I shove the spoon into the cereal like drowning them.

He stands up pulls up his shirt. I look at his face trying not to look at his 6-pack.

"Do I look fat?"

"No but you're going to if you keep on eating junk food."

"Alright."

He takes several bites out of an apple and he throws it away.

I slip into a chair at the table and eat. I remember something.

"Hey weren't we supposed to go to the talent show?"

"Ugh. Yeah."

"Well what song are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah Milton said he has a good song idea."

He gets his phone out of his pocket and starts texting Milton. He finishes and looks at me.

"What song are you doing?"

"Oh yeah I don't know. I'll text Grace."

I text Grace quickly and go back to eating my cereal. {Oh yeah sorry Jack got her phone back from the hole.} My phone buzzes. I check it.

'TO Kim:

Sorry Kim I can't make it, I am grounded because my mom says I spend too much time on the phone and Christina has to watch her baby brother. Sorry.'

"They can't make it."

Jack's phone buzzes and he checks it. His face like always is unreadable. I put another spoonful of damn fruit loops in my mouth. He looks at me.

"So Grace and Christina can't make it right?"

"Yeah."

Some of my fruit loops fall out of my mouth and falls into my cereal bowl. Jack starts laughing like a clown. I get up and wipe my mouth with a towel.

"Okay it was funny can you shut up now?"

"Sorry it was funny."

I put the towel away and sit down.

"Well what were you going to say?"

"Do you want to be in the talent show with me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie?"

"What song are we going to do though?"

Jack gets his iPhone and presses buttons. He slides my chair closer to his which totally catches me off guard. He shows me Milton's text.

'To Jack

I was thinking why not Kim join us and we can sing Good Time by owl city and Carly Rea Jepsen. Ask me if she wants to. Here is a link to the video.'

I look at Jack.

"Well open the link."

"Okay calm down."

I roll my eyes. He clicks the link. It goes to you tube and the video starts. Jack turns up the sound. {This is an actually video on you tube get the link on my profile}. After the song ends me and Jack look at each other. {When I was writing this I was actually listening to it LOL}.

"Yeah we can sing it. Do you want to?"

"Sure."

I slide my chair back over to my cereal. I look down at them all soggy and soaked with the milk. I give Jack a look.

"What?"

"You made my cereal all soggy."

I shove the cereal away and slump into the back of my chair.

"Do you want me to throw it away or something?"

"Can you give it to whiskers?"

I give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

JACK'S POV:

I pick up the bowl and make my way to the back door. I open the door into the backyard. All the nature sounds stop and it's like completely silent.

"Whiskers?"

I set the bowl on the deck, several feet away from the door. That's weird. It's like their afraid of me. I don't doubt that. I turn around walking back into the house. I close the door and put ear up against it. All of nature's sounds start again. Whiskers walks up and eats the cereal. I open the door and Whisker shoots down the stairs and under the deck.

That's so weird. I close the door and he comes back. I walk back into the kitchen and sit down. Kim looks at me with a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know when I walked outside all of nature's sounds stopped."

"Are you sick?"

I pick her up of her chair. I swing her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Jack let me go!"

"Just wait."

She punches my back and kicks my stomach. I open the door and put her on the deck.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just listen."

I walk inside and close the door. All the sounds start. I open the door and walk outside again. And everything stops. Kim looks at me.

"Are they scared of you or something?"

"I don't know."

Kim picks up the empty cereal bowl. I get an idea.

"If I go into the woods maybe Derek will know."

"I thought you put him in woods like a couple hundred miles away."

"Yeah but I doubt that he wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Well maybe that's why the animals are scared of you. You're really angry."

She walks inside and I follow her. She puts the bowl in the sink and turns around to face me.

"I guess I am really angry."

"I am going to go get dressed. Don't go to the woods."

She walks up the stairs. I walk over to my house and get dressed. I put on some old jeans with some holes in them. Sorry Kim, I have to get rid of Derek. I speed over to the middle of the woods. My bare feet grow their claws and I stick them into the dirt. I jump into the air changing into my regular wolf form. I sniff the ground for any smell of him.

I get a scent. He went west. Why west? Wait a second. I run as fast as I can to where I saw my dad. I stop in front of a tree when I hear my dad's voice.

"We can really use you in my pack Derek. You are very strong and brave."

I lean over the old roots. I see my dad and Derek siting at a small pit of fire. Derek has his evil grin smeared on his face. I listen to their conversation.

"So you will let me into your pack right?"

"If you do me a favor."

His evil grin gets larger.

"Bring it."

"Kill Jack and his girlfriend Kim."

My mouth completely drops. He would actually let that son of a bitch Derek kill me and Kim? Of course he would. He's a murder. I feel tears runs down the sides of my face. Don't cry Jack. You're a werewolf you can do this. I use my speed to run closer to them about ten feet away from them.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

He looks up at me.

"Look Jack this is not good dog bad dog this is wolf's country. It doesn't matter if you're related you have to do things for your pack."

He picks up a plastic cup and drinks whatever is in it.

"Well it's not going help if you get drunk again."

"It's actually wine."

Derek gets up off the log.

"See you later Jackass."

Derek shifts into his black wolf and runs east. My dad looks at me.

"Don't take his the wrong way Jack but I need you out of the picture."

I take several steps back.

"Well maybe having a child with your powers wasn't the smartest idea."

I shift into the big werewolf that is very large and strong.

"Yeah I messed up."

"And you want to come back to us after what you have done in your life?"

"I'm trying my best."

I start snarling at him.

"Well maybe you won't screw it up in your next life…..if you deserve another one."

I run turn around running back to where I found the Derek's scent. I shift back and lean against a tree. Breathe hard. I hear walking and whispering. I turn and crawl up the tree with my claws. I sit on a branch far from the ground. I see people with guns and are wearing black clothes.

On the back of their shirts say animal control. More people come. I see police officers with rifles and some animal control people with long sticks and they shock with electricity. Damn. They get far from the tree I'm sitting on. I run with super speed back to Kim's house.

I open the front door, slam it and lock it. I walk upstairs and knock on Kim's door.

"Kim let me in."

"No I'm changing."

Good it has only been a couple minutes.

"I can close my eyes, it's important."

"Closing your eye is important?"

She laughs though the door.

"No what I have to say is."

"Okay you can come in."

I close my eyes and cover them with my hand. I hear the door open and I walk inside. Kim leads me to the bed.

"No peeking."

"Are you like naked or something?"

She whacks me on the back of my head.

"Ow."

"I'm not naked and you deserved that."

"Then why can't I peek?"

"Because I say so."

"Fine."

"I'm done now."

"Finally."

I open my eyes. {What she is wearing is on my profile.} She smiles at me.

"Well?"

I walk over to her.

"Beautiful."

I kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks."

"But I thought since were doing a song by owl city Carly I thought we could wear their t-shirts."

"Where are we going to get some?"

I speed out of her room and get some from the store. I lay the cash down on the counter and leave. I come back to her room with four t-shirts of owl city, one of Carly and some owl necklaces. {What they look like are on my profile. I throw the one Carly t-shirt to Kim and she catches it. She puts it up to her chest and looks in the mirror.

"Yeah I'll wear this."

I get one owl city shirt different from the others. I slip it over my head and I straighten it out. I pick up the owl necklaces. I put the one with its wings spread out over my head and it hangs from my neck. I pick up the one with jewels for eyes. I turn around and Kim changed into the baby owl shirt. She straightens it out in front of the long mirror.

I unclip the necklace. I walk behind Kim and put it around her neck. I clip it back together. I set my head on her right shoulder. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. The doorbell rings. Well that ruined the moment.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and run down stairs. I open the door. Jerry has his drum sticks tapping on the glass door, Milton has his keyboard strapped to his shoulder, and Eddie has his bass plucking the strings. I open the glass door. Jerry and Eddie come in without asking. And Milton walks up to me.

"So is Kim going to be in the talent show with us?"

"Yeah I don't know if she knows a lot of people are going to be there."

Jerry walks up to me and sees my shirt.

"Hey I want a shirt!"

"Calm down I'll be right back."

I run upstairs and grab the shirts. Kim is out on her balcony looking at the woods. I put the shirts down on her bed and walk to her side. I lay my arms against the top of the railing.

"Something wrong?"

"You went there didn't you?"

"What?"

"The woods. You did. Didn't you?"

I look at the woods.

"Yes."

She sighs.

"But I did it because there was a good reason."

"What do you mean was?"

"I thought I could kill Derek but I can't….he is in my father's pack."

"Your dad is a werewolf?"

"Yes I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

I put my hands against her cheeks.

"Like in those super hero comics I used to read…the super hero's love always gets hurt or almost by the villain."

"Well this isn't a super hero comic Jack."

"Yeah I know….I just doesn't want you to get hurt."

She slips her arms around my neck and lays her head against my chest. I put my arms around her waist. She tells me something.

"When I am in your arms it feels like I can stay here forever."

"I fell the same way."

She looks up at me.

"Am I really going to get hurt?"

That makes me not want to leave her side for a long time. If she thinks she is going to get hurt my Derek, my dad's pack or the people who turn on me on my pack for Derek. I give her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not going to get hurt."

I make my grip on her tighter.

"But what if you get hurt in the process?"

I whisper in her ear.

"Then they are going to have a hard time killing me before you."

She looks at me and smiles.

Jerry walks in.

"Hey Jack where is your….guitar?"

He raises his eyebrows. I give Kim a kiss on the lips for a split second. I walk over to Jerry.

"What?"

"I just wanted the t-shirts."

He notices my necklace.

"Hey I want a necklace."

I pick up the other one I got just in case mine or Kim's broke. I hand it to Jerry.

"Here."

"Yes!"

He puts it over his head and it hangs over his domo shirt.

"What about the shirts?"

I hand him the shirts.

"What about your guitar?"

Kim gets annoyed and walks over to Jerry.

"Why do you need his guitar?"

"Because me, Milton and Eddie are putting the stuff that we need for the song in Eddie's cousin's van."

Me and Kim give each other a look and then look at Jerry.

"Okay. Milton and Eddie are putting the stuff in the van. I am finding the stuff."

"When do we have to leave?"

I check my watch.

"It's 5:45 and we have to get there at 6:30."

"We should leave right now."

"I'll go get my guitar."

I speed to my house. I pick up my microphone, Microphone stand, my guitar case and my guitar. I speed back into Kim's house. I find Kim pinning Jerry to the ground.

"What are you guys doing?"

Kim let go of Jerry and gets up.

"He was annoying the hell out of me like always."

"I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They get in a huge argument if he annoyed the hell out of her. I grow my fangs and hair grows on the sides of my face. I snarl very loudly and they finally shut up.

"That was awesome bro."

I shift back.

"Let's just go get our stuff. And no fighting."

We go down stairs. Milton and Eddie are putting the stuff in the van. I see Jerry's drums get picked up. One of the drums fall off of the roller we put the drums on. Jerry screams like in one of those horror movies. He rushes down stairs and outside. He starts yelling at Milton and Eddie. I walk down the stairs.

I set my stuff on the table. Kim comes next to my side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about how Derek is going to try to kill us."

"It's not going to be that hard right?"

"Well if I fight back but he might have a plan b."

"Why can't I fight back?"

"Kim were dealing with werewolves do you know what they can do to you?"

"No am I supposed to read up on my werewolf history?"

She laughs. I look at her with a serious face. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Derek will do anything to get me depressed. And if he kills you… [Long pause]…he has a very large chance to kill me as well."

"Well werewolves have weaknesses."

"Yeah but it's hard to actually get them flat on the ground."

"I think I can take them down."

Kim walks over to a closet. She takes out a bow and arrows. This is bad.

"Kim I'm sorry but you cannot stop a werewolf with a bow and arrows."

"Oh really? And you're such an expert?"

"Yeah because I am a werewolf."

"Alright get one of your wolf buddies to come down here and I can kick their ass."

I get an idea. I walk about 15 feet away from Kim.

"Try to shoot me."

"No you might get hurt."

"Just do it."

"How will I know you're not doing this to say I'm good?"

"I'll close my eyes, cover my eyes with my hands and turn around."

"Okay but if you get hurt I warned you."

Kim puts an arrow on the bow and stretches it out far pointing towards me. I close my eyes, turn around, and cover my eyes with my hands. I wait for her to shoot. I use my sensed hearing to know when the arrow is coming. I hear the arrow scrape the bow's wood. I use my super speed and catch the bow right before it touches my face. I walk over and give the arrow back to Kim.

"See?"

"Okay fine I guess I can't get werewolves flat on the ground."

She puts the bow and arrows back into the closet. Then she gets something else out. She pulls out a large rifle.

"See? It has silver bullets. I can kill a werewolf."

"I guess you can but try to be unexpected if your face to face with a werewolf."

Jerry, Milton and Eddie run inside with fear written all over their faces.

"What happened?"

Jerry breathes hard and hands me a note. I unfold the piece of paper. Kim leans over my shoulder completely interested in the note. I read the scrawled hand writing.

Dear Jackass,

Well you ruined the conversation me and your dad had today. So you better bring your sorry ass, your lame pack and your friends who will soon be road kill. Oh and did I mention Donna and her friends are in your dad's pack now. If I was you I would bring some guns with silver bullets. I'm going to kill your girlfriend first I think I'll tie you to a tree right where it's happening and were going to torture her so badly. Later Jackass.

Your girlfriend's soon to be killer,

Derek

I crumble the piece of paper. I feel several tears make their way down my cheeks. I haven't cried since my pet turtle died when I was in middle school. I turn around to face Kim. She has several tears roll down her cheeks. We hug for a long time. I guess she got to the part about her dying and me watching. I have no idea how much more time we get to spend together. I have a feeling Derek is going to try to kill her tonight. I will do all that I can to stop him from even laying a finger on her.

14 CHAPTERS DONE!WOOT! Please comment! :D


	15. Blonde Wolf

Kickin' It

Full Moon

I actually was writing this and I was like "Why not have a huge thunder storm in this chapter." Because there has been huge thunderstorms where I live like every day for the past week. And this chapter is 3,405 words long so please enjoy!

Last Time:

I crumble the piece of paper. I feel several tears make their way down my cheeks. I haven't cried since my pet turtle died when I was in middle school. I turn around to face Kim. She has several tears roll down her cheeks. We hug for a long time. I guess she got to the part about her dying and me watching. I have no idea how much more time we get to spend together. I have a feeling Derek is going to try to kill her tonight. I will do all that I can to stop him from even laying a finger on her.

Several minutes later:

Kim's POV:

I look through the closet. I pull out several guns in a case. I shove all of them into my duffel bag. I put some rifles with silver bullets in there too. I take knifes from the kitchen drawer and put them in a pocket in the duffel bag. I slip a large knife in my back pocket just in case. I sling it over my shoulder. I notice the microphones and stands aren't in the van.

I pick up my microphone, stand and Jack's microphone, stand. I feel tears keep rolling down my face. I quickly wipe them away. I carry the microphones and stands to the van. Jerry, Milton and Eddie take a break because Derek scared them half to death.

I hear Jack come outside with Eddie's bass and his flame guitar. I make sure all my tears are gone before I turn to face him. He walks up beside me and sets the guitars next to each other. I look at him and it still looks like he is still crying too. He puts his hands down on the inside of the trunk. He mumbles something.

"You're not dying tonight Kim…..none of us are."

"What do you mean us?"

"I don't know if I'm coming back….you, Jerry, Milton and Eddie are coming back for sure."

I step away from the trunk and he closes the trunk doors. {The truck is like in Scooby dooby doo but the van color is white}. Jerry, Milton and Eddie walk out. Milton and Eddie get in the back with the instruments. I slowly walk up to the front door. I close the door and lock it with my keys. All the lights are turned off and Jack's mom is watching Whiskers. I walk up to the van; I slide into the middle seat. I set the duffel bag under the seat. Jack starts the van and Jerry slides in next to me on my right.

Zip up my jacket for warmness. {Her jacket is on my profile}. Jack pulls out of the drive way and down the street. Everyone is silent. I'm guessing everyone is thinking how this night is going to turn out. I look at Jack. His jacket is zipped up too. {His jacket is on my profile}. He has both hands on the steering wheel. His face is expression less like in any situation. I look up through the wind shield. Large thunder booms over us. Jack slowly pulls up in the parking lot at school.

"We'll go get the instruments."

Jerry, Milton and Eddie take some of them inside. I look at Jack again. I look down and mumble under my breath.

"Why are you not coming back?"

"All that Derek wants is to kill me. If that happens tonight he won't care if you guys are alive."

I look at him and tears slowly run down my face. He pulls me into a hug. I lean against his right shoulder. I feel tears drip on his jacket. He gives me a kiss on my head.

"Just tell me when it'll be the last time I will see you okay?"

"Of course."

After several minutes we slowly disconnect. I slide out of the right door. I open up the trunk doors. I pick up the microphones and stands. Jack picks up his guitar and Eddie's bass. He closes the trunk doors and locks the van doors with the keys. We walk in to the school. I see several people on stilts, a clown, a magician, girls in gymnastics clothes, and several other acts.

"I don't see Donna and her friends anywhere."

"Yeah and I don't see Derek and my dad anywhere either."

We make it to the gym. We go up the stairs to the stage. Some teachers are putting out chairs. We go back stage and put our stuff down in an empty corner. I notice a stack of bright pieces of paper on a table. I walk over and pick one up. It has a list of each group in an order of who is going and when. Were the very last ones at 10:03

I look down the list for us. Jack are you serious? He named us "The Wasabi Ninjas." I rush over to Jack and I show him our name.

"That is not possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I named us "The wolves of California."

We walk over to where nobody else is standing and I whisper to him.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but not all of us are wolves you know."

"I just made up a random name. I thought we could all talk about and change it later but I forgot."

"Then who changed the name you made?"

He grows his fangs quickly and snarls.

"Derek and Donna."

"Don't shift, just stay calm."

He relaxes and his fangs disappear.

"I'm going to go find Jerry and them you stay here. And don't shift."

Jack sits down in a chair and stays there. I find a door backstage. I open it to reveal the hallway. Silent. Even the storm outside is silent. The parents and family members aren't here yet. I close the door quietly. My heels click-clank the hard floor. Where can they be? I check the second floor, and nothing. The third floor. I quickly run down the hallway. I run up the stairway. I finally make it to the third floor. All the lights on this floor are dimmed. I open up class room doors and call their names.

Nothing. I keep looking. Then I notice bright police lines. I run down the hallway. I look over the police lines. It's the room I almost was killed my Donna. There are some splatters of blood. Must be from Jack's arm. I take off one of the police lines from across the door. I slide under the police lines to get inside the room. I wrap the police line in a ball and dap up Jack's blood. If the police find out it's his blood he might have to tell him he is a werewolf. I get finished. I throw it in the garbage and I shake the garbage bag to where it goes to the bottom and other trash goes on top of it.

I slide on the floor under the police lines into the hallway. I hear a scream from a little girl. I quickly get up on my feet. I run to voice of the scream. I open up a closet at the end of the hallway. Jerry, Milton and Eddie have duct tape around their mouths, ankles and their hands around their backs. They shake their heads really fast.

Something makes a sharp pain in my right lower arm. I try not to cry. Another person wraps duct tape around my wrists, mouth and ankles. The thing takes out their claws from my arm. Someone shoves me to the ground. I shift around to see Donna and Derek smiling at us like clowns. Derek leans down at me.

"I need your DNA. This won't hurt."

He shifts into a black wolf. I scoot back several inches. Donna grabs my legs and scoots me back where I was. She holds my legs down while Derek says

"Lay down."

I lay back. His paw pushes my shirt and jacket up. He is such a pervert. He leans down by the right side of my stomach. He smiles widely. He bites the left side of my stomach. I hear screaming but I can't tell if it's mine. He bites harder which makes me cry. After what seems like several min he takes his dirty mouth off my stomach.

"I'm done."

His large tongue licks my blood off of his mouth. He shift back to his normal self. His hair, clothes, shoes, and facial features shift into what I'm wearing and what I look like right now. His power is get someone's DNA and look exactly like them. He is going to blackmail me. What a son of a bitch. I get up. I look down and the blood is soaking my shirt.

"Later losers."

He slams the door. Jerry starts kicking the door. What use is that going to do? I try to pull out the knife I brought in my back pocket. It falls out making a large clinking sound. Milton, Jerry and Eddie look at me. I try to say "I'm trying to get us out of here." But it just sounds like screaming into a pillow. I move the knife over to pick it up by the handle. I look down to see blood running down to the floor from my arm and my stomach.

I quickly pick up the knife and start cutting the duct tape around my wrists. After what feels like several minutes it finally rips. Put my hands in front of me and pull off the tape still stuck to my wrist. I take off the tape covering my mouth. Jerry notices I got myself out. He starts saying something. I rip off the tape over his mouth. He screams and holds his mouth. I whisper/scream at him.

"Shut up Jerry!"

"Why?"

"Do you want to get killed tonight?"

"Nope."

He looks down.

"Then shut up!"

I cut off the tape on my ankles. I notice Eddie struggling. I take off the tape of his mouth.

"What?"

"Derek and Donna told us their plan."

"Why would they do that?"

Jerry makes a "dumb" comment.

"Because they're dumbasses."

I feel a huge urge to whack him on the head right now.

"What did they say Eddie?"

He turns around and I start to cut off the tape on his wrists.

"Donna said Derek [looking like you] is going get Jack outside in the parking lot. Then when his back is turned grab him by the arms and legs, forcefully putting him in a black truck and drive away."

"I guess they thought you guys would never get out."

I rip off the last piece of duct tape. He starts to rip the duct tape around his ankles. I turn to Jerry and start cutting the ones off his wrists. I go really fast not wanting to hear one of his dumb jokes. I get finished and he rips off the ones on his hairy legs making him scream. Now his ankles aren't hairy anymore. Yuck. I cut Milton's tape on his wrists and take off the tape over his mouth. Milton starts ripping off the tape on his ankles.

I get and find a thin old towel from the shelf. I cut it in half with the knife. I wrap it around Derek's mark of claws in my arm. Then I tuck the other half in the side of my pants so I won't lose all my blood and die…tonight. I find the blood quickly soaks both parts of the towel. I slip the knife in my back pocket. I turn to face Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

"We need a plan."

"I know I'm thinking."

I quickly pace back and forth. I get an idea.

"Milton give me a piece of paper and a pencil."

"Why do you think I would have that? I don't."

I give him a look. He hands me over a little notebook and a pencil from his pocket. I draw out the roof of the school. And then I draw swirls for the woods. I flip it over and show them. Jerry raises his eyebrows. He points at the picture.

"What are those swirls next the school?"

"It's the woods."

"Trees don't look like swirls."

"It doesn't have to be perfect."

I lay it down on a shelf. I point to the picture of the woods.

"They must've have taken Jack here. So we just have to get into the woods and get Jack."

"What about the werewolves?"

"That's why I have a plan."

Jack's POV:

"You're not Kim."

"It took you this long to notice."

Kim changes into Derek. I throw a punch at him, he catches it. Someone grabs my hands and puts silver handcuffs around my wrists. Donna. I try to break them but their made of silver. Dona holds the chain between the handcuffs so I stay put. I lunge at Derek.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She fine. When I kill you I don't know if she's going to live. It depends on she reacts to your death."

"What about Jerry, Milton and Eddie!"

"Same thing."

A huge semi-truck pulls up. One of Donna's friends Britney is driving. Derek opens the latches and swings open the back doors. He shoves me in there. I turn around. He slams the doors. I can't see anything. Alone. I throw myself against the door like 10 times.

I slide down the back door. I feel tears on my cheeks again. Wait. These handcuffs are unbreakable to wolves but I can unlock it I'm in human form. I get on my feet. I slip my hands and cuffs under my butt and then under my thighs. I pull my legs to my chest. The handcuffs go under them finally.

I feel for the lock on the hand cuffs. I find the lock I pick at it with my index claw. I got it. I just have to pretend like their still on. I hear some branches bump against the hood. The truck slows down. I shift into the biggest wolf I can. I go to the far back corner and wait. I hear Derek get out of the front seat and walk to the back. I hear the latches being open. I grow my claws and crawl on the roof inside.

Derek stands there out of the truck.

"Jackass come on your death will be faster if you just let me kill you now."

I walked into your trap you walk into mine. He jumps into the back. I slowly move towards the door. He walks all the way into the back. I jump down out of the back. I turn to face him. I hold the doors.

"Who's the jackass now Derek?"

He runs and right when he is about to get out he runs into the door making a dent of his body. I close both doors and the latches. I sniff the ground to find the direction of school. Someone pounces on me and tries to choke me to death. They're the same size as me just a slight bigger. Dad. I walk backwards and shove him against the tree. He still hangs on; I grab his arms and stick my claws into his arms. Blood starts to get all over my hands. I pick him up and throw him against a tree. I threw him so hard he went through some trees and knocked into one far away. Thunder booms several times.

He gets up. He runs so fast he is invisible. He knocks me on the ground. He runs around and opens the back of the semi—truck to let Derek out. Derek shifts into a black wolf and pins me.

"You're still the Jackass."

I put my feet against his chest and scream. Rain starts pouring.

"No I'm not!"

I push him against the semi- truck which makes another large dent but on the side of the semi. He slides down to the ground. I get up and walk over to him. I grab him by the neck.

"I never was!"

I throw him against the semi-truck again. Out of no where Donna, my dad, and Donna's friends attack me. I shift back because I'm so weak. Donna throws me against a tree. I slowly slide down the tree. Out of the corner of my eye Derek gets back up. Him and my dad pick me up like a dead body. They take off my shirt. I see it thrown on to a tree. They turn me around so my face is facing Donna. My dad and Donna switch places. They hold me down on the ground. Donna and Derek have my hands down and Donna's friends have my feet. My dad leans down.

"This is why you have to have a pack Jack."

He looks around.

"I guess you don't have one. This won't hurt."

He stands up over me. His claws on his right hand grow longer. He slams them down. They connect with my chest. A large pain starts to form. I look down to see my chest has five scratches and is bleeding slowly. The rain pours down making my scars start to have more pain. I scream. They all have a laugh. I hear an arrow scarp the wood of a bow. Kim. The bow speeds into my dad's right arm. He pulls it out. I see blood drip from his arm. He growls.

"Derek get them. We'll deal with him."

"No dad I'll deal with you."

I shift into my large wolf form. I push them off of me. I tackle my dad making him get several scars on his arms. I punch him in the face making him pass out. I turn around. Donna and her friends gang up on me. I use my karate skills on them. I kick Donna she dodges. I start to chase her and grab her tail. She whimpers and falls. I pick her up and throw her into a lake nearby. Her friends try to take me out but they haven't been werewolves for long so I simply throw them into several trees. I make sure they're all passed out. I run as quickly as possible away from them.

I sniff the ground for the scent of Kim, Derek, Jerry, Milton or Eddie. They must've split up to get away from Derek….I don't see that possible. I start smelling a wolf that I have never smelled before. I start walking in it's path. Then I start smelling blood. Wait a second. Derek shifted into Kim to himself. Kim was bitten by Derek. I run as fast as I can towards Kim's blood. I walk up onto the cliff I was on several days ago. A blonde wolf sits at it's tip. {Picture on my profile}. I sit next to her. I see tears run down her face. I put my paw on her shoulder. She mumbles something.

"My dad is going to kill me."

"Why would he even try?"

"My dad told me our family hunts monsters like you. I never told you because I thought you would go paranoid."

Lightning strikes in the sky. I lower my head. I have got to change Kim back. I check the time on the big clock in town. 8:54 I look at her. Rain pours down on us making our hair soaking wet.

"I can change you back."

She looks at me.

"You can?"

"Yeah just lay down on your right side."

She lays down showing her bite. I slowly lean down.

"I will try my best not to hurt you ok?"

"Alright."

Her paws grab onto the ground making a small whole, mud fills the whole and rain. I slowly put my mouth on her side. I start sucking the werewolf blood mixing with hers. She yelps once or twice. Thunder and lightning boom and strike over us. I close my eyes not wanting her to be like me.

15 CHAPTERS DONE! WOOT!


	16. Pulling the Trigger

Kickin' It

Full Moon:

Her paws grab onto the ground making a small whole, mud fills the whole and rain. I slowly put my mouth on her side. I start sucking the werewolf blood mixing with hers. She yelps once or twice. Thunder and lightning boom and strike over us. I close my eyes not wanting her to be like me. After what feels like 4 minutes I open my eyes and let go. I look at her and she lets her grip loosen on the dirt.

"Am I ok?"

She turns and looks up at me.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Kim."

"It's not your fault Jack. Derek is the one that bit me."

She stands up. The blood from her bite drips on the ground.

"Wait Kim try to shift back."

"How do I do that?"

"Just think about Kim. Focus."

She sits and closes her eyes. In seconds she shifts back in her clothes. Her hood is still over her head.

"Kim I think I can do it now."

"Are you for sure?"

"Yes. Just lay down slowly. You might be dizzy. That's how I felt when I after I was bit."

She lies down. She pulls up her jacket and shirt so I don't have to. I lean down. Before I speak she grips my hair on the back of my neck.

"You okay?"

"I just need something to grab onto."

"I know."

She lets go and I walk around her to face her. I lean my head down.

"Are you ready now?"

She grabs a hold of my left paw.

"Yes."

I put my mouth to her side once again. I try my best to suck the poison Derek put into her and not take any of her blood. She grips tighter on my paw. I slowly let go. It won't work. I let go and lay down next to her.

"You can't do it can you?"

"No I tried my best."

"Alright we should go get Jerry, Milton and Eddie."

"Do you know where Derek went?"

"I kind of made his face messed up and he ran that way."

She points west.

"You made his face messed up?"

"Yeah he held me against a tree and when he was going to hit me, I smacked him and my claws made marks across his face."

"I didn't shift until the next day."

"Great I'm a weird werewolf who shifted to fast."

"No you're not."

She sits.

"Where did Jerry, Milton and Eddie go?"

"I heard them running towards school screaming."

I stand up and she looks at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm killing Derek you stay here."

"What? No I'm coming."

She jerks up.

"Kim do you even know what your power is?"

"No."

"Then how will I know you'll stay alive?"

"Fine. Can I watch?"

"Why?"

"Please it'll be like training for me."

I start walking.

"Hide behind a tree."

I hear her shift back. She walks up next to me.

"So, how are you going to kill him before we have to get up on stage?"

"I'm going to figure that out when I get there."

"Well tell me some tricks to kill someone."

I look at her.

"What? I'm just trying to do what you do."

I roll my eyes.

"First you have to track your prey."

I sniff the ground. She sniffs the ground.

"All I smell is rocks and dirt."

"You have to know what your prey smells like."

"I don't want to know what Derek smells like disgusting."

"I mean when you get close to him sniff okay?"

"I guess but do you really want to know what he smells like?"

"No but this is the only way to catch and kill him. Next you have to follow the track."

"Ugh how long is this going to take?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Can't we just run after him?"

I think about it.

"I guess because he is not going to hear us if he is trying to fix his scars."

"Do I just run normally?"

"Like start jogging then start going faster with every step. I'll show you."

I start jogging. I look back at her.

"See?"

"Alright I'll try."

She starts jogging. Then she starts running ahead of me.

"Hey!"

I start running faster. We run next to each other. After like 20 min I smell Derek closer. I shove Kim a little and whisper.

"I smell Derek."

My nose connects with the ground. I smell and follow the path of Derek. Kim follows me close behind. I look up and see Derek lean against a tree holding his head. I push Kim back. She whispers.

"Is he right there?"

"Yeah he is just sitting there holding his head."

She leans over to get a look.

"Ha. He is such a baby I didn't even try to even hurt him."

I put my paw to her mouth.

"Sh."

"Ok."

I listen to all the sounds around me. I block out nature sounds, squirrels, birds everything but Derek. He is mumbling something.

"I knew I couldn't kill him I knew it!"

Jeez. All the sounds I blocked out come back. I turn to Kim.

"He knew he couldn't kill me."

"So why did he have to ruin my life?"

"I guess he thought he could put me down if you're like me."

"It's not that bad. I got claws."

"Ha I guess it's not. Let me see what he thinks now."

I block everything else except for Derek. Nothing. I look back and I don't see him. I turn back to Kim.

"I don't see him."

"What do you mean?"

She leans over and looks.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Back to my dad and Donna."

We run as fast as we can to the semi-truck. When we get there my dad, Donna and her friends are gone like Derek.

"Maybe we can tack them again."

"No we should just get back to the school."

"Alright."

We both shift. I notice I still don't have a shirt. Kim looks at me. She notices my dad's scars he gave me.

"What happened?"

"My dad scratched me but I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. And where is your shirt?"

She said annoyingly.

"My dad threw it in a tree."

"Well I'll look over here you look over there."

I grow my claws and start climbing a tree close where I got hurt. Kim yells from the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my shirt!"

"How can you climb a tree?"

"Use your claws!"

"Oh thanks!"

I hear her run to a tree and start climbing. I finally get to the very top of the tree.

"Have you found it?"

I look at Kim.

"No!"

"Well I did!"

She throws it over to me and I catch it. I put it on. Kim yells at me for a question.

"What do we do now?"

"Jump!"

I drop down landing on my feet. I walk over to the tree Kim's in.

"I'm not jumping!"

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know I'll break every bone in my body!"

"No you won't!"

"I'm coming down the easy way."

She drops down to branch to branch.

"More like the longer way if you ask me!"

She hisses from a branch.

"Just jump!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

I quit trying and check my phone.

"It's 9:36 hurry up Kim!"

I look up and she drops down.

"Was that fast enough?"

"It would've been five minutes ago."

She hisses at me again.

"Alright."

We start walking to school.

"What is your dad going to do now?"

"I don't know. He can't keep hurting me to kill me. I wonder what is going to happen when they figure out you're a werewolf too."

"My dad is going to be so mad."

"I can't believe he doesn't know I'm one."

"I know and he says he is the best monster hunter."

"Maybe you can ask him."

"About what?"

"If he knows what I am."

"I guess. I mean he can't just barrage into your house and kill you."

"You got that right."

We are both silent for several seconds. We hear our names being called. Kim breaks our silence.

"Is that my dad?"

"Only one way to find out."

We run normally to school so Kim's das doesn't get any ideas about us. When we are about to get there Kim's dad 'Chris' has a rifle in his hands standing in front of us. I can clearly see those silver bullets. Chris runs to Kim. They have a long hug. I stand next to them awkwardly. They pull out of their hug and Chris gives me an 'I don't like you' look.

Kim's POV:

It is awkward so I break the silence.

"Um dad you know Jack."

"Yeah I wish we didn't Kim."

Jack steps in.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

My dad quickly unlocks the safe lock on the gun and puts it in the middle of Jack's forehead. My dad's friends come out behind some trees and point their guns at Jack. I try to get the gun out of his hands but he is like a big rock. Tears quickly fill my eyes and run down my face. I pull on my dad's arms harder.

"Dad don't kill him."

He blocks me out.

"I know what you are Jack."

I look at Jack and he sniffs the air. A large smirk spreads on his face. He has a plan.

"I know what you are Chris."

I look at my dad and his face drops. Wait my dad has a secret? He pushes the gun making Jack's head go back.

"How do you know!"

Jack stays silent.

"I would tell you but I'm going to die."

"Don't say it or I pull the trigger."

My dad gives his friends a look and they unlock the safety lock on their guns.

"Dad don't shoot him."

"I will if he says it."

"Says what dad?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong Kim just go inside."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"I'm not telling you."

I look back at Jack.

"You don't tell her I will."

"If you tell her I pull the trigger."

I look back at my dad. My dad looks at me.

"If you pull that trigger I will not forgive you dad. He is one of my best friends."

"Kim he is a werewolf. He is a monster."

"How do I know you're not a monster? Killing people for what they didn't do. Go kill Derek and Jack's dad they're the ones that made him one."

"Sooner or later Kim he is going to become the alpha. And he is going to be exactly like them."

Jack growls at my dad.

"I will never be like my dad and Derek."

I turn to look at him and he shifted to pointed ears, razor sharp claws and really sharp fangs. My dad's face changes.

"Well why not I just shoot you now and we won't have to worry. Someone comes up from behind me and puts handcuffs on one of my wrists. I turn to see mom.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Yeah Kim. We are going to finish it."

She pulls me over to a railing and chains me to it. Nice. I pull and tug. I'm guessing it's made of silver. My mom walks up to Jack and puts a rifle against his heart. I yell at Jack.

"Run! Do something!"

He looks at me quickly and winks. Ugh. I start yelling at my dad and mom.

"Don't shoot him!"

They ignore me. My mom unlocks the safety lock. Jack stays silent.

"Can I just say one last thing to Kim?"

"Alright go ahead."

They keep their guns where they are. Jack looks at me. He says something unbelievable to me.

"Your mom and dad are vampires."

My mom and dad pull the trigger. Everything goes silent. I scream but I can't hear myself. Jack falls down holding one hand to his fore head and one over his heart. Jack is dead. I start crying but still can't hear myself. I look down to see tears falling off of my cheeks to the ground. All I can hear now is my tears splashing onto ground. I look up to see Jack lying on the ground lifeless. I look at my mom and dad looking at me. I hear this final thing until my ears start ringing from the bullet sound.

"He wasn't the monster. You are."

* * *

I have no comment. I do. I just want to make this dramatic. Please keep reading and I am posting a new story soon but it has nothing to do with this show. Please read it! :P


	17. Red headed, Vampire Bitch

Kickin' It

Full Moon:

"Run! Do something!"

He looks at me quickly and winks. Ugh. I start yelling at my dad and mom.

"Don't shoot him!"

They ignore me. My mom unlocks the safety lock. Jack stays silent.

"Can I just say one last thing to Kim?"

"Alright go ahead."

They keep their guns where they are. Jack looks at me. He says something unbelievable to me.

"Your mom and dad are vampires."

My mom and dad pull the trigger. Everything goes silent. I scream but I can't hear myself. Jack falls down holding one hand to his fore head and one to his heart. Jack is dead. I start crying but still can't hear myself. I look down to see tears falling off of my cheeks to the ground. All I can hear now is my tears splashing onto ground. I look up to see Jack lying on the ground lifeless. I look at my mom and dad looking at me. I hear this final thing until my ears start ringing from the bullet sound.

"He wasn't the monster. You are."

They look at each other. My dad walks up to me. I can make little parts out of what he is saying. I'm guessing he said this.

"It was for the best."

My dad and his friends go inside. My mom pats my back and unlocks the handcuffs. I run over to Jack's body. My mom goes inside leaving me with Jack dead. I press my left ear over his heart. I hear little beats but over a minute or so. I pick up his left hand. It reveals a silver bullet. He isn't dead. He caught them before the bullets even touched him. I pick up his right hand and the silver bullet falls on the ground making a ding-ding sound.

The sound makes the ringing sound in my ears go away. Jack is completely still. I pick up both silver bullets. I make them high in the air. I drop them to the ground. They spin quickly. They topple over making that ding sound again. I cover my ears. Jack gets up and covers his ears. I pick up the silver bullets. Jack uncovers his ears.

"What was that for?"

"You acted like you were dead!"

"Even though I'm a werewolf that hurt!"

"Why did you act like you were dead?"

"Well if I got up when your parents were here they would shoot me and I probably wouldn't catch it."

"You could've done something that I would know that you weren't going to die."

"I winked."

"I thought you were being your regular self."

I hear someone walking behind us. I turn around. Jerry, Milton and Eddie stand feet away from us. Eddie checks his phone.

"You guys what are you doing were on in five minutes."

I slip out my phone and check.

"But mine says 9:55."

Jack slips out his phone.

"Mine does too. Man Donna's friend Cynthia must've changed our times on our phones."

"But we have had them in our pockets all day how did she get them?"

"She has the power to speak to technology from far distances."

"Damn the more powers I hear that werewolves have they just get weirder than the last."

"Guys were on in four minutes now come on."

Me and Jack scramble to our feet. I pick up the silver bullets and put them in my pocket. We follow Jerry, Milton and Eddie out of the woods. We get to the back door of school. The door is open for some reason. Jack walks in front of us and turns around. He whispers to us.

"I'll go first just in case."

I see him grow his claws and fangs. He turns back around. We stay put. Jack walks in the door. Nothing happens. Me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie follow him inside. We hear a very familiar voice singing. We all speed walk down the hall trying not to make a sound. We get back stage and peer around the curtains to see Donna singing with her little followers. And of course she still hasn't got the hint that I'm in a relationship with Jack. Plus she is singing that song 'good girl' by Carrie Underwood and of course it's about me, Jack and her.

I look at Jack and he mouths 'just ignore her'. Then I mouth 'how can I? She wants to kill me and steal you' He gives me a kiss on the lips. We break apart and then he mouths 'I'm not going anywhere'. Donna ends the song and walks back stage. She just happens to stop where we are and look at me dead in the eye.

"Break a leg bitch."

I hear Jerry, Milton and Eddie roll the drums out on the stage because of Donna and this is between me, Jack and Donna. Her possy laugh like it was funny. I get the courage to talk to her like she talks to me.

"Aw Donna I'm sorry that I'm going to beat you. But I'm going to kick your slutty little ass so hard."

After my remark I put my hands on my hips. She grows her claws and fangs very fast and growls in my face. I stand still. She growls between what she says.

"Too scared aren't you?"

I grow my claws and fangs growl at her.

"How did you become one of us? Jack did it to you. Didn't he?"

"Thanks to your friend Derek."

I shift back. I walk over and grab the microphones and stands. Right when I turn around Jack says something I'm very happy about.

"And just so you know Donna whatever we had is over."

Jack walks over next to me and grabs his guitar. He slings it over his head onto his left shoulder. He turns back around to face Donna. Donna growls at us.

"You'll pay for this!"

Her and her possy leave. I hear our principle call us on stage. I look at Jack and he looks back at me. He says something first.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Of course I am."

We hesitate. I think were both choked under pressure. We finally both walk around the curtain. The lights shine brightly in my face. I walk to the front of the stage and put the microphone and stands several feet away from each other. Me and Jack stand in front of our microphones. I see my mom and dad whispering. I use my sensed hearing.

"Can't believe he is still alive."

"Kim will never forgive us for almost killing him."

"We're just going to have to kill him as many times to get him dead."

Yeah their right about one thing. I will never forgive them. And I can't believe their vampires and they hunt their own kind. That's like me [if I did] hunting down humans and killing them. Someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around to Jack.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah go ahead."

{I did the best I could with them singing and if you think this is wrong blame youtube I got it from their website. The video I got it from is on my profile}.

I start remembering the lyrics I sing. Jack and Eddie start playing their guitars. I hum in the microphone and I sing better than I thought I do. I remember Carly keeps hum several times and then actually starts singing. I sing and damn am I really good.

"Woah oh-oh-oh."

Jack sings and he is really good than I expected.

"It's always a good time."

"Woah oh-oh-oh."

"It's always a good time."

I hear Milton's keyboard make weird noises like in the song.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this prince song inside my head? Hands up if your to get down tonight. [I hum in the background] Cuz' It's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. [My microphone stand slips away out of my fingers and almost falls on the judges table. I catch it with the bottom of the bottom of my heel. I put it back in place. And the judges look impressed.] I'm in if your down to get down to tonight. [Milton's keyboard makes weird sounds again]. Cuz' It's always a good time."

He stops singing. Milton's keyboard makes sounds again. Oh geez it's my turn again. I sing.

"Good morning and Goodnight. I wake up at Twilight. [Me and Jack sing at the same time] It's gonna be alright."

I stop singing and Jack keeps going.

"We don't even have to try. It's always a good time."

We start singing with each other again.

"Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try. It's always a good time."

Jerry starts sing in the background and he is better than I expect.

"Good time, Good time, it's always a good time."

And he did like an echo for more effect. Jack backs up from the microphone but still plays his guitar. Now it's my solo.

"Woah oh-oh-oh. Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Let's hangout if your down to get down tonight. [Milton's keyboard makes noises]. Cuz' it's always a good time."

Jack steps up to his mic. He starts to sing and I feel him looking at me and singing and playing the guitar.

"Good morning and good night."

I look back at him and sing into my mic.

"I wake Twilight."

We sing together. It feels like the whole world is gone and it's just the two of us.

"It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try. It's always a good time."

Jack keeps singing and I stop.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a goodtime then."

"Doesn't matter where, it's always a goodtime there."

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a goodtime then."

Milton's keyboard makes those noises again. He presses a button and sounds like a bunch of people screaming. 'It's always a goodtime!'

"Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try. It's always a good time."

Milton's keyboard makes these little kids say 'Woah oh-oh-oh. Woah oh-oh-oh.'

Hear people clap in the crowd and some cheers. Jerry, Milton and Eddie walk to my right side and Jack's left side. We all join hands and bow. We get our instruments and things and lug it backstage with us. We put it back where we put it earlier. I sit down in a chair. Jack sits next to me in another chair.

"What do you think Donna meant by me paying for what I did?"

"I don't think you did anything. Do you think you did something?"

"Going over to your house that night."

"None of us knew what was going to happen."

"That's why she is mad at me. I went over there and…."

Jack finishes my sentence.

"…and all my attention went to you."

Me and Jack look at each other.

Unknown's POV:

I walk down the white halls. My leather suit makes squeaks several times. I finally get to the door. I put my hand over the pad. It scans my hand. It turns green and the two double doors open. I walk into the laboratory. I look down to see strapped to a metal table and silver straps….Mr. Anderson. I turn to a doctor looking at paper work.

"Sir when do you think the tests will be done?"

He flips through some more pages and looks at me.

"Um about 10 weeks to the latest."

I jump over the desk. I pick up him up by his lab coat and pushing him against the wall. The wall crushes by my strength. He makes weird baby sounds. I scream.

"10 weeks?"

"Well he is not being cooperative. It'll take that long to actually kill him without any of his powers helping."

"In 10 weeks that little son of his and his girlfriend are already going to figure out what they can do!"

I let go of him and he drops.

I walk up to the railing and look down on him. I grab the microphone you can talk with him with.

"Mr. Anderson if you do not cooperate we will have to kill your son and his girlfriend. So sit there and let us rip you open!"

I scream into the mic.

He looks at me and screams into his mic.

"I will get out of her you freak!"

I grow my fangs and hiss into the mic.

"You're a freak too. So were on the same page. I will get your son's powers and his girlfriend's. So stay still!"

I flip my hair over my shoulder. I walk out of the laboratory. I scan my hand again. The doors close locking him inside. I walk down several more hallways. I make it to another door. I press my hand against the pad and it turns green. The double doors open. I walk into the room. I look at her.

"Have you killed them yet?"

"How am I supposed to? Kim has Jack wrapped around her finger and Jack protects her like crazy."

She sits into the chair. I press a button on the wall. Silver straps keep her where she is. I walk behind her.

"If you do not kill them I will and do you want Jack to die?"

"No."

"So go kill Kim. If you bring Jack back here alive I will take away his special powers. And you guys can be together. Just kill Kim and Jack is all yours. Got it?"

"Yes."

I walk over and click the button. Then silver straps disappear letting her free. She jumps over the table and attacks me. I simply pick her up by her hair. She screams. I throw her against the wall.

"Don't ever do that again!"

I walk out and press my hand against the pad. The doors closes and locks. She bangs on the doors. Her werewolf strength is not strong enough for these doors. I walk down hallways. I make it to his jail cell. I put my hand to the pad and it turns green. I walk in. He is in a silver cage. The top is clear for me to watch him. I grab the mic.

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"When can I get out of here!"

"Until Donna kills Kim. Then when Jack has nowhere else to go you will stab him in the back and kill him."

"But he is my son."

"Remember your acting. His actual dad is going to die. And make sure you bring him back here not completely dead."

I hiss into the mic. He covers his ears.

"If you do not bring him back here nearly alive. I will kill you and whoever is important to you. So don't mess this up!"

I leave the room. The doors close behind me. I walk down the long hallway. The doors open knowing that I can come in here. Everyone in their seats turn and look at me. I walk around the large table to the larger seat. Ben faces me and speaks.

"Where have you been?"

"I was checking on my tests and lab rats."

"When is he going to be permanently dead?"

"10 weeks at the latest."

"They by then they will have already have figured out what their special powers are."

I get up and walk around the table.

"That's why you guys are going to be watching them from far distances until Donna can kill her."

John speaks up.

"What if Kim kills Donna with her special powers before Donna can kill her?"

"Then I will do it myself then. And since I'm a vampire…"

I grow my fangs and claws. I use my strength. I press down on the end of the table. It crashes down to the floor and breaking into a million little pieces of glass.

"…..I can and will kill Kim Crawford."

I have not chosen what their 'special' powers are but they must be something the vampire pack wants. And they don't really care what happens to Kim their just going to take her powers and try to kill her. And Jack he must have something they can't get out of his blood. Like he has those powers to shift into any wolf he wants to be that's in his blood. But the other power is not in his blood. Hopefullyyou get what I'm talking about. Please comment!


	18. Author's Note:

Hi guys. It will be a lot if you guys can comment because I have no idea if you guys have read the chapter yet. And about Jack's and Kim's powers I found this website page online. It's called /Power just copy and paste it on your search bar and hopefully it will work. And I'm letting you guys pick them out. And I thought why not have Jack kill a werewolf in one of the chapters in the future and he has powers like fire breathing and wings. I thought it would be awesome. Maybe Kim has these powers like rapid cell regeneration- The ability to heal wounds quickly without any scarring and precognitive dreaming- The ability to see the future through dreams. Hey and the funny thing is I have a dog named 'Dreamer' and whenever she is sleeping she shakes and twitches like she is in the dream. She is so adorable you have no idea. But anyway just comment on if you think they should have those powers or different ones. Thnx :P


	19. New founded Powers

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Well on this story. I have all these stories to write and it's getting me stressed out! I feel like deleting all of these stories! It's okay I'm not but I'm just so stressed. I running out of ideas for this story so if you could PM me or on comment on what you think. Sorry it's kind of short. Please read and review! :D

Kim's POV:

I quickly walk down the hall. Jack is at the end of it. I run down the endless hallway. Every time I get closer I get farther away. Someone pulls a trigger. Pain is in my head. Lots and lots of pain. I collapse on the concrete floor. The girl kneels down next to me. She pushes my hair out of my face. She takes my hair out of the ponytail. I feel blood run down my blonde hair and onto the floor. She puts my hair on my shoulder to make me watch myself die. She smiles like nothing is wrong and she walks back down the hallway leaving me here to die. Someone pulls the trigger again. Jack collapses on the floor. His forehead has a hole from the bullet letting blood drain out. We are facing each other to watch another die before us.

I choke on air. My lungs stop working, all my functions stop working. My eyes slowly close. The last thing I say to Jack, and what the last thing he says to me is 'I love you'. The world goes blank. Nothing but white. My alarm clock rings.

I jerk up. I hold my head for pain nothing. What the hell was that? I quickly get out of bed. I rub my eyes. I grab my phone and quickly call Jack. The phone rings. He picks it up.

"Yeah?"

I hear him chewing on something. I ignore it for this second.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"No. Weird how?"

"Are you close by my house?"

"Yeah I'm pretty close."

"Okay good because…..wait a second. What are you chewing on?"

"Nothing."

I smell through the phone.

"You killed a bear!?"

"What? He ate my food."

"Just get over here before you kill another animal."

I hear the phone drop and him growling at something. After several minutes he gets back on the phone.

"Huh?"

"You killed another animal!"

"Kim you're a werewolf too we have to eat something."

"Why not something like that is already cooked. Just get over here."

"Okay clam down."

"Leave the bear."

"Okay I don't have the bear anymore."

"Okay come here as quick as possible."

We both hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and turn around to get dressed. Jack scares me by standing in front of my closet.

"What the hell?"

"What you said as fast as possible."

He moves out of my way.

"I didn't mean use your powers. Now take a shower."

"Why?"

I open up my closet door and look through my clothes.

"Because you still might have bear blood on you."

"Where are the towels?"

"Under the sink."

Once I hear the shower on I lock my door and start changing. I put on a blue tank top and jeans. I unlock the door and sit on my bed thinking about my dream. The shower turns off. Jack walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist. I look directly at his face.

"Put some clothes on!"

"I don't live here I don't have any."

"Can't you just put your jeans back on?"

"No because I got bear blood on them."

"Can't you just use your powers to run inside your house get some clothes, change and then come back over here?"

"Coming from the girl who says 'Come here as quick as possible' but doesn't say not to use your powers."

"Just go change."

He zooms out of my room making my hair go behind my shoulders.

I lay back on my bed. Jack zooms back in her with a under shirt and dark blue jeans. He lies next to me.

"So what was your dream about?"

"It was more like a nightmare."

"Well what happened."

I start to cry but I hold it in.

"We died…"

Jack stays silent. I look at him. I keep going.

"…and there was this girl with red hair going down her back smiling down on me if nothing happened."

I look at him again. Jack quickly gets up he grabs a pencil and a piece of paper from my desk. He starts writing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I have seen her before."

He doesn't look at me. I get up and look over his shoulder. He draws a girl in a tree, wearing a tight black suit with weapons in a belt, and pockets on the side of her legs, and pockets in her boots. Her curly hair goes down her back. He draws several more things like you can tell that he was on the ground and looks like she is spying on him for some reason. He turns around and shows me the picture close up. He points to the girl.

"I saw her watching me in a tree but she ran away."

"Do you think she's like us?"

"By how fast she can run no."

"Did you catch her scent?"

"She ran too fast I couldn't catch her."

"Do you think she is like a monster like us? But not a werewolf something different."

"I don't want to say it but she did run fast like a vampire."

I quickly grab a book off of my desk. I flip through the pages. I find the page about vampires. I hand it over to Jack.

"My dad got me this book so that I could catch monsters or whatever."

"He let you keep it?"

"Yeah I still haven't told him yet about me."

"Kim you need to tell him even though he tried to kill me a couple weeks ago."

"I know I was there."

I sit down on my bed. Jack flips through the pages. He stops at werewolves.

"That is so not true."

"What?"

"It says we can only shift on full moons."

"I thought we did."

"No I told you we have more strength on full moons."

"Like it makes a difference."

Jack rolls his eyes. Jack reads the paragraph about werewolves. I look at the picture of the girl.

"Hey how can you draw like this?"

"I don't know. I just can I guess."

"Are there werewolves who have these superpowers that are unnatural?"

"Do you have unnatural powers?"

"Well I think that nightmare has something to do with us being you know."

"Like one of your powers?"

"Yeah I just don't know what it means."

"Maybe one of my powers is drawing something that I have seen."

"We just need to see what other powers we have if we do."

I get up to put the picture of the girl on my bulletin board. I pull a pin out of the bulletin board and I hang the picture up there. When I go back to my bed I step on something. It sticks into my foot.

Jack raises his eyebrows.

"Are you ok?"

"I got something stuck in my foot."

I sit down next to him. I put my foot between us.

"What did I step on?"

"A pin from the bulletin board."

"I thought werewolves were indestructible."

"I guess between ball point pins, vampires, and silver bullets were weak."

I act sarcastic.

"Aw thanks."

"Okay do you want me to pull it out?"

"Yes."

"It's really in there."

"Then no."

I take foot. Small drops of blood go down my foot.

"Yuck. I'm sick of seeing blood."

"Then let me do it."

He takes my foot.

"On three ok?"

"I can't watch."

I close my eyes.

"Now?"

"Go."

He starts pulling on the pin. I squeeze on my confronter. He pulls it out. I open my eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah there's small hole though."

He tosses the pin in the trash. I take a look at my foot. A small hole in my foot disappears as well as the blood. I tug on Jack's shirt.

"Look."

He looks at my foot.

"It must me rapid cell regeneration."

"Huh?"

"You can heal wounds quickly without any scarring."

"Okay this is officially freaking me out."

"It's not that bad."

"But what if I healing what happens after that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"You live at your normal age forever after you heal too many times."

"Why can't you have this power I don't want this."

"It's not my decision Kim."

I sigh.

"Well how can we know what your other power is?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should go into the woods and figure it out."

We run over to the woods. I get on to a low branch and watch Jack doing all these things to figure out what his power is. He yells up to me.

"I have done everything I could think of. What now?!"

"I don't know think about something!"

Jack's POV:

I think of a bow staff like in karate. A bow staff floats in front of me. I look at Kim.

"Did you do that!?"

I take it and it falls into my hands. I do one of my bow staff routines to see if it's real.

"Yeah I think so!"  
So my powers are to draw things how I saw it and I can make nothing into something. Sweet!


	20. Red dress to match her oversized ego

Sigh. This story has to end somehow. This is not the last chapter I think the third to last. I'm kinda of sad this story has to end. Well here's the next chapter. I made the red headed vampire girl how I think I would look. {I used my actually name and hair color LOL. I wish I could change my avatar with a picture of me}.

The night of Homecoming:

Jack's POV:

1:56:

I tug at the chains on my wrists. I hiss at Haley and the other vampires looking down on me and Kim. I look at Kim and she is struggling also. Her face kind of shifts into her mussel when she is in dog from and shifts back quickly. They must've but something into us to mess up our powers. I keep pulling on the chains around my wrists and ankles. Haley laughs.

"If you keep struggling the more the chains will hurt you. Have fun."

Another vampire brings her a wine glass with red liquid in it. Fresh human blood I'm guessing. She walks off. I look at Kim and her wrists and ankles and bleeding rapidly from the chains.

"Kim!"

She doesn't listen.

"Kim!"

She still doesn't look at me. My chain on my left wrists is long enough to get Kim's attention. I wrap my left arm around her waist. She stops struggling and looks at me. Her pretty curled hair is dripping sweat and her light blue dress has blood stains from her wrists and her high heels soaked in blood from her ankles. I see tears and sweat run down her face.

"What are they going to do to us?"

"I think they're going to kill us."

She lays her head onto my chest.

Hours before at 7:00:

Kim's POV:

Me, Grace, Christina and Julie went shopping for prom dresses a couple weeks ago. I picked out a short blue dress, Grace picked out a short purple dress, Christina got a short pink dress and Julie got a short green dress. {All on my profile]. Grace, Christina and Julie come over to my house to put our dresses on tonight. Jack didn't ask me to homecoming but I mean if he doesn't want to go with me fine by me.

Jack's POV:

Me, Jerry, Eddie and Milton rented tuxes. Jerry came over to my house to get some help with his tie.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"Why?"

"She might say no."

Jerry puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

"Bro I know what love is and you guys diffidently love each other."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

We share a man hug.

"Only if you ask Grace."

"She will laugh in front face."

"Not if I'm there to help you."

We walk over to Kim's house in our tuxes since were already dressed. Jerry rings the door bell and Kim answers the door. Kim is in a short bright blue dress to her knees. Her hair is curled and her bangs pulled back. Damn she looks beautiful. She gasps.

"Damn it you saw my dress!"

Grace comes running down the stairs in a short purple dress above her knees. Then she gasps.

"You saw my dress!"

I speak up.

"Why does it matter were not your dates are anything."

"Right?"

"Yeah of course come in."

They let us in. I sit down on the couch with Jerry. The room becomes dead silent.

"Hey Jerry I want to show you something."

He looks at her and back at me then her than back at me. I push him off of the couch. They walk up stairs. Kim sits next to me on the couch. She fiddles with her dress.

"So…"

"So…."

I hesitate. I turn to face her.

"I know I didn't ask you out to homecoming and I know it's last minute but will you go with me?"

She smiles.

"Aw of course."

She wraps her arms around my arm and lays her head on my shoulder. Grace and Jerry walk downstairs holding hands. I guess he asked her and she said yes.

Haley's POV:

I walk into Donna's jail cell. She is strapped onto the chair so she won't try to kill me.

"Have you killed her yet?"

"No."

"I told you if you do not kill her I will kill you and her."

"How?"

I pull out of my boot two pairs of handcuffs and a large knife. I slip them in front of her on the metal table.

"What are those for?"

"Tonight you will kill her at homecoming."

I pick up the knife. I put it against her neck. I let a small amount of blood drip out of her neck.

"I think you know the rest."

I smile devilishly like I have never hurt her. I get up and walk out of her prison. The doors close and lock behind me. I walk to Anderson's prison. He is sitting in the middle of his box rocking back and forth. I pick up a glass of blood in a wine glass. I take sips enjoying every sip of human blood. I put the microphone by the table. I set the wine glass down loudly making the sound echo through his box. He jerks up.

"What do you want?"

I flip my hair over my shoulder

"I was just making sure you still cared about your son."

"Why wouldn't I?"

I look at my black painted nails.

"Maybe I have him locked up in here somewhere."

He shifts into full wolf form and starts breathing fire at the glass between us. His fire breathing burns the glass. I run out of the jail cell. I press my hand against the pad and the doors close. I run down to the room. Once I get in there the large screen says code red. He has gotten out of his cell. This could not be happening. My packs of vampires run down the hall searching for him. I get text messages from some of my strongest vampires saying he is nowhere to be found on property. I send back to them check Seaford because that's the first place he would go.

Kim's POV:

Jack drives me, him, Grace and Jerry to prom in his car. Julie and Christina said they already had dates and rides. No offensive but that's pretty surprising. When we get there the gym is packed with people dancing. I see a DJ playing some wrapping songs. I like wrapping in all but it's not my favorite kind of music. Grace and Jerry start dancing on the dance floor. Me and Jack walk over to the snack table.

"I'll be right back." He gives me a quick kiss. Jack disappears into the gym. I take a handful of chips. I am like starving. I shove the hand full of chips into my mouth. Jack runs back to where I'm standing.

"Where did you go?"

"Just wait. 5…4...3…2…"

The DJ turns it to a different song. He actually did this. He asked the DJ to put on my favorite song. Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne. He steps in front of me and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"I would love to."

We step onto the dance floor. All the couples around us start slow dancing. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder. I mumble the lyrics in my head.

Haley's POV:

I change into a long flowy red dress. {On my profile].I use my vampire powers to get into their high school. I kind of miss my homecomings. I had like 6,524. Whatever I need to find them. I smell the air. There in the gym. I sped walk down to the gym. I walk through double doors. I look over to my right and see the stage. Time to ruin this love sick crap. I walk up on stage. A weird kid with an afro is wrapping. I push him aside. I take away his mic and tap on it loudly. The couples stop dancing and turn to look at me. A loser screams at me.

"Who are you?"

I smile devilishly and push my hair over my shoulder.

"You want to see who I am? Well you asked for it."

I swipe my hand in front of my face. I show how old I really look. Yeah it's not pretty. Every starts screaming and running out of the gym. One last couple stands in the middle of the gym. Jack and Kim. Jack looks pissed. I use my powers and float over to them. I drop to the ground in front of them. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well isn't it the famous Jack and Kim."

I hold out my hand.

"I'm Haley."

I smile. Kim whispers something in Jack ear. Jack's face turns angry. I step back several feet and shifts into a huge werewolf. He growls in my face making my hair over my shoulders. Kim shifts into her werewolf about his size. Kim growls in my face also. I snap my fingers five times. They look at each other and then back at me. From the corner of my eyes Justin and Frank shoot them with the serum. They collapse on the gym floor. I grab both of them by their tails. Frank takes Jack and Justin takes Kim by the tail. We walk into the deserted parking lot and get into our black van. We chain the in the back so they won't move. We drive to our secret building in the woods. I press a button and the trees uncover the building. We don't have his father but we got them. Two for the price of one.


	21. You could've always switched

I did this chapter as quick as possible. The last chapter is the next one after this one. I'm kind of sad. I don't know why. I don't know if it's because I'm going to miss this story because it was so successful or that this is my first story. I just realized the song fall to pieces has some similarities to what's happening right now look it up on you tube. Anyway here the chapter.

* * *

Kim's POV:

Me and Jack fell asleep when we could see anything because it was so dark. There are no windows in here so it's like a huge black hole around us. I am trying to figure out why this girl Haley is so mad. I mean like she can't just be mad for no reason. Maybe the one that she loved died by werewolves or something. I look up at Jack. It's still too dark to tell if he is awake or not. I lay my head on his chest. I fumble with his tie. I feel him shift a little in his sleep. I push him a little on his shoulder. I hear him sit up.

"Kim? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I stuttered slightly. He notices.

"You're not."

I fumble with my thumbs.

"Why do you think Haley is so mad?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me."

"I killed her husband."

I whack him on the head and I actually hit his head in this darkness.

"What was that for?"

"You killed her husband."

"He was trying to kill me Kim."

"Why?"

"He said the law in vampires and werewolves can't date a nonvampire or nonwerewolf and that's you."

"Well I'm one now."

"Yeah but this was before the talent show. Before you got bit."

"What happened? Like how did he try to kill you?"

"He wore silver on his neck so I wore garlic and pumpkin guts on me."

"Did he threaten you?"

"He said if I do not kill you I will kill her."

"So what is Haley's revenge?"

"She wants to kill you so I know I how it feels to lose the person I love the most."

Jack usually has sarcastic ness in his conversations or laughable ness in conversations but I have never heard him so serious. I lay on his shoulder. He puts his hand into mine.

"What would you do if I did die?"

"I would kill myself."

I hear nothing but seriousness in his voice. I look up trying to see any expressions in the dark.

"Why would you do that?"

I just get a kiss on the lips.

"Because I couldn't live without you Kim."

I smile. Bright light come on blinding us. I rub my eyes and blink. I look around and the walls are pure white. That's weird it was just dark. I see a deck or balcony over us. I nudge Jack's shoulder and he looks up. The deck moves to the other side of this white box. I see Haley lean down from the railing. She laughs like a witch. She looks at me.

"I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

I get back up against the wall. Jack gets up and shifts into a werewolf. The chains on his wrists and ankles break. Haley backs up from the railing and presses a button. Red lights bright up from the ceiling a deep voice says code red over and over again. Haley disappears from the deck. Jack looks at me. He takes the chains off my ankles and wrists. He puts me on the deck. He jumps on the deck.

"Kim you go find some weapons and I'll go kill some vampires."

I nod my head. He lowers to down to my level.

"And please don't get killed."

He runs down the white hallway leaving me alone. I shift into my wolf form just in case any vampires get any ideas. I run down another hallway. I see no doors or windows anywhere. When I turn a corner I see five vampires guarding something. I cover my mouth and make all of these weird sounds. The vampires look at each other. The one on the other end walks down the hallway in my direction. I hide my hind the corner. The vampire walks up to the corner and when he turns around I hit him smack in the face. He falls on the ground. I take a peek at the other vampires. They look at each other and talk about who should go down there. The second one on the end walks down here. I crawl onto the ceiling with my claws. He turns the corner. I jump on his back. I pull his arm on his back and hold it there. I whack him on the head with all my strength and he passes out. I see a closet close by. I drag their bodies into the closet. I slide the closet closed. I look around the corner to see no vampires. That's weird they were just there.

A man walks down the hallway with a backpack over his shoulder. I hide behind the corner. He opens whatever the vampires were guarding. He opens a huge save. But he rips the door off than do the combination. It shows the outside. They guard the outside world. How cheesy. I roll my eyes. I make noises to make the man move away from the door. He gets out a large knife. He puts it in front of him defending him. I stop making the noises. He points the knife in my direction. I notice he looks a lot like Jack but older. He doesn't look like Jack's dad. I stay against the wall not moving. The man quickly runs around the corner and slams me against the wall. He puts the knife to my throat. He has a stern deep voice.

"Are you one of them? Or a victim?"

I crock out.

"What?"

"A vampire."

"No."

He sniffs my neck just to be sure. He lets go of me. He slides the knife in his backpack.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"Yes they put me in the white square box you were in."

He gets something out of his backpack. He gives me a spar and pretty sharp at the end. I raise my eyebrows.

"What do I do with this?"

"You stick it in a vampire's heart to kill them. Now come on we have to find the other victims."

He gets out another spar for himself. I want to ask the question are you related to Jack but we will find Jack soon…I hope.

Jack's POV:

I run down the hallway. No windows, doors, vents anywhere. Vampires are a bunch of nut jobs if they live in a place like this. This is like a huge maze. The vampires made their hide out like this to confuse predators….and prey. I dash down every hallway but I find nothing. I got the scent of Haley when I close to her. I sniff the ground.

Number one: track your prey.

I follow her scent down the white halls. Once her scent ends I get to a white door at the end of a hallway. A pad is hanging on the wall by the door. It says 'Press here to enter'. I press my hand against the pad. Nothing happens. I pull on the white doors. Man these are thick. I pull once again but much harder. They know I'm here. I see a camera in the corner watching me. I rip it off making circuits spark. I hold the camera to my face. I scream into the camera.

"Bring it on Bitch!"

I smash the camera. Vampires come in all different directions.

Number two: use their powers against them.

A vampire bites me in the wrist but I throw him into the wall while he is sucking my blood. He falls. I kill him by stepping on him with my large foot. I trip several vampires while their trying to use their powers which is speed. They trip over my tail. I beat more vampires that our coming. Once they're all dead on the white floor, the white door opens. Haley stands there in a black tight suit, black boots, and a silver sword. She walks towards me with the sword pointing at my neck. I raise my hands in defeat. She lowers the sword. She walks up to me. I shift back to talk to her. I can easily kill her in human form. She puts her hand on my chest. What a bitch.

"I have always liked werewolves."

"Why are you trying to kill me then?"

"I never liked James anyway."

She kisses me on the lips. I stay still not even wanting to kiss back. She looks at me.

"You know you don't have to be the hero in this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"You can always switch to the other side."

She grows her fangs and hisses at me. I got a plan. I smirk showing my fangs. We walk into the room she was in and shows me all of the things she was planning on doing to me and Kim. Kim. Haley kisses me unexpectedly. I slowly kiss her back. Don't worry. I don't like her that way. The whole time were kissing I dream that it's Kim kissing me and not the bitch.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be better. Thnx for reading this story and I mean all of the chapters, reviews and views. THNX GUYS! :)


	22. Somewhere in the Seaford Woods

Hey guys sorry I haven't been here in a while I have been doing stories back in forth. I think the stories should end in this order 1: Full Moon 2: Moonlight Assassin 3: The Wrong Girl. I'm not ending them now I just thought you guys would like to know. Then after their done I can keep going on Alpha and Omega. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been on that one too but I need to finish these stories first. Plus it won't take long because people already wrote it. Please just take a look at it if you can. I have like 3 more ideas for stories. YAY! Here's the chapter. Sadly this story has to end. Thnx for all of the reviews and views. Hopefully you guys want to read my other stories. This story will have one last chapter after this. Please review!

Kim's POV:

We can't find Jack anywhere. This is like a huge maze. Hopefully he isn't dead yet. The guy who looks like Jack said his name is Jason. He knows like absolutely everything about vampires, werewolves, cures, how the curse started and all kinds of stuff. We have killed some vampires which made my pretty blue dress covered in blood and guts. My wrists and ankles haven't healed from the chains. Stupid vampires. We turn a corner. Dead vampires, blood and hearts cover the floor. I stop in my tracks. Jason walks over the dead bodies. He walks to the wall at the end of the hall. He bangs his rifle against the door. I hear faint laughter through the wall. I run down the hall. I bang the door with my rifle Jason gave me. I hear Jack's voice from inside.

"Might as well quit bitch!"

He screams through the wall. Tears fill my eyes. What is wrong with him? I wipe the tears away not wanting Jason to see me crying. Jason pulls out garlic on necklaces from his backpack, he hands me one. I put it around my neck. He pulls out silver swords from his large boots. He hands me a silver sword. I take it and hold it up.

"Why do we need these?"

He looks at me with sympathy.

"We're going to have to kill that werewolf in there."

He turns away from me facing the door.

"Whether it's my son or not."

He turns to me.

"Whether he is your boyfriend or not."

Tears fill up in my eyes again.

"Why can't we just kill those vampires in there?"

I point to the door.

"They already brain washed him."

He turns back to the door. Slinging his rifle over on shoulder with the strap, he grows bigger than Jack in his werewolf form. He pulls off the door revealing a dark room empty. I put my gun forward and walk in. I turn different ways making sure no one is behind me. Jason walks in after me. He sniffs the ground then he looks at me. He rips off a part of the floor. A small hole has a recorder. Jason picks it up and plays it. It replays 'Might as well quit bitch' again. Jason smashes it on the ground breaking it. He shifts back to normal.

"We were tricked."

"What now?"

"We keep looking."

I sigh heavily. Back to square one. We turn walking out of the room. I hear a little girl's scream from inside the room. We look at each other. I guess Jason doesn't know what it was because he raises his eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a little girl."

I walk back into the room. I sniff the floor for a scent. [This is really embarrassing]. I smell something familiar. Jason tries to get me back into the hallway.

"Nothing's in there Kim."

"I smell something. Help me."

He gets on his hands and knees and sniffs the ground. I bump my head against something. I look up. A door. I tug on Jason's shirt. He looks at me. He whispers

"What?"

"There's a door."

I point in front of me.

"Should I open it?"

He shakes his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"There could be vampires in there."

I don't listen to him. I grab on to the handle. I get up and open it. A little girl around 9 years old looks up at me. She has bright blonde hair down her back, shorts down to her knees, butterfly shirt and necklace. She has no shoes on and her clothes are dirty and look old. Oh my god. My little sister.

Flashback:

I am 8 and my sister is 5. I kick the ball in the air in her direction. It rolls past her. She runs and gets it. I call to her.

"I'll go get us a snack!"

"Okay!"

I run inside and grab some nutty bars and some water bottles from the fridge. I walk back outside. I don't see her. I put the snacks down on the porch. I walk around the block calling her name. She must be playing hide in go seek without telling me. After 30 min I have asked neighbors, looked in their back yards, went down another street and I still couldn't find her. I call my mom and ask her to look at the park down the street. She said Emily wasn't there. We made posters, called police asked more neighbors if they have seen her but no one have seen her since we were playing outside. If one of our neighbors could've watched her for another 2 min we would know what happened to her. I blamed myself for not watching her. Mom said it wasn't my fault but I know it is. After 4 years we stopped looking. We looked for 4 years straight. Nothing. After we stopped looking I met Jack the next day. He taught me to be myself and not someone who I'm not. He helped Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy to be proud they're themselves. I never told him because I didn't want to cry in front of him. But I started second guessing it when that whole 'Ricky Weaver' situation happened. I still haven't told him yet.

Present:

I blink quickly to see if this is a dream. I choke out a word.

"Emily?"

She looks at me for a long time. She leans against the wall behind her.

"Are you a vampire?"

"How do you know about vampires?"

She points behind me.

"That!"

She screams terrified. I turn around. Haley laughs.

"Can you take a punch?"

She punches me right in the face. I fall backwards into the closet. I rub the back of my head. I look up to see her hitting Jason while he is already on the ground bleeding. I scramble onto my feet. I take off the garlic necklace. I throw it at her and it wraps around her neck. She makes these choking sounds. She falls on the floor breathing heavily. I walk up behind her. I point the sword at her heart.

"Any last words bitch?"

"You might want to say them now."

Someone grabs my arms from behind me and presses my face to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jack with not four fangs two. I try to figure out how this happened in my head.

"You're a vampire?!"

He puts one hand on my head. He presses my head to the ground harder.

"Shut it."

He hisses in my ear. Haley takes off the garlic necklace and gets up. Another vampire has Jason on the ground. Haley laughs.

"But garlic kills you!"

I yell at her.

"You should have used pumpkin insides. Look who's a dumbass."

She titles her head in Jason's direction. Jason grows his fangs and bites in her direction. The vampire buts his head back on the ground so hard it sounds like a rock hitting the ground. Haley raises her hands up. At the same time Jack and the other vampire pick us up. She possessed them. They carry me and Jason out of that room leaving that little girl with Haley.

Emily's POV:

I cover my eyes with my hands. Kim screams 'I thought you were a vampire!". I cover my ears also. Muffled voices slowly disappear. I uncover my eyes and ears. Haley stands in front of me.

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

I look down at my butterfly necklace. She slaps me hard on the face. I look back up at her. She hisses.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you didn't tell her?"

"Yes."

She tosses me a piece of bread and a bottle of water. She closes the door and locks it. I have been eating off of this for years. But when I'm really good I get a piece of candy. I feel around the floor trying to find the bread and the bottled water. I grab the bottle of water and take a sip. I eat a piece of bread. Please get me out Kim.

Kim's POV:

Jack drags me to an empty room. I notice chains hanging on the wall. Jack chains me to the wall. Jason shifted into his wolf form to try to kill the vampire but that vampire is stronger. They chain him from the ceiling from his ankles. He panics. {I got this idea from Shrek. Donkey is very funny when he is upside down.

"Why do I have to be upside down?!"

Jack answers while wrapping the last chain around my ankle.

"It's very entertaining."

He smirks. But not the kind I like to see every day at school and at the dojo. A kind of smirk that makes you keep one eye open at night, closing the curtains not wanting to see him, having the doors and windows locked. I hate him so much right now. He takes off all of my weapons and the other vampire takes Jason's back pack and rifle. Jack gets up. Were nose to nose. He still has the smirk on his face showing his fangs. I keep a straight face. Jack eyes change from red to chocolate brown. Haley comes in from the door. She pulls her hands towards her. That other vampire comes to her intimately. Jack stands still in front of me. His eyes keep changing from those two colors. Haley screams.

"Get over here!"

He stays put. She dashes over to us. She pushes between me and him. She hits him hard on the face. He stays put looking over her head looking at me. Haley hisses.

"Fine I don't need you anyway!"

She chains him to the wall across from me and Jason. Haley and the other vampire leave leaving us in the dark. After hours of silence and darkness I hear Jack's voice.

"Kim?"

I stutter.

"I thought she possessed you."

I hear chains getting ripped from the wall where Jack is.

"I am a very good actor."

Even though it pitch dark in here I know he has that smirk on his face.

"Than what was with your eyes changing back and forth?"

He rips the chains holding me against the wall. I drop to the floor.

"I thought I was giving you a signal."

I look up at him. I love being sarcastic.

"Changing your eye color is a signal?"

But sometimes sarcasm can be used by others. By others I mean Jack.

"No I think it goes great with my skin color."

We start arguing. Jason yells at us.

"Can someone help me down?!"

Jack pulls on the chains. I hear Jason fall to the floor. I walk over to where the door is. I punch the door. It falls on the floor outside of the cage. I feel Jack put his hand on my shoulder. I look at him. He nods in approval.

"Damn Kim."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Thanks."

Jason comes to my other side.

"We got to find them."

He walks into the hallway. We follow him. Once Jason is a good distance away from us I tug on Jack's arm.

"What?"

"You have to talk to him."

"Why?"

"He is your father."

I whisper/scream at him. He stops walking and turns to me.

"What? – No he's not."

"You guys look exactly alike."

Jack looks at Jason then back at me.

"No I don't see it."

I whack his arm using all of my strength.

"Not me and him you dumbass. Him and you."

"What..."

He looks at Jason for a long time.

"No…."  
I grab onto his arm. I drag him over to Jason. I pull on Jason's arm. I make them face-to-face.

"Tell him you are his father."

"We have to go kill them."

Jason walks away from us. Well Jack got something from his dad. Doesn't like being told what to do. We walk through the maze for what seems like hours. We make it to the place I met Jason. I look outside the door I saw. It's pouring rain. Jack leans over me looking outside. Jason looks outside.

"Do you think they went out here?"

I look at Jack then Jason. My sensed hearing rings in my ears. I shake my head but it still rings. I stay still. I hear Haley, a vampire and the vampire that tackled Jason.

"What about them?"

"They can't get out of there. Just get in the car!"

Car doors open and close. I look at them again.

"Come on. I know where their going."

I run in the direction their driving. Jack and his dad follow me. Let's kick some vampire asses.

Thnx for all of the reviews and views. Hopefully you guys want to read my other stories. But it doesn't mean there won't be a sequel! Just give me some time to finish my other stories. Here is a preview of the sequel! I just couldn't wait till the next chapter to show you guys! YAY!

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS STORY ENDS!

I REPEAT!

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS STORY ENDS!

~The Dark Side of Him~

Jerry's POV:

Since Jack left with his dad everything has been chaos. {I WARNED YOU}. Milton and Eddie can't do karate without him because he was like their teacher. And you can't do karate without your teacher…..am I right? Kim pushes her self slightly too far. It's either I'm mad at Jack or Jack you ditched me but I still love you kind of thing. I don't get girls. I'm my self eating pizza, ditching school, getting with some girls and lastly trying to ditch karate but that never works. Kim makes sure I come to karate practice because were the last two students here who are actually trying. I know. Me trying? Yeah. I started to have feelings for Kim a week ago. Her long blonde hair, coco brown eyes….snap out of it! I can't do this to Jack. He is my best friend. And when I mean 'best friend' I mean 'best friend'. We tell each other everything like crushes, girls, and some stuff I don't even want to know about right now. I put my head in my hands. What do I do?


	23. Approval Wanted

Sorry for it being short. Gotta get some new ideas for this story. I'm working on it.

We race through the night. Hour after hour to find those blood sucking animals. We lost them at least two hours ago when I got my foot stuck in hole. My fault we lost them. Jack's dad said "We'll find them again" but then Jack said "No one could have looked so beautiful with their foot stuck in a hole". I just rolled my eyes holding in to kissing him on the cheek. Now me, Jack and his dad are resting till we get our energy back.

~Hours later~

I twist and turn in the slick grass. I get up too nervous to sleep. What if we kill them? What if we all die? What if I die? What if Jack's dad dies? What if Jack dies? What if I can't live without Jack? I sigh and lean down and take a drink in the lake close by us.

Speaking of him anyway…

Footsteps crush the grass under it's paws. Out of the corner of my eye Jack sits down next to me. I glance at Jack.

He looks straight ahead having no facial expression at all, like in any situation. Those bright red with a touch of dark chocolate brown eyes gleam from the reflection of the full moon. His fur looks as if it was smooth silk. His legs and arms are strong enough to put five busses over his head. He notices me looking at him. He moves slightly closer to me for full effect of sarcastic from his voice.

"Like what you see Crawford?"

He says as he brushes fur out of his eyes. It happens with his fur too? I thought that only happened with his hair on his head in human form. That just makes him even hotter than ever in werewolf form. I hold in my emotions.

"You are so conceded Anderson."

I say shoving him lightly.

"Maybe I just want your approval Crawford."

I jerk my eyes in his direction. He leans down and takes a sip of water. He stands up, wiping some water from the edges of his mouth.

"I'm going for a walk."

He says walking away from me. I walk right behind him. He looks at me.

"Can't I walk alone?"

Walk back a foot shocked by how he said it. Cold, dark and not him. He walks away leaving me stunned.

Jack's POV:

I walk away. It kills me for talking to her like that. I have to do this for my dad and her. I want to do this for my dad and her. Even if I to risk my life for them. I race towards the vampires. We never lost them when Kim got her foot stuck in the hole. They lost us. I leap over dead trees and puddles of blood. Looks like I killed one of them without even laying a finger on them. 3 more to go.


	24. Every Storm (Runs out of Rain)

_**IT'S BACK!**_

_It might take a long time to read but I think it's worth it. Season finales are longer than the other episodes sometimes. In this it's the last chapter is longer than the other chapters sometimes. I really hope you guys enjoy._

_I'm still working on the other stories. _

_Here's my plan: _

_Finish up the last chapter of Bittersweet. {CHECK!}_

_Start again then finish Imperfections and Moonlight Assassin. {I haven't been to work on these because of this story}_

_Go back to A Love Beyond Forever then finish it. {Same for this}. DO I think the story shouldn't have them kind of like black out? I think so. But some stuff is just so emotional, too descriptive, important and badass that I can't stuff it in here. I mean like the whole story on my Microsoft Word Starter was 48 FRIGGIN' PAGES! See what I mean, I go crazy over stress. You may be lucky to see a new romance in this chapter. It almost made me tear up at this one part. I'll let you guess. The thing is who is the romantic couple? There might even be more. If you don't enjoy it at least try. _

_TRY to enjoy! _

_**Every Storm (Runs out Rain):**_

'_**Weeping' "You're okay, you'll be okay. I promise." **_

'_**Dup stepping' "Can't touch this."**_

_**Romance "I promise I WILL come back."**_

'_**Suspense' **_

_**Kim's POV:**_

His tail sways as he walks farther and farther away from me. I clench my jaw, starting to walk away. Where is he going? Home? The dojo? Wait a second. He couldn't have gone there. NO way in hell would he go there. He is putting his life at risk for us? I scramble over to Jason who is drooling on a pile of leaves. Gross.

"Jason!"

I scream. He bounces up into a sitting position, with his eyes still closed.

"I know you're still in puberty and stuff but seriously you didn't have to scream."

Jason puts his pinkie white claw in his ear focused on it then our conversation.

"Jason," I scream again. "That's not what I'm talking about. Jack went to find the vampires on his own!"

"What!"

His eyes finally open, too shocked to speak.

"We have to follow him!"

I pull on his ear dragging him behind me.

"Okay I'm running, I'm running."

He catches up. Jack is not dying with me not even trying. If they kill him they kill me too.

"Wait Kim we need backup!"

That stops me dead in my tracks. I do a U-turn towards the cliff. The same one where I shifted into a wolf for the first time.

"Come on Jason! I have a plan!"

Skidding to the edge, I almost fall off. I breathe heavily catching my breath. Jason comes up next toe, breathing heavier than I am.

"Slow down."

Rolling my eyes I get back on topic.

"So Derek bit Jack…..so sense he bit me he and the rest of the pack will respond…right?"

He cocks his fuzzy eyebrows.

"You can give it a try."

"I need your help."

I blurt.

"Why?"

He whines.

"I need the howl to be loud so the whole pack can hear it."

"Fine."

He says with another whine.

We both sit at the edge, staring up at the crescent moon.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"3…2…1…"

Together our howls as a story would be going out for dinner with your boyfriend and his dad. Awkward. In the howl we tell them to meet us at the lake. When we are done at least 15 howls come from all different directions. One from the west I think really stands out from the others. It sounds like Jason? I look to my left. Yep, he's right here like I thought.

"Is that my howl?"

He gets a confused look. His eyes get wide.

"It sounds like it. Do you have any idea who it is?"

His face gets little white hairs around his eyes and around his snout.

"You know that guy who was acting like me?"

"Yeah but isn't he still in the-"

I stop myself realizing we left the door open to the entrance. We stay silent for a minutes thinking of what we should do. There are four ways we can do this. In my perspective. I break the silence.

"We can both follow the sound of his howl and try to kill him, or we can meet the pack down by the lake and make a plan, third we can go and kill the vampires on our own. Or….we could try any of those things and fail complete which means dying." I say quickly. Man I feel nauseous.

"I say second plan. It will take only 10 seconds for us to get to the water." He cocks his head towards the lake. "The pack will be there any minute now and we can take down someone faster with a larger pack, not just us two."

"Should we go now before 'he' finds us?"

Before I know it he's already down by the lake watching me from the ground.

"Come on if you want to save Jack!"

He yells.

"I'm coming! Just hold on!"

I hesitate to jump off, afraid I'm to break one of ankles…or two….or three….or all of them. Okay I can do this. I am Kim Crawford and I am amazing. I can jump off a cliff and land on my feet easily. Breathing through my nose I tightly close my eyes, take a deep breath and jump. Air whooshes past my ears, making my ears make a popping noise. I thought your ears only pop when you go up not down.

"Open your eyes!"

Jason yells. I flutter them open to see a huge rock at least 13 feet away. Sharp and shiny ready to have my blood as a cover for it. I pinch my fur ready to wake up, shut my eyes tight ready to feel the pain of death. Instead of splitting into two, I topple over something hard and ruff. Me and whatever it is roll 6 times before actually stopping. At least 156 pounds are on me, pressing up against me. I'm being squished like a pancake.

Jack's POV:

One vampire tightens the rope around my wrists. I swing from the tree feeling really awkward.

"Let me down!"

"Tell me where the girl is!"

"Never!"

Her little minion clutches down on my neck with his fringy claws.

"Well I'll just follow your muddy footprints back to her then!"

She starts walking down the hill I came from.

"NO I'll tell you!"

I choke out, grasping for air. She turns on her heel back to me.

"Good. Now where is she?!"

"She's north up the river. If you follow the lake that leads into the ocean, she will be waiting at the edge of the river."

She puts her knife like wing up to my neck.

"You're not lying are you?"

"Would I?"

Her face gets a confused look.

"I guess not if you don't want us to kill her. I'll be back. I'm going to slice her throat myself and show her lifeless head to you just for fun."

She laughs loudly like a witch

"Kisses!"

She flaps away in between the trees. The vampires walk up to me closer. I chuckle at hem thinking they could take on me. They bring out their laws ready to kill. This makes me laugh even harder. I jump up, kicking both of them in the chest with one foot each. Their bodies fly back at least 25 feet. They wobble on the ground looking dead. I soccer kick their heads off - that's the only way to make sure they are dead. Picking the up by their hair I tie their heads to the rope I was tied to.

"Went for a walk." I write with my claw in one vampire's right cheek. Shoving my paw in the mud, I slap it down on the other's cheek. Haley is going be pissed.

I smell the air for the scent-and any scent- of werewolves. I smell my dad's and a slight scent of Kim's. Well that's a relief. I thought the vampires already got them. Not thinking they can't fight I'm saying that they cannot control their abilities. Never mind what I just thought. I turn into this werewolf with wings that can also blind in with my surroundings. Pretty Amazing. I race towards the scent of them, hoping they're alive not their scent being given off by their rotten bodies. What if they are already dead?

"Damn it I'm saying what if."

I slam smack face into this oak tree. Nuts fall on me giving me a headache.

"Kim really needs to stop saying what if. It's being influenced onto me. I don't get influenced. Do I?"

I ask myself. GREAT now I'm saying Do. I really need to find them. I run towards their scent paying more attention before I hit the tree. I get to this flat land with no trees, bushes, or anything. I turn to left seeing a blonde wolf falling. That's Kim. My dad stands a few feet away not knowing what to do. He can't do anything really he doesn't have any wings. My dad sees me.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"I have to wait for the right moment."

I lower down to the ground.

"Here's the right moment."

"Just wait."

"GO."

"Wait."

I growl loud enough for him to shut up.

I wait until she's 10 feet away from the rock; I leap over the rock to grab her. We slam onto the ground first with her on top of me. We roll seven times until we stop me on her. She manages to open her eyes. "You're alive."

She whispers, eyes big like scaurs.

"Yeah why won't I be?"

Without answering me she scrambles out from under me and runs around screaming.

"He's alive Jason!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because we have more strength added." She says like a reason that isn't what she really wanted to say.

I nudge my dad's shoulder.

"What does she mean?"

"We howled the rest of the pack here."

"What!?"

"Miss us?"

A voice says behind us. I shift back into my original wolf form as I turn so Haley knows I'm here to fight. But it's not her. It's my enemies/used allies from the past. Derek, Donna, Donna's friends, Sam, Damien, Erica, Ed, Will, Isaac, Scott, my fake dad, and my dad's fake pack. They come out from under the oak trees. I literally burst into flames. No seriously I turn to a wolf in flames I killed with a fire extinguisher. Derek holds up his head like he is taking the shots. Hello um, uh, I'm in flames.

"Jack you have to calm down before we fight them."

My fake dad says.

"You don't tell me what to do."

I spat, smoke exhales from my mouth. Weird I'm just on fire not smoking.

"If you want to live, than yes." Kim steps up next to me, looking like she wants to kill. "You tried to kill every second you got, all of you. If you expect us to forgive you for trying to kill us your wrong."

Kim snarls, more at Donna than any of the others. I don't blame her. Donna doesn't notice. She's all over Derek like he's her bed. Gross.

"You're going need help taking on those vampires."

Will actually talks. Whoa.

"Yeah and we have the power."

Erica says, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"Yeah have the power being a bitch."

Kim mumbles. Oh shit.

"What did you say?"

Erica ignores everyone else, focusing in on Kim. Kim grins.

"Oh I just said you only have the power being a bitch more than a warrior. I guess that's okay….for an amateur."

"That's it!"

Erica goes at Kim, with Kim run at her also. I pull Kim back just in time as Damien pulls back Erica. They lash at each other with their claws.

"Drop it you two!"

My dad screams, getting all of our attention. "But…" Kim and Erica say at the same time.

"Drop it."

He demands. They drop it instantly. "OW you're on fire!" She lashes away from me scars from the burns. "Sorry." "It's alright." The burns quickly disappear. "See?" Damien and I keep them away from each other until they chill out. My dad walks between me, Kim and the rest of them. "Now I know we need a leader. Who will lead us to the death. Who will be expecting the unexpected, which will be killed for their pack if needed to. Any ideas?"

"Now not to be cocky or anything but I think I should be leader."

Derek raises his hand like we are in school

"And why is that?"

I but in. Thinking I should.

"Everybody here knows I'm the strongest, faster, and smarter."

He glares at me at strongest, faster and smarter.

"Just because you have your little pack over there doesn't mean you call the shots. I think we should vote. And don't vote for him just because he can hurt you. Vote for the better werewolf."

"Well alright then close your eyes."

I shut my eyes. "Everyone Derek."

"I am."

"Than do it."

He finally shuts up.

"Raise your hand for Derek."

My dad takes time to count.

"Now for Jack."

My dad takes time to count.

"Jack is our leader."

We all open our eyes. Derek lashes at me right when I open them. He whines getting burned.

"Can't touch this."

I start doing dup-step until my dad glares at me.

"Take control commander."

He says tipping his head. I get in front of everyone on a rock near me. Aw yeah. Like a boss.

"I first need to know everyone's powers. You start dad."

"I can control things with my mind."

I write down **Mind Controller** in the dirt I front of me. I'm going to make creative names for all of them because if a vampire comes at them and they don't see it me or someone else can yell and tell them in their group name or theirs. I could use their normal names it's just that I'm too cool for that. I'll even do Derek, Donna and my fake dad.

"Nice one Kim?"

"Uh…..I'm not sure accept for rapid cell regeneration."

She scratches her ear in embarrassment. So she won't get embarrassed I give her a pretty amazing name. I put down **Wild Card** under **Mind Controller**.

"Derek?"

"My power is inflicting pain by just looking at someone."

I'm pretty sure everyone's eyes get wide.

"Okay."

I don't know why he has that power and hasn't used it on me. I write down **Pain Prince** under **Wild Card**.

"Donna?"

"I can make love between two people."

I didn't know she could be so mean but nice at the same time. My eyes shoot directly at Kim who is already looking at me. I smile big because there was none of her magic between us. Hopefully not. I write** Lucky Love** down under **Pain Prince**. Donna's friends have powers that are similar. One has fire balls that shoot from her hands she has red/orange eyes and red/orange claws, that next one controls nature animals she has green eyes and green claws, the other one can control water to make it form into different shapes and sizes she has blue eyes and blue claws. I write down **Triple Threat**. I'll have them soar the skies with their color matching black wings while the rest of us our on the ground. I'll be in the sky in some parts, helping my pack fight the vampires off. After those girls my fake dad somehow got in front of Damien, Erica, Ed, Will and Scott, Sam. It doesn't really matter.

"What's your power?"

I say, holding all my anger in.

"I can easily have the ability of any animal." {AMAZING}.

"Nice power."

I write down **Shape Shifter. **I turn to the rest of them. His pack has the same power of him just that one has water animals, land animals, and sky animals. ** Shape Shifters. **What about you guys?"

"I have snow leopard abilities. "Damien says proudly. That explains him being so cocky all of the time. "I have tiger like abilities." Erica calls out looking at Kim she gives her a glare. That explains how fast she is. Kim gives her glare too. I can just tell Erica thinks she's better than Kim because she has tiger powers and Kim doesn't.

"I have monkey like abilities." Scott calls out. "I have crane like abilities." Says Ed. "I have mantis like abilities." Will says without moving his lips. I start to write down **Furious Five** but I notice Sam in the background, just sitting there. "What about you Sam?" I say loudly. Everyone's eyes follow mine to see Sam. Sam realizes we are looking at her, she stands up.

"I have king cobra snake like powers. Happy?"

She snaps. What's her problem? I quickly write down **Stealthy Six**. "What's your problem Sam?" I ask. "I don't want to talk about it." Donna walks over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Samantha?" As fast as a bullet Sam flips Donna on the ground by her arm. "My name is not Samantha." She barks out. Donna stays still, processing what just happened. Will's face saddens with worriedness.

"Sam…..you okay?"

He asks quietly. Apparently she doesn't hear him.

"I have to go." She dashes into the woods leaving us to imagine where she's going. Surprisingly Will stands up quickly. "I'll go check on her. You can keep going Jack."

That's the first time he's ever cared about someone. He doesn't have a family so he lives in the woods on his own. That's how he has scars and cuts from other animals such as bears, cougars, other werewolves, and mountain lions. Will dodges Damien, Erica, Scott and Ed to go find Sam. It makes you wonder if Will has a thing for Sam. That's cute. I never think anything is ever really cute but that is.

I point to Stealthy Six. "You guys, Will and Sam will be on the ground to my left." They tilt their heads knowing where to be. I gesture to Triple Threat and my fake dad. "You and my dad will soar the skies if any vampires will be in the sky." They nod, knowing what to do. I turn to Donna and Derek. "You two will be to my right." I turn to Kim and dad. "You two and I will take on the vampires in the middle. Got it everyone?" They nod, understanding what I said.

"Let's get going then."

**No one's POV:**

Will jumps over the dead trees and logs searching for his long time crush, Sam. He had just seen her scream at everyone, then dashed into the woods leaving him and the others wonder where she went. He has talked to her just not the way he thought it would before they caught up with Jack, Kim and his dad. In his head the conversation plays in his head like a tape recorder. "Hi I'm Will." Sam stays looking forward as they ran over the sticks and bushes. "Hi, I'm Sam. Why are we talking?" She asks annoyingness in her voice filled his ears. "Oh well because I think you are very pretty." "Thanks." She says with no emotion. "I thought we could go out sometime if you wanted to." She shoves him against a tree by them, letting the rest of the pack get ahead. "Look… [Takes a moment to remember his name]...Will. I don't even like you. So why would I go out with you?" Will got loose of her grip. "You should because it doesn't seem like you have anyone to care for you, just like me." With that, he ran to catch up with the pack that's already ahead. Sam stayed there stunned until the pack leader [that's Jack] called for her to hurry up before the sun rises. She thought about it and kind of wanted to say yes to his suggestion.

Now he is trying to catch up with her before she does anything she'll regret. Minutes later he finds her lying on a cliff watching. "Why did you come?" She says in little coughs.

Will's POV:

She seems like she is crying. "I came because I wanted to see if you're okay. I care about you Sam." I flop down next to her. She turns her head on her left arm. "Are you serious?" "I wouldn't lie to you Sam. I'm serious." She shoves me a little. "I'm sorry I was so mean. I just can't believe were going to fight to our deaths." She sits up. "If it means anything we could go hunt down a cougar after." {Like a date…..for werewolves} "I'd love that." With much emphasizes on the love. Noticing her head is down I lean to kiss her forehead. Instead she looks up before I do. "Sorry." Her eyes sparkle from the moon's light. A smile edges over her emotionless face. "Don't be." I can't even think about what to say until her tongue licks my dog lips. {A kiss in dog form} "Wow uh….that says a lot." "Yeah I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I shouldn't have done that."

I put my paw over hers. "We should get back before they start. We need to at least try and fight them." Before we leave our perch she nuzzles up against me. "I'll be waiting to go get that cougar after."

Jack's POV:

"Is everybody behind me?" I yell back. "I haven't seen Will and Sam yet but other than them yeah." Donna answers. It seems weird to finally be on the same page with my fake dad-whose name is actually Drake-, his pack, Donna, Derek, and the three girls. Oh and Sam. "You have your arrows Kim?" I yell as loud as possible. She ran over to her house to get her supplies. Thumping sounds come over from the right. "Yeah I got some guns too if we need them." I notice she has her bow and arrows on her shoulder by the quiver, a gun or three on her other arm and a belt of all sorts of things. "Want to get on?" "On what?" "On my back, you look worn out." "Thanks." "I'll slow down if you need to." "Nah I can get on anyway. Don't worry." She jumps at the right moment. She shifts in the air then lands on my back with a thud. "Thanks Kim that felt really nice." Her hands grip the hair on the sides of my neck. "Well you mentioned I should."

I smirk at my stupidly. "At least I was being a gentleman." "Yeah, at least." Footsteps make me turn to my left. Derek is running to catch up with me. "Hey Jack?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry I acted like that back there." "And?" "And for trying to kill you, killing her - Gestures his head towards Kim with his eyebrows raises like he was checking her out. I flare my teeth at him which he says sorry to. Then he leaves with no REAL apology.

"That's Derek for you still cocky and mean like always." Kim says harshly. "Sorry that he looked at you like that. He shouldn't have." I jump over a rock in my way that makes Kim knot her arms around my neck. "It's alright at least you stood up for me." "You're welcome." "Yeah I am dearly thankful." She says with a laugh.

"Will and Sam are already there!" Someone yells from behind us. "How do you know?" I yell back. "I shifted to eagle come look!" With a sigh I think about who's going to guide the rest of the pack. "Dad you guide the rest of them!" I look over my shoulder to see Kim already looking at me. "Hold on babe. Wait…..damn it." "Chill it out I'm cool with it, babe." She sayswith another laugh. "You got me, just please hold on. I don't want you to get hurt."

My dad comes running past. "Will you just go already?" At that moment I hold in my breath to let my wings branch out. 'Pop', a weird noise makes. "Are my wings out Kim?" "Yep couldn't get any more badass than this that's for sure." I start flapping them hard, with air catching beneath them. My body starts lifting and before I know it I'm over the tree tops.

Kim's POV:

Jack flaps his wings to lift me and him over the tree tops. Whoa. You can see everything over treetops. It's like a whole different place than on the ground. Tony points his wing forward but down 30 degrees. "I saw them running together in between the trees. They're getting there before we do." "So what does it matter?" I say shrugging my shoulders. It doesn't seem that big to me. "Yes but they could die before we can save them. They'll be too love stuck to notice."

We fly over the rest of the pack to the empty space in the woods that will soon have bodies decaying before our eyes. As they fly towards the empty space I keep watch for anything out of place. That's when something rustles in the bushes down below. I turn my head 90 degrees to get a better look at it. It rustles again making me jump with fear. "You ok back there?" "Yeah I'm fine." The bushes rustle again as it moves forward to the next several bushes. That's when I get their face. Garret. {Longtime friend in this story, not like in the other one} He has been…I mean was my friend since second grade. Then one day he came along and tried and accomplished rapping me. I was so bruised and beaten up I decided to go to the red dragons dojo. I picked that place because dragon is meant for fearlessness and fierce. You know the story after that. He has an evil grin on his face, exactly like the one Haley had in the dream I died with Jack across from me. His black hair perfectly match his blue eyes, I always said he would be a model before he rapped me. He hides in the next bush and doesn't come out of that one. I turn back around ignoring my ignorance for believing something is there. Something is there. It's him. All those flash backs of him rapping me come back and I almost break down. Pulling myself together I listen to hear a string pull back, an arrow whistle through the wind and fly past my ear and my braid I made. I look to my right to see and arrow sliced through the wood of a tree as a warning. Gritting my teeth I ask Jack to lower down just a little. He doesn't ask must be thinking I'm getting air sick. As I turn to see where he is another arrow slices through the wind. It was so fast I couldn't react. The arrow slips through the trees and straight into my leg, narrowly missing my leg bone. That has just got to make you angry, also in pain too. "AH!" My hand grip my leg in pain as blood seeps out of it's barrier. Before I know it Jack has landed on the ground, me lying on my side. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay? Who did this?" He practically screams. "I'm alright!" Everyone looks at me with confusion and sadness. Even Erica has a sad gleam in her eyes. "Just get me back on." Being the tough girl that I am – always wanted to be- I yank out the arrow from my leg. More blood comes out but I quickly wrap it up with the bandages Scott gave me. My leg wobbles as I stand but I put it in place. "Let's go. I need to kill Garret." Jack and I talked about it until we were back where we were before I got shot. I whip an arrow out of my quiver; bring it back with my bow. Snout and tears roll down my face but sniff them back up from thinking about all those memories. My fingers slip out of it's grip, slices through the wind and leaves and hits directly at my target. Garret. A piercing scream comes out from the bush in pain. "What was that?" "I just wanted to get back at Garret." I've told him this story long before. His paw goes behind his shoulder as a paw five. I shift my hand into a paw and slap his paw. "Paw five." 'Did you just change her hand into a paw?" "Yeah why? Can't we do that?" "I can't. I haven't met a werewolf that can."

As he says that were already there. We fly down to the empty area of nothing. When you squint you can see little red eyes watching from the other side. "Jack?" I say tugging his shoulder fur as a sleeve. "I already see it." As everyone gets into position Jack decides for me to stay up in the trees. "I can fight." "I don't want to risk it. Please?" His eyes beg pleadingly for my safety. "I will I'm going to shot arrows though." I turn to grab on the ruff tree. A hand pulls me back down. "What I thought you wanted….." Jack gives me a long **Bittersweet **kiss that I will remember for a life time. As we end it seems as if he needs/wants/ has to say, but just says "I promise I will come back." I nod my head slowly with no answer from my lips. As he gets into position I climb the tree to it's leaves. I look down to see if everyone is ready. Jack ties a pure white horse with armor and supplies to the tree I'm on. "What's that?" "It's your get away." "What?" "Just use him if you need to." He quickly gets up front with the others. He must've made that horse with that orb thing he can do. Jack holds up a random sword –must've made it - from his waist. The gleam of the moon reflects off of it brightly. It's more of a reddish color than white...My head jerks in the direction from the reflection. The moon is slowly changing red by this invisible darkness in the sky. I look back to see Jack, with the sword pointed directly at the first two vampires. My eyes squint harder to find Haley and another male vampire next to her. A tag on his wrist says 'James'. That's not weird. She is such a weird vampire.

"This is for Seaford!"

Jack screams/howls at the moon just like the rest of us. Somehow I can howl too with just being human. Just as Jack goes at James with sword, Tony goes at Haley, Drake goes at the third vampire, Shape Shifters take on vampires with advantages from their powers, furious five take on the left, Pain Prince and Lucky Love are over taking on the right, Will and Sam come from the woods to help the rest of the furious five, triple threat taking on the bats and vampires with wings my vision goes black. I can still hear the war, smell it, feel the crisp leaves by my side, taste the taste of nothing just no visual. I feel around for to go up the tree but instead I fall from the branch. With a big 'thump' I make to the ground, almost unharmed. My bones ache, especially the leg that got an arrow. A snotty, big, fat nose nudges my head remind me to get back up and fight.

I grip the mane of the horse, deciding to name it Bittersweet. Even though it's the reason my hair is now full with snot, he helped me up when I needed. My vision finally clears, letting me see his beautiful white face. His mane and tail are slightly curly which is so cute. "You {I turn as I here that glass breaking voice] might as well just give up now. It's seems as if your werewolves weren't very…." She twirls werewolf claws around her fingers, all ten of one of our family member. White claws…..she killed Tony. "…..our stage for going to battle. Just for a dramatic scene I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." "We'll see about that." I search through the bags of things to find a knife and a cloak in green. I hoist myself onto Bitter [nickname] and slap he with the whip attached to the reins. I've rode a horse before just not in climatic scene like this. "Canter Bitter!" Pull on right rein, kick with right foot and hope for the best. I didn't even guess he could canter this fast in the woods. I notice his mane, tail, hair change to the scenery around us. You are a one of a kind boyfriend Jack. Now he's a green/brown/gray horse. My cloak changes too, like dark green and brown. The very sound of Haley's wings scares me.

"Nice try but not good enough to beat me." She appears from the left, flying through the obactacles of trees and other natural things she flies closer. "Time to die." That evil grin appears on her face again. I lock own quickly to notice a red button on the saddle by my right knee. "Not today bitch!" Slamming my palm don on the button, I hope for the best.

Sounds of a war sound like right around me, when I open my eyes again I'm in the middle of the war. I look to the right and the left. They're still fighting with the vampires. Several werewolf bodies are just lying around, especially Tony's. I can't see the other one's because I don't have the best eyes for looking far away. Then I notice none of the vampires have tried to kill me and the werewolves ask why I'm in the war. That's then I see I'm invisible with Bitter. He is so cool. I say trot quietly so nobody will hear me. Bitter's ears twitch, letting me know he heard me. I ride him over to Tony's lifeless body. As I hop off I'm still invisible by my cloak. All I want to do is have a slight ceremony for him. Setting his hands together over his chest, straighten him out long ways, wipe off the off the blood on his clothes I pray. {In Kim's head} Dear god please bless his soul. He was a very good man that deserves to go to heaven. Yes he has killed but he has done it for a reason. God bless you. Father, son, Holy Spirit amen.

As I get back up again another dead body catches my attention. Quickly running over there with Bitter following me. Great she killed Jack's only other dad Drake. After I do a small ceremony again for him that annoying voice is right behind me again.

"Nice get away but you can't hide from me."

I turn around once again to see her with Drake's claws on one hand, Tony's on the other. "Do you know how selfish you are?" "No, but I bet I am." She is so ignorant. "You bet you are? That's not even close to what you are. I don't see why you're taking this long to kill me." "If I let you believe I'm going to kill you, it creates the best there is." "And what is that?" "It's bitter sweet. I'm helping you by living longer but I'm also putting your life through hell because you think I will which creates more suspense. That is why I'm selfish but sweet." She's makes it so confusing. Like **the matrix, **you try to understand but the thing is it makes your head hurt. She disappears in a snap. I look around 360 degrees hoping Jack is here somewhere to eat her. I can just shift into my werewolf self now. 8 claws go into my stomach, between the small spaces in between my ribs. Blood coughs out of my mouth right after she rips the claws out. My body flaps down onto the ground uncomfortably as she looks down upon me with that same smile. "All I need to do now is kill Jack and your life will be over right before eyes before you even die." A fast figure takes Haley down in seconds. I even watch the wolf eat her quickly. {Like when the lion eats the ice queen in Narnia the Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.} As the werewolf turns around I try to smile but more blood just comes out again. He runs over to me in shock. "She did this didn't she?" I nod my head silently holding even more blood inside my mouth. He leans to lick my stomach or something but then I don't really care. I can't argue anyway.

At least 30 minutes later the war is over, leaving dead bodies everywhere, and I feel much better. I bet it's something with dogs, dogs like your scars and somehow they heal. "You know she killed your dads, right?" "Yeah I know." A small tear tears up in his eyes ready to slide but he wipes it away before it can. "Hey guys I found something!" Derek calls to us from the back of the vampire's side of the war. Jack helps me up onto his back, me leading Bitter with us by the reins by his mouth. "What is it Derek?" Jack asks confused; guess he didn't think anything would be important back here. "There's cures for us look!" Derek hopes into the back of the black truck with the rest of the others. I get off of Jack for him to get in the truck. Then I get on Bitter sweet for me to sit. They all come out with little shots with green liquid in them. Jack only comes out with one that is full. He knows I can't go in there, I'm dizzy, and how can he not get another?

"Here this is yours." He says in his human form, his tux still on him just in rags of his shirt but his pants look more like shorts. My dress is now covered in blood, sweat, and spit from Bitter Sweet also in rags making me look like a zombie girl at prom. "What about yours?" "Kim I've been this for what seems like a year. I can control it but I'm not sure you can." He hands over the shot like begging me with no words. As I take the shot from him Sam's voice screams. Damien-who has a shot for Sam and Will runs to her screams. Shoving it in my pocket, I order Bitter to canter just as Jack hops on the back of the saddle. We ride over on Bitter just behind Damien. As we get over to Sam we all are too shocked to even move. Sam is over upon Will, who is very weak and doesn't look so good. "You're okay, you'll be okay! I promise!" She says in weeps, I can just imagine Jack saying that if I died. "Kim look over there. That's something you can shoot an arrow at." My eyes follow Jack pointer finger to a little vampire running away from the scene like he hurt Will. I rip an arrow from the quiver, ring back the bow and aim for his neck, the easiest way to kill with an arrow. As I let go the vampire knows it's coming but doesn't do anything to stop it, like he wanted it to kill him. He falls to the ground as it goes through it's neck. "I'll go kill him for sure." With a pat on my head Jack jumps off as he shifts into a werewolf, with a cocky smile he goes to kill him. "Maybe we can use the cure to bring him back." Donna says as she runs over to Sam. "We can try he is in a curse." "I guess so, thanks Kim." She says to me like for killing the killer and for giving the idea. "No problem." Sam takes the two shots from Damien, instead of using one for her she puts both in Will's arms. We all watch him and Sam quietly, not knowing what will happen. Will's body suddenly moves then sits up with Sam's help. "You're alive!" When they have their heartwarming love scene I decide to let Bitter go. I can't have him in the city, don't have a ring for him to live so it's the only other option. Once Jack comes back I tell him about it as we walk back home, with half of the pack using the truck, which Ed turned on without the key. "Jack I've decide to let Bitter Sweet go." "I understand you don't have anywhere to put him anyway." We hop off and take all his gear off. I keep the cloak because I think it will be useful later. We say bye to him and let him canter away freely.

Months after we haven't really talked one-on-one without the other guys around, like it were just not possible. I have also scene Jerry acting much weird than usual. That makes me think the monsters are back and better now.

**Epilogue **

**It's a long epilogue.**

"This looks like you have nowhere to hide. Huh?"

James flares his fangs at me followed by his sharp wings and claws. I cowardly step back. This is all a dream. I stand my ground, setting my paws flat on the ground. "This is all a dream; this has already happened and Jack killed you in 20 minutes top. Give me your best shot."

He smirks-but not like Jack's cocky, dashing, stressful, cute smirk- , a deadly smirk. "You asked for it." He does a 90 degree spin, swiping his wing at me. "Jack!" I scream as I get hit with his wing making me do a 360 degree spin landing on the ground, hard. Blood crawls out of my mouth like spiders. "Kim!" Jack's voice screams. I cough up blood I see Jack jump over me to try and fight James off but the same thing happens to him. He topples over me doing a 360 degree spin. He falls on the dirt no more than four feet away me. Blood crawls out of his mouth also making a red puddle forming in between us. I feel burning on my cheek, like it has been sliced open. My hand lands softly on my cheek, but the thing is…it's not there. My fingers go straight to my shattered teeth, bleeding gums and tongue sliced right through the middle. I shriek in horror. Jack is usually stays calm and expression less, like always, but right now tears are streaming down his face with the same scars, cuts and bruises like mine. I bet we both look like zombies right out of the grave. The vampire puts one wing on our necks ready to see us be killed in front of one another.

"Any last words before I slice your heads off?"

Haley is already dead, lying 50 feet away behind Jack, looking pale than ever before. Jack and I both snapped her head off together, kinda like a present to both of us. Until Eric started fighting with Jack and this one dude started fighting with me. I killed him easily. Jack had a harder time with Eric, after 10 min he killed him. That's how I got James.

"I'm glad she died by our hands."

Jack chokes out, letting more blood creep out. James wing sinks into his skin, making more blood come from him.

"Stop! He was kidding!"

I talk as loud as I can, making sure they heard me. Blood slips out of the sides of his mouth.

"He's worthless anyway. [Turns to me] You got anything to say sweetheart?"

I gulp, taking in blood. My hand reaches over the puddle of blood to grab Jack's hand.

"Please kill us at the same time."

I squeeze his hand.

"Well I was going to say one of you….."

"Kim what are you doing?"

I whisper 'Zip it.' sternly. He shutsup.

James wings go on the back of our necks.

"Anything else?"

10…9…8…..7…6…5…4…3…..2….. "I love you."

Jack and I say at the same time, eager to say it before.

"Do you mean it?"

Jack asks, his tongue moves in weird directions.

"With all my heart. You?"

"To the top of universe to the bottom of milky way."

We both smile the best we can even though our smiles aren't the cleanest, beautiful teeth in the world we do.

"We die together."

We say together again.

"Well here it goes."

3….2…..slice. The last thing I hear is werewolves howls and cries- ours probably. The last thing I feel is the knife like wing slicing my head off, the ruff dirt, puddle of blood, and my scraped bleeding hand tied to Jack's scarred broken hand. The last thing I smell is everyone's blood seeping out of their skin, werewolves and vampires natural smells like blood and rotten fish, the sweat/blood on the ground. The last thing I taste is the blood I gulped in, dry and tasteless. The last thing I see is Jack's sweet, perfectly curved face, with the gash in his mouth but he still is beautiful, wonderful guy I've ever met. In the distance I see Haley's body get up, brush it's self-off, and screw it's head back on. She walks over and stabs Jack repeatedly with her wings when he's already dead. Right in front of me. James keeps my eyes open to watch it all.

"NO!"

I jump up to save him. All I see before me my darkened bedroom with slanted reflections of the moon on the floor. I look down at my dog, Scarlett, at my feet in a tight chocolate brown ball. [She's a wiener dog]. It's been months since I've talked to Jack one on one. I have talked to him but we were at the dojo where people could easily hear about it through the windows, air vents and that little picture Jack jumped out flawlessly the guys told be about. I've had nightmares about how the fight would've flipped in seconds. I put my hands to my thighs feeling some liquid on me that is damp and soggy. My vision adjusts to the darkness to see I am covered in sweat and the minute maid juice I spilled on me from the nightstand, like it's blood. I get up tolook in the mirror. My baby blue tank top under my blue shirt and furry snoopy pj's are damp from the sweat. My hair is clunked in tangles, looking like blonde weeds as a meadow's. Jack and I have been to a meadow once. I take deep yoga breaths my mom taught me while watching 'Super Soul Sunday' hosted by Oprah Winfrey. My mom is…out there….somewhere…in outer space….I think. I turn around to see Scarlett sit up, noticing I'm a wake. She yawns quietly showing me her clean, perfectly white teeth. Like Jack's. Ugh I can't take this anymore. I slip into my giraffe slippers then my Neil Barrett Glossy Leather Jacket. I slide down the railing of the steps, Scarlett running on the stairs beside my feet. As I jump down from the railing-on the other side of the left hand railing that is a seven foot drop- I hear a pricing scream from the houses doors down from mine.

Okay let's see who's down there. Ms. Wince, Alexis Richardson, Kevin Smith and Jack. Most likely Jack. While Scarlett whines to where I'm going I throw a treat I find in my pocket. She turns all of her attention to eating the bacon flavored treat. After that I lock and shut the door tight. My feet pound to the ground as I run, more sweat forming on my forehead.

Once I get to his large red door I second guess what I'm going to do when he opens the door. If he does. I click the chipped doorbell next to their mailbox. Silence. I click it again. Again. Again. "Jack?" I say lightly knocking on the door. Silence. Fine I'll get him out somehow. Noticing he mom isn't here my fists bang on the door.

"Jack we really need to talk!" I say louder.

Nothing.

"Jack please?"

I check my iPhone left in my pocket. 1:02 is the time. The door finally squeaks open a crack to reveal Jack in a black shirt and some purple plaid boxers. Yup only a real man can wear purple. He gives me a 'what do you want?' look.

"What Kim?"

He asks through the chain lock letting me only see one strip of his body.

"Look maybe if you just do something you like it will take your mind off…you know."

He slams the door. Well what a boyfriend. I hear the chain lock clink against the door as he swings it open. His mouth almost slightly turns into a smile. He puts his arm over my height to let me in.

"I got an idea."

I follow him into his room which is still broken from when he almost tried to kill me that one time. I run my finger up and down the prickly wooden pieces still hanging from the door. He ripped it to pieces.

"So what's your-"

I turn around to see him lying there in his bed, covered in blankets of sheets and pillows. Cuddling I suppose.

"SO you want to cuddle?"

Emphasis on the 'so'. He pulls the blankets over his head.

"Maybe."

He says through the covers. Giggling silently I plop next to him pulling the blankets over my head too.

"You know cuddling is actually fun."

"Really?"

"No." I say flatly. We bust out laughing then lying back down on the bed again, letting the blankets and sheets slide off of our heads. We play headbands, checkers, LIFE, Monopoly, and In a Pickle. We watch Toy Story, Toy Story 2, BRAVE, and Red Riding Hood –which makes Jack feel uncomfortable. So I changed it to The Real Housewives of New Jersey. That made Jack and I laugh until our stomachs and throats started to hurt.

"I haven't had this much fun since us….."

I prop myself on elbows to look at him over the mountain of pillows.

"Since us what?"

He leans over the side of the bed to pull something out from under the bed. He pulls out a rectangle box with a purple top with some contents inside.

"What is this?"

I ask interested. He pops off the lid to show me every little thing I've given him. The little bear I gave him on Valentine's day 2 years ago when I was about to tell him I like him-which I didn't, the strips of photos we took at the photo booth at the mall, the purple bouncy ball from the pizza place on our first date. There are at least 20 things I have given him. Or even more. He slides the box over to me. I look through it amazed. I find that written story I wrote about that butcher who killed his assistant on Halloween. Flipping through it I find out I'm a really bad writer.

"I'm a really bad writer….why did you keep all this junk?"

To me it's junk. I look at him, under all the covers again. "I don't think you are. I only didn't believe the story because I don't believe in ghosts." He says. I can see his red cheeks through the blankets. I slide under the covers next to him. He goes on. "It may be junk to you but when I leave I have to have something to keep my hopes up."

"You're leaving?!"

My throat gets tied up.

"OW Kim my ear."

He scratches his ear. A lock of my hair falls in front of my eyes but I don't put it back.

"Why?" I choke out. "Look I want to stay but everything that has happened….I think it would be better if we cut off the thing that started it all…me."

"It's not your fault Derek bit you or that Jerry dragged you to the woods-" He lays back pulling the blankets off both of us. He puts his hands to his face. "I agreed to going Kim. If I won't have Jerry would've chickened out anyway." He says through his hands. "What if Jerry still went?" "Well he would've done a much better job of taking control. I screwed up more times than I ever had; you almost have gotten killed at least 8 times, my pack is full of bullshit and my dad's dead. I didn't even talk to him that wasn't about vampires, werewolves, fighting to the death, or you. That's why." He breaks down into a sob.

It takes me a minute to realize he said you at the end. I walk to the bathroom to get a box of tissues and a trash can. Setting the tissues next to Jack and the trash can I sit on the bed next to him.

"Jack? Here."

I hand him over the box of tissues. He takes 5, and then blows. He throws it in the trash can. Swiping the hand sanitizer from his desk I squirt me some. I hand it over to him. He takes some too. I flop back next to him, listening to the heater vroom as the moonshines through the shutters making it slant on the bed. We stay silent never looking in each other's direction for a while. I jump a little when the radio turns on unexpectedly.

"How did it turn on?"

I say quite. It's a habit now. I feel like someone is watching me every second of the day somehow. Jack shrugs, not even looking at me. Guess I did something wrong.

"What did I do?"

I say quietly again.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

He must've meant something in between those lines but I ignore it completely.

"I'm going to go find the remote to it."

I get up to look around his room. The host of the radio station comes on after this one song I don't know ends.

"I have gotten suggestions for songs but I really want to do a night of romance," With a laugh she keeps going. "Here it is Snow Patrol Chasing Cars."

My favorite song. I turn my attention to Jack, whose has the remote to the radio in his hands. The music starts to play. I've always thought they made the music sound like the lyrics on purpose. "You turned it on." He flips the remote into the air. "Well yeah. I guess I did." He stands in front of me with his famous smirk, flipping the remote up then down into his other hand three feet away. ''We'll do it all.' "Then why?" 'Everything.' He puts the lock of hair behind my left ear, out of my face, as if a sign. 'On our own.' Without saying anything he pulls me onto the bed with him. He lies down on the bed, his facial expression saying it all. "If I lay here." We are going to do it. On impulse we both go down with it.

It's like someone put a black board around me to see nothing, except for blackness, hear nothing except for smacks and other noises I'm not sure of what they are. Screams and cries from a little girl? Wait is that me? I'm not sure what happens. I know me and Jack DID it. But did we go through with it all the way? Or did one of us stop it and leave the room for a minute? As a very strong and muscular force lets go of me, my body flaps onto my back like a pancake. Why I am I like a pancake? Breaths that were held in for a long time release from me, making my chest heave up and down. I keep my eyes squeezed shut, afraid to see something I shouldn't/don't want to. Leaves rustle outside, a branch bumps into the window scarring me the first few times, nature animals makes noises outside like nothing bad has happened. It has.

My hand strains to find something to grab a hold on. The fingers on my hand grasp a ruff surface, stubbed nails and small cuts and bruises. The thing stays still for a moment, and then hangs tightly onto my hand. Fingers slip through the narrow strips of emptiness in between my fingers. My mom has said that "It means something to hold hands, but it means much more when your hand is intertwined with a loved one." Sigh.

"Did us…" "Yeah, we did." "It wasn't us, was it?" "It seems like werewolves are very impulsive to do that." "I'm not a werewolf anymore though." "I still am. That's why." My eyes dart to a red stain on the sheet close to my stomach. I take two egg sized gulps at once. The hands I have crept down to my stomach to see what it is. Deep, bloody, eight sunken holes in my stomach. "You bit me." I whisper, scared even now that I know what will happen. Jack's fingers hold my hand tighter. "I'm sorry." The lights turn on in the streets, letting me see tears rolling down his face. "It's not that bad. I know how to control it." A bird chirps not so far, indicating it's about to be dawn. "You know how mother dog have a litter?" "Yeah…were going to have a litter." My arm reaches over to wipe the tears off his curved cheeks, later this month they will be like cheek bones covered in hair and blood. "Most positive we will." I slowly sit up but a force pulls me back down again. His right hand's pinkie finger curls around my fragile little left hand's pinkie.Jack's other arm wraps over my head, making me feel-o-so comfortable. He still has several things to do out of town. "You still have several things to do out of town." He tries to smirk a smile, since I'm using the old power I had when I was last a werewolf. "I have to bury my dad in a place he will never be forgotten." "Why not in the cemetery here?" I say, hoping he'll be closer than wherever he's talking about. "Kim you don't understand. My dad asked me if I would bury him there and I will." "Can't I come?" More like pleading than asking. He actually chuckles this time than says. "I love you Kim. It'll be too dangerous." He gives me a long kiss on my head, which is covered with my dirty hair like he cares, he loves me. Wait, what? It takes me at least 15 minutes to process what he said. "Uh….What did you say?" He doesn't say anything. I look up to see if he's a wake. He is just with a serious face. "I said it at the wrong time." He whispers, his eyes wide. He puts his hands to his face. "Let's forget about all of this."

I can't help but be mad at him. More than mad, angry is more like it. That's better. "What? How can I forget about this? We just had sex and you want to forget about it!" My body moves by itself, I quickly put back on my clothes and undergarments as I scream and stutter not caring who hears me, at least if Jack does. "Look people sometimes don't think about what they're doing!" He yells back, his face turned in my direction. "So you're saying I'm bad in the bed?" I yell. He slips on his boxers then tries to comfort me by holding my cheeks but I'm sick of it. "Kim, I'm sorry." Clenching my fists, they turn pure white like snow. I shove him off of me. He gets bumped back into his dresser. "I'm sick of this Jack! You can't just say you're sorry and make me feel like I'm special! You just had sex with me and except me to forget it all?" "How can't you understand werewolves are impulsive?" He practically screams. "I don't because I don't want to think of us like monsters!" "Well shouldn't have done what we did in the first place to start all this!" "And what was that?" "We shouldn't have had that damn kiss in the parking lot in the first place!" His hands have turned into fists. I can already see the claws slicing his skin, trying to break out from the barrier. Tears swell up in my eyes but I sniff them back...he said it. "Kim I didn't mean it." He comes closer but I back up, my back is up against a door. "You're always right, so it must be true!" Before Jack can say anything else I bolt inside the bathroom and lock it. "Kim let me in!" I back up from the door, my hands behind me searching for a weapon. I may be taking this too far but when that happens girls usually take it much more personal than boys. My fingers find nothing usable for a weapon so I don't bother to find anything else. It seems like hours of me crying and weeping uncontrollably until the sun rises out of the grasp behind the trees. Jack has been asking for hours if I would open the door. Without thinking right I walk up to the door. My hand reaches to knob and lock, second guessing if I should open it or not. My forehead meets the door. I breathe in and out taking it in. "I meant what I said Kim." He waits a few seconds like waiting for an answer. I stay quiet, the pinkie he was holding to carve out a heart where I imagine his is. He sighs heavily. "Not about us not kissing in the parking lot, that's one of the last things I don't want to take back. I mean I really do love you Kim. Yes, I know were young and crazy. We shouldn't have done what we did but it was worth it wasn't it?" The knob jiggles slightly without me doing it. A force pushes back on the other side of door like his forehead is where mine is. "You hate me don't you?" That's when I finally speak. "I don't hate you. I just feel like I can't trust you." Something shatters into pieces, just as the force on the other side disappears. The sound of the window opens and something scrambles out.

Waiting a minute, my finger presses down on the lock, creaks open the door and peaks out. No sight of Jack. I still stay in here even though my stomach is fighting for food. Least 45 minutes later I hear Jack's mom, Alex. "Jack I'm home!" She yells up the stairs. I slowly creak open the door. "Jack are you home?" She asks with worriedness. I wonder how my mom is reacting with me not home. One of Jack's rare collectables of karate glassware shattered. He broke that because he got mad over me. My footsteps creak the floor as I walk out of his room, into the hall and down the steps. I walk down the steps at mid speed to try not to scare her. My feet step onto the floor at the bottom. "Ms. Anderson? It's me, Kimberly." My eyes look around but she isn't in sight. Ms. Anderson jumps out from the closet by me, a rifle in hand. My body jumps scared. "Oh it's just you." I didn't even know she had a rifle. "The rifle slams down onto the couch as she sits on the armrest in her doctor's outfit for work. "Alight Kim give me the low down." She pats the seat next to her. I am very confused. I turn to look around; making sure no one is pranking me, especially Jack. "What do you mean?" I croak like a frog. "Kim look I know what has been happening." Whoa. She keeps going.

"Well I'll tell the story myself. Jack got bitten by a werewolf; he kept it a secret for quite a while. Problems arise between the other werewolves of their freedom. You have a hard time controlling your feelings, while there was another threat against you but you didn't notice it when Derek bit you. After that it keeps crumbling in disappear. Jack brings the group back together to fight the vampires as Will and Sam learn they love each other. You fight to the death; you guys obviously win with several deaths; including Jason's."

She sniffs back the tears as if she still loved him. Maybe she did. She does. Now she says what happened in my dream I didn't finish. "You and Jack snap off Haley's head together. After that you find out the truck they were driving had a cure for the curse. Jack handed them out with you, until you two realized there was only one left to split between the two of you. You let Jack have the first half of the cure but he actually spilled it into an extra shot behind him. You took the rest which made you more human than wolf. One the ride home from the battle ground you fell asleep so at the time Jack put the rest of the shot to make you full human. The whole group hasn't talked since what they saw. Jack and you had sex up stairs." She swiftly leaves.

"Damn." I quickly follow. My voice gets high pitched like whenever somebody lies. "What?" "Cookies?" She hands me a full plate of sugar cookies from the fridge. "How do you know all of that?" "Sweetie I know pretty much everything that goes about my child's life." "Why didn't you do anything then?" My voice rises a little. "Honey look…" She cuts herself off. Her hand reaches down to the rim of her shirt. She pulls it up. I close my eyes not wanting to see because I don't know what she's going to show me. I open my eyes anyway. Eight dark holes rim around her rib bones, exactly in the spaces where the ribs aren't. {I seriously imagined this as I typed. You should try it.} "Jason bit me when we wanted to have a child. Instead we had more than one." I silently nibble on the cookie as I listen. "When we figured it out we didn't know what to do with those kids, we only wanted to have one. When I had the kids the five others were in wolf form, Jack was a normal. They were Jack, Lindsey, Alice, Will, Donna, and Brianna. The doctors wanted to do tests on them for why they weren't normal but I shifted to protect them." She blows her nose into a tissue and continues. "After I killed anyone in my way I grabbed my babies in my mouth, met up with Jason in the parking lot and ran off into the woods. We raised our babies until they were three. We couldn't stay in those woods forever. That's when me and Jason started to fight. Lindsey thought it was play time but it wasn't. Jason accidentally stepped on her and she died in seconds. Alice ran over to help but I scratched her in the stomach, she died quickly after." She blows her nose again. "Will got scared and ran off with Donna. I'm not sure if they are still alive. Brianna was trying to play with Jack but Jack didn't want to, he was so scared of them. Brianna fell from a branch twenty feet in the air while I was getting food and she died. Jason thought he was the problem and ran off into town for a divorce. He hasn't talked to me since we got a divorce and I got full custody of Jack." She breaks down into tears at the kitchen table. I rib her shoulder for comfort, it's the only thing I can do. I can tell she holds back the tears, gets up and dials a number in the phone. "Who are you calling?" "Jack, he will and can tell me all of this." The phone rings and there's a click sound.

"Hey mom." "Where are you?" She says adamantly. "I went for a run." "Well that's not a reason for you just leaving her here when you just had sex with her. Do you anything about being a gentleman?" "No I can't even control my anger. Wait Kim's still there?" "Yeah she hasn't even asked to leave. "Can I speak with her?" Alex glances at me but shake my head quickly no. "Jack she doesn't want to." "I understand. I'll be home in like three minutes." "We're going to have a talk about this." "I know. Bye."

He hangs up without letting Alex say bye too. She sets the phone back in it's place. The bell rings surprisingly making both me and Alex jump. "I'll get the door." The door is out of my view to see who it is as she opens the door. "Where is Kim?" they say as she is about to say hello. "She right in-"They don't let her finish. And who is it? My mom and dad. They bustle over to me quickly for hug and kiss on the forehead, right where Jack did. Then they bombard me with questions. "Why didn't you come home?" "Why are you here?" "What did you do?" "David she didn't do anything." "Well how do you know that, Jamie? She could've been smoking pot over here is all we know." "Dad I didn't smoke anything." He leans down and smells my shirt for anything that would catch me red handed. "Why does it smell like blood?" "I…..uh…" Before I can say anything else my dad lifts my shirt. The eight, dark, sunken holes are now dried blood on my skin, almost like a tattoo. "You got bit." I can tell right away anger flusters his face. He swipes out a gun filled with silver bullets. Not this again, when they locked me to that pole and I just sat there to watch die but he actually didn't, he caught the bullets in his hands. He points it directly at Alex. My mom doesn't know what to do. "Kim has been here all night and when I said good night yesterday she didn't have that bite mark. Who did it?" "I don't know."

The door bumps into the pantry door as a force pushed it open. Muddy feet step inside, with it's boxers torn, bruises and scars running up his body. He looks at me, then Alex, then my mom, then my dad then Alex, then my mom then me. "Uh…..I have donuts." In seconds the donut box is already on the floor, with Jack shoved up against the pantry door.

"You did this didn't you?" My dad barks out. "Get off of my son." Alex growls at him. My dad steps up to her with the gun. "Don't think I won't kill you….." He clicks the safety button to shoot. "…right here, right now." That's when I step between Alex and the gun. "If you want to kill them your going to have to kill me first. I know this is very shocking to you but yes I got bitten. Jack did do it but I'm ok. I'm perfectly fine." I give those four a bright smile but it is forced.

Hours later my parents and Alex have already been starting to get things together for the kids, their rooms, their names, their clothes, once they got to colleges I walked out. I've been sitting here in Jack's bedroom – only place I could think - waiting for something out of this could to happen, hot coco in my hands, warm fuzzy pj's fresh from the dryer and the slightest thought of I'm going to be a mother. I've always wanted to you know, get married, have a couple of kids, live in the woods – far much more beautiful than the city life. Just didn't think it would go in this order. Not that it's a bad thing….didn't see it coming that's all. Someone's knuckle knocks on the door quietly. "Hey can I come in?" "Yes, it's open." He opens the door in a red Avengers t shirt, some ripped jeans, bare footed, and the slightest frown that I'm that mad and angry at him. He sits down next to me but not so sure what to say or what to do. "I'm not mad at you." "Really?" "Yeah I'm not. It was in the heat of the moment and I said what I thought." "Same for me. I am sorry about what I said. I did mean it though." "What about the donuts?" I say already knowing what he meant. It makes him laugh. He leans back on the wall and reaches out to hold my hand. "No I love you Kim." This time for the first time today I actually think. "I love you too." My hand grips onto his hand just as very small forces-like eight to ten- kick my stomach. It cathes me off guard making me go forward a little, almost making my coco spill on my pants. Jack is five seconds ahead to catch the coco and rub my back before anything goes bad.

"You ok Kim?" I straighten up against the wall. "Yeah just felt eight to ten kicks in my stomach. I didn't know it would happen this fast." "Me either," he hands me back the coco. "Can….I…uh…." He scratches the back of his head in awkwardness which makes me laugh. "Yes you can." I say in a laugh. His hand rubs softly on my stomach, which kind of looks like a bowling ball. Another kick hits me again but I hold the coco tight. "They kick hard, I even felt that." I look at him with a really big smile on my face. "I really do love you." "I really do love you too." He says back with the smirk he's had sense I've met him. We go at each other's lips at the same time.

No POV:

_As the couple we've always known and loved would get together some day the screen pans out of their make out scene showing the bed with the mountains of pillows and blankets, then Jack's room, Jack's house, the neighborhood, the district, then the city. The screen goes back so far it gets to the hill that Kim shifted, the werewolves howled, and now a figure sanding in the same place flaps it's newly fledgling's wings as a call to it's group. The screen shows the back of the figures shadow from the sun. It brings it's head back and hisses, it's nails to claws, and a new tail with spikes in the mix of this newly bitten vampire._

_Every storm does run out of rain but there's always a chance it can come back after the thing it's target was of the past storm._

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


End file.
